


Infrared

by Evelynn_Rose



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose
Summary: The fire doesn't have to burn, the darkness isn't infinite. Its merely just a matter of perspective...





	1. Keep The Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Based during MKX. Will feature dark/adult themes/adult language.

***

Hanzo found Kara meditating, in a small garden near her home on Earthrealm, spectrum kaleidoscope flowers around her, Spring's sweetness in the air. It was secluded,  _quiet_ , away from the hustle and bustle of the city streets. Peaceful, tranquil, much needed  _after_  the days events.

"Good evening, Master Hasashi."

The woman's greeting startled the man. She chuckled silently, gesturing over her shoulder, using a swing of her arms as momentum to stand and turn. Much smaller than himself, the brunette's petite form stepped towards him. She bowed respectfully, the man returning it brought want to smile on the General's face. She stifled it, deeming the action inappropriate. She was  _glad_  for her robes, they made her look like a  _warrior_.

In her  _civilian_  clothing? Not so much.

That, and the fact she had to look  _up_ , crane her neck just to meet his gaze...

* * *

"I trust the meeting with my leader went well? That's  _good_." She sighed, letting her hair fall over her eyes. "I also trust he talked you out of  _swarming_  the kamp?"

Amusement played on her features, hair masking it. Trying to sound adult, she continued.

"You _aren't_  in the right frame of mind, right now.  _Everything_  changed in the blink of an eye, your world thrown about. The attack would be fuelled by  _rage_ , chained, caged for many years. An affliction, predilection leaning towards the _imminent_  death of Quan Chi."

"Lies" Hanzo began, startling Kara from stupor, "they", he snarled, " _he_  burrowed under my skin, laying deceit, treachery in their wake. He is to die,  _pay_  for what he has done. Atone. Blood for  _blood_ , he  ** _will_**  pay the debt."

"That's a  _heavy_  debt, its weight on you must be intolerable."

The leader smirking shot warning signs into the woman's mind. She readied it, guarded it, invisible shield manifesting over her form.

"You sound like  _Kuai_."

His tone spoke beguilement, in  _several_  uses for the word...

* * *

"Speak your mind, I shall  _not_  attack you."

Kara froze.

"You might, _if_  I do that. I have quite the mouth on me when feeling, under  _pressure_."

"I would rather  _honesty_  than flowery words, hushed apologetic."

"Of course. I, too prefer honesty to,  _bull_..."

* * *

Kara dropped the barrier, walking forward, meeting tense features, with worried eyes. Offering a hand, she let herself smile when he shook it.

"Kara", she kept the smile, "General Kara Amakura. Grateful to be meeting under circumstances in which you  _don't_  wish to kill me. Still too _young_  to die." That went down like a lead balloon, Hanzo's face dropping _faster_  than it. She changed tack quickly. "My Father, Jin held the post before I. He is an Earthrealmer. I am a Demi-Goddess, my Mother, Tiama is from The Heavens. I guess I had quite a lot of responsibilities placed upon my shoulders the  _day_  I was born.  _Only_  child, see. I was rambunctious, caused them no end of panic. They decided  _one_  was enough."

Telling her life story wasn't on her to-do-list upon this meeting. It needed to go smoothly, not down the drain, all because she waffled on about  _herself_...

* * *

"I knew you were here for a few moments,  _before_  I spoke". She chose  _not_  to tap her temple. "Telepathic, telekinetic, I can heal minor, some major wounds too. Currently, I am between the temple and The Heavens, transferring portions of her power to myself".

Hanzo's next words threw her, not  _quite_  off balance, but kilter was off just a tad.

"I  _fail_  to see why Kuai chose you as his second-in-command. You do not strike me the  _leading_  type".

Defending herself, closing hazels in order to calm the red hot  _spike_  in her blood, she opened them,  ** _bold_  **determination glittering.

"Not many people would see a slight, five-foot-one woman and think _'terrifying_   _war-lady of doom!_ ' I admit. Not exactly intimidating to look at. My strength lies  _within_ , my mind  _focused_ , protecting me and those around me, if need be. When the time comes, I  _can_  fight." She tilted her head, lifting a shoulder to meet it. "Didn't train for thirty years to be knocked over by a gust of  _wind_.  _Never_  been the strong, silent type, such as yourself, my Father and Sub-Zero. I see, however that works,  _why_  it works. Wouldn't want a bellowing, charging, raging  _lunatic_  as a boss, that's for sure". Despite herself, she laughed. "Truth be told? I was pretty much the _only_  one who was qualified to take on the role. Only child, my ex had his own family to take care of, all around me were acolytes, most only having years of training under their belts. I didn't  _have_  to take it, but I sorta  ** _had_  **to, if that makes  _any_  sense".

Hanzo nodded, seriousness  _vanishing_  from his face, his gait no longer holding stress. He _relaxed_  upon seeing Kara's true colours.

 _"Annnd"_ , impishness let out, the floodgates opened, Kara  _grinned_ , "you don't see me as a half-Goddess  _either_. Not seven-foot tall, with _rippling_  biceps and a six -pack to rival an  _Adonis_ , huh"? She spun around, walking, sitting on a bench in profile. She gave the man 'side-eye', something he had witnessed younger Shirai Ryu acolytes doing. It, simultaneously spoke levity  _and_  derision in the much older male.

They were there to  _train_ , not snort and giggle like school children...

* * *

"Ahem." Chocolate eyes shot to her, scanning her over. "I will speak with Sonya and Johnny, see if I can get them on side. Give me time, a few hours, _please_ ".

Her silly nature, dumped to the side was replaced with plea, one that hit the leader in an odd way. Its cadence held  _more_  than she was letting on.

Pulling her on it would be harsh,  _unfair_.

Not pulling her on it would further pull him towards flat-out  _asking_. Something told him the woman before him was  _not_  okay. Her tone wasn't one of a  _General_ , it was one of an anxious, fretting  _human_ , title thrown aside, for the time being.

* * *

"You have it. The Grand-Master and I are allies. I  _granted_  him time to speak with me", darkened eyes closed, " _eternally_  glad I did so. I will give you a day. Attacking at dawn would provoke fear among the men."

 _'Granted him time'?_  Facing away, Kara frowned, rolling her eyes.  _Well, **that** wasn't vain at all..._

* * *

" _And_  the refugees", a small voice added, "from Outworld. Mileena is causing chaos, fighting with their new Emperor, Kotal Kahn. Fortunately, Cassie and her team managed to get him on-side, and they are working  _together_  to defeat the clone."

"When will they be gone? If I attack, they will see it as Earthrealm threatening their safety, their exodus in  _vain_."

"That's the main reason I must speak with her, to establish this _isn't_  a coup, nor do you mean anyone  _other_  than Quan harm."

"I wish to  ** _murder_**  him." Melting chocolate hardened immediately. Even in the deepest indigo skies, Kara saw  _venom_ , eyes venturing southward upon flecks of  _carnelian_  emanating from his hands.

"I  _know_  that," she retorted, swiftly getting up, "but, do you see why I do not use words like  _that_  around you? You've lost much, more than  _anyone_  deserves, no matter their actions. I..."

She  _faltered_ , gnawing her cheek incessantly.

"I wish for us to become _allies_. Not friends, not 'buds'", acrid laxness hit her limbs, "I've been around Johnny  _too_  long." Kara lamented. "What Quan did to you was abhorrent,  _beyond_  vile. He is a  _bastard_ , a venomous bastard who's head needs _severing_. I wish I didn't know of him, though, my experience  _pales_  in comparison to yours." She straightened up. "Quan's head is  _yours_ , I don't want to touch it. Use it as a damn  _soccer_  ball,  _frighten_  the poor kids half to death. Sonya  _won't_  be happy, nor will Raiden, as he still holds souls of our friends. He needs to be  _alive_  to retrieve them."

Another plea was coming, Hanzo knew it. He waved his hand at it, flinging it aside.

"Tell me.  _What_  did he do?"

Kara jumped, stomach in her throat, wanting to  _evacuate_.

"Whatever, its  ** _fine_**. I ask that you keep him alive long enough for me to extract the souls..."

**"What did he do"?**

Her stomach did a reversal,  _southward_ , wanting to come out of her ass. No matter what she'd done in the past, any fuck-ups she made, Sub-Zero  _never_  used that voice with her. Stern, _imposing_. It was as if he were pushing needles under her skin, skin prickling, pricking  _stabs_ , flaring ivory skin  _carmine._

* * *

" _Twenty-five_  years ago", bitterness felt like glue, sticking to her throat as she tried to swallow conniption,  _emotion_ , "Quan attempted to make Johnny a revenent. Sonya and Raiden stopped him, forcing him to flee. Three years later, he  _returned_ , bringing with him revenent's Noob Saibot and Nightwolf, both of which contained me in a perpetual state of _flux_. They threw my mind into  _chaos_ , Quan took me, at my most _vulnerable_. I remember his temple, it looked to be falling down, foundations  _weak_ , searing  _pain_ , red flashes  _burning_  my eyes. I squinted, vaguely registering  _me_ , in ** _front_**  of me. Fucking  _frightened_  me. I could barely  _breathe_. That's", inhaling frustration was sucking up  _tears_ , " _enough_. I don't care about that anymore. What matters is _now_."

* * *

That was the _biggest_   ** _lie_**  she had ever uttered. Though far past awards season, she wouldn't have won  _any_  for her performance.

For the  ** _most_**  part, she couldn't have given a _toss_.

For the rest of it, she  _desperately_  wanted to vent, toss herself onto the floor, sob amongst the buds.

They were preparing to blossom whilst she withered away and  _died_...

* * *

"I  _wasn't_  aware he had done this. I  ** _shouldn't_**  have asked."

Kara halfheartedly shrugged, gesture of her youth, her  _past_.

"We  _don't_  get to fall onto our  _knees_ , crawl into the fetal position, be  _vulnerable_ , give in to  _misery_ , loath _everything_. We have to be a pillar for  _many_ , our status dictating our personality, our  _actions_. You and I, we are  _nothing_  alike. I wish to  _crumble_ , speak of the time I felt nothing,  _numb_. The time I had  _no_  path, my life  _no_  direction, my mind and body were two _different_  beings, unable to fuse together. You, on the other hand? You  _cannot_  crumble,  _too_  much is at stake. If you fall, let cracks appear in your visage, you'd be letting  _yourself_  down, the  _acolytes_ , everything you  _ever_  stood for. You  _can't_  get on your knees, scour the floor for pieces of stone, fix the mask you  _must_  wear. If that slips, we  _doom_  ourselves, when the world sees what _it_  did to us. But, no. Smile and laugh, girl, for that's  _all_  you have. You're _right_ , you know."

She didn't give him an opening to ask what she meant.

"I am  _not_  cut out for the job, Sub-Zero _knows_  this, Dad  _knows_  this. Netherrealm, I think  ** _everyone_**  knows this. However, they  _root_  for me, boost me  _up_  when I need leverage, help me off it, when my legs fail me. I  _can_  fail in front of them, they don't judge. I have an _amazing_  support network, they've been there over _half_  my life, and yet, I sound ungrateful, like they don't exist, don't  _matter_. They do, more than  _anything_. What I am saying is that  _I_  won't judge you, now, or your past, what you were  _made_  to do. You are your  _own_  person, no one's puppet, no macabre trophy animal. If you  _need_ a support network, people behind you?  _We_  can do that, the Lin Kuei and I. The others will get on board, I  _know_  they will. If you need us, we are  _there_. If you don't, we will disperse. Also", the woman added, confusion flitting, "something about _Frost_  Dragons? Oh! Sorry about  _her_ , by the way. She wasn't there on  _any_  order, strictly her own volition. She always was  _volatile_ , believing her cyromancer abilities to be  _superior_  to that of Sub-Zero's, so, in turn,  _she_  should have the Dragon Amulet. I should have known,  _seen_  her. Her  _aura_ , I mean. I saw yours, yours is  _Amber_ , by the way."

Hanzo stood stock-still, words flying at light-speed toward him processed not as  _efficiently_  as he would have hoped. He was sure that his jaw was hanging open however, as it  _hurt_  when he moved it...

"Sub-Zero's is Sapphire. Frost's is lighter, Aquamarine. That is your gem, the colour of your  _soul_. Anyways. I was in bed, exhausted  _and_  in quite a lot of pain.  _That's_  my excuse", she rotated a shoulder,  _wince_  disrupting her monologue. " _shouldn't_  have one, but I do. Was fighting Black Dragons after rumours Kano was 'training'", Kara's air quotes were  _vastly_  overly-dramatic, "his _son_  to take his place. Poor guy looked like he hadn't eaten in  _weeks_. Gaunt, skin purple, blotchy, splotched black and blue. He's in the Jinsei Chamber as we speak. I ought to go there, heal my wounds. I will rest there tonight."

The woman let out breath in a huff, wondering  _what_  was going on inside the man's head.

She dared not  _read_  it.

* * *

Shaking his hand again, Kara bowed.

"Thank you for coming. Tonight could have gone  _entirely_  differently. You held back. That was the _wisest_  course of action. Sonya will come around,  _after_  I retrieve the souls. I  _promised_  to do so".

"You can  _restore_  souls"?

Kara knew where that  _vein_  was travelling. She snuffed out the flame  _before_  it created an inferno.

"I can  _assist_  in that, yes. There are,  _limitations_  to my power, limits to how long a soul can exist,  _without_  a host body."

That was the  _kindest_  way she could think of saying she  _could_  not and  ** _would_**  not be restoring his family and clan. Their bodies would have long since degraded down to  _bone_ , covered in dirty _rags_  that were once robes. The thought caused shivers to wrack her.

* * *

"One more thing, before you go. I can see you're itching to leave, prepare for tomorrow."

Hanzo needed no answer to his question, for he already knew it.  _Voicing_  it was the issue, proverbial tongue caught by feline _fiend_...

"Do not ask  _that_  of me. It wouldn't be right, by _any_  stretch of the imagination. Repeating what went down won't bring them _back_. I can't bring them back. Restoring the past will  _not_  restore them.  _Think_  about it."

Keeping her tone low, morose filled the air, space feeling tighter,  _hemming_  in, shrouding them in darkness.

"That is  _all_  I have done for the past twenty years, sought  _retribution_  for it." The leader understood Kara's words, their  _meaning_ , why she tread _carefully_  around him. He wore his past like a  _noose_ , tightening it of his _own_  accord. All the woman was trying to do was  _untie_  the knots.  _Loosen_  them, at least. Let him breathe,  _really_  breathe, deeply,  _allow_  him to feel  ** _human_**.

He was _restored_ , after all. Raiden saved him, offering him salvation, a second chance at life. He seized it, light, the Jinsei's energy filling him with hope, vanquishing dark power, whisking it away into the ether.

Neither the thunder God nor Kara had  ** _any_**  reason to deceive him. Only  _one_  did.

So then,  _why_  was he taking it out on an innocent woman? One, capable of helping him _accomplish_  what he must, in order to move on?

 _Moving on._  An  _alien_  concept to a man, searching for light in a pitch black _abyss_.

* * *

Kara saw toil, watched struggle play with the man's features. Reminiscing on tenebrous memories wasn't ever going to be  _easy_  on the mind. Ambiguity took over from poignant solitude.

"It doesn't _always_  have to be so  _dark_." Kara pointed to a street light, across the road from the garden. It felt stupid to do so, but it counted, in more ways than  _one_. "Take heed in that you've accomplished  _much_ , fought  _all_  odds. I can't say if you'll find peace tomorrow, but I believe  _clarity_  will let itself be known. I ought to go. You'll need a portal, right? To the fortress"? In her ineptitude, she hadn't asked where the fortress  ** _actually_**  was. "Um. Picture it. I'll link my mind with yours for a second, take that image, find it, and open a portal."

That  _couldn't_  have been the case, could it? It sounded utterly  _absurd_  to Hanzo. Kara saw indecision flicker, cheekily pulling on the collar of her robes.

" _Who_  needs maps, and who said women are  _terrible_  with directions"?

Smiling, the leader of the Shirai Ryu let her into his mind, picturing the thick, sturdy outer walls of the fortress. Kara transferred the image from  _his_  mind into hers, and  _manifested_  it in front of them, in portal form. She then created another, leading to an  _unfamiliar_  sight.

* * *

"That's the kamp."

She had one foot in it, before jumping back.

"Oh! I'll need to talk with you, let you know how talks go. If that's  _alright_  with you"?

It wasn't like Hanzo had much say in this. He  _needed_  to know what was happening.

He nodded. The woman shoved a fist into a jacket pocket, pulling out a tiny cloth bag. Opening the drawstring, she took out an amethyst, handing it to the man. Purple was her favourite colour, that much was  _obvious_.

"Mom," she paused, recalling she were forty-four, not  _four,_  " _Mother_  taught me how to communicate through these stones. They hold a portion of my soul within them, thus, they are able to carry my  _voice_. I have my Father's, Sub-Zero's, Mother's and Raiden's. Tiger's Eye, Sapphire, Amethyst and Quartz. I  _could_  create one for you..." she trailed off, realising that she (pretty much) was asking for the man, who's soul was  _forcibly_  removed from his body, to put a minute part of it into a gem, of which he would need to  _allow_  her the option of  _extracting_  it...

* * *

"Never mind. This should work on its own. You can  _hear_  me, but I can't hear you. Doesn't matter. You'll  _get_  the info you need. Right, ** _now_**  I'm leaving."

Hanzo curtly bowed, stepping through his portal, staring at this 'partial soul gem' rather than _her._  She sighed, stepped into her own portal, and made her way towards Sonya.

She prayed to Raiden that this went smoothly. She would offer to do  _whatever_  was asked of her, keep things  _relatively_  calm.

The two ladies had  _twenty_  years of friendship under their belts, for one. Far too much to risk throwing away on a _whim_. They knew each inside _and_  out, but Kara's whim wasn't a  _pleasant_  one.

Her ask was  _grave_. She could only hope she wouldn't have to dig her _own_.


	2. Keep The Faith

"Evening, General." Kara saluted, bowing at the waist. "Johnny, Kenshi." She gave the men a nod. "Could I speak with you, Sonya"?

The three returned the gestures, exchanging glances.

"Good evening, General," the blond smiled, "Kara." The younger grinned. "Of course."

Johnny gave Kara a warm smile, patting her shoulder as he made his way around her. Kenshi sat by the portal pillars, awaiting his son's return. The two women made their way into the hub tent.

* * *

Li Mei perked up, face dour, as before.

"I'll go."

Kara shook her head.

"Not at all. Li Mei"? She clasped her hands together at her solar plexus. "Kara Amakura, General of the Lin Kuei. Pleasure to meet you."

Li stood, fluid grace in her limbs as she stood, bowing swiftly. Only three people needed to know of Hanzo's plan. Sonya, Johnny and Kenshi. Li Mei  _leaving_  would be the correct course of action. But the woman in purple wasn't about to kick her out.

She looked at Sonya.

_This doesn't concern Li. However, I don't wish to throw her out. Any ideas?_

Sonya paused, eyebrow raised.

**Wait. _What_   _does_  this concern?**

_Well, you have Quan Chi here. Two guesses as to who wants to paste his ass on the floor?_

The blond's eyes widened.

_Shit._  She sighed.  _Right._

* * *

"Li"?

"You need to talk? As I said, I  _can_  go."

Kara waved her hands.

"Sorry. It isn't you, its just, there are a few things going on.  _All_  need adequate attention, but picking an order means something/someone's needs will be put back. Not quite sure  _how_  to deal with that." Self-destructive tendencies began to resurface. "Told you I  _wasn't_  cut out for the job, Kuai..."

Li walked around the two.

"I recommend finding somewhere  _else_  to stay, just for tonight."

The blond shot the brunette a look that could have shattered even the _thickest_  barrier the latter could create.

_What? Was just trying to warn her..._

* * *

The General frowned, braid swinging with shakes of her head.

"And why would you need to  _warn_  if Hanzo only means to attack Quan"?

"He's upset. We  _know_  what he can do, when he gets like that.  _Rightly_  so."

"Rightly so"? Stern aptitude won out over friendship. "Him,  _mowing_  down people, wading through their bodies, like through  _water_? Kara," she held out her arms questioningly, "why are you standing up for him? Doesn't he  _despise_  the Lin Kuei"?

Kara equalled derision, matching the elder's, bearing it head-on.

"That's _harsh_ , and you know it." Her lips formed a thin line, hand skimming through tatty locks. "He knows the  _truth_  now. He feels _abysmal_  for what he did in retaliation, and knows full well the  _consequences_  of acting rashly. He has little want to be here, I know that from speaking with him. As soon as he saw the container holding Quan, he practically turned as  _green_  as the grass beneath us. Even speaking his name had  _my_  stomach wanting to spirit its way from my body. Look", she reasoned, courteous, "I wouldn't suggest  _any_  of this, were I in any way unsure of his motives. I can read minds, he  _let_  me into his. Despite it being for a few seconds, all I saw was  _grief_ , black splotches of it in his aura, lines of it framing thoughts. He hasn't acted on  _anything_  malicious, he holds little regard for violence. He was used to  _terrorise_ , and is as far from that as _anyone_  could be. Raiden wouldn't have let him out of the Jinsei Chamber if, at any point, he felt  _doubt_  gnaw. He hasn't let himself", she rolled her eyes at the idiom, but _used_  it regardless, "cliched as fuck, I know, but let himself  _feel_  the seven stages of grief. He is stuck between pain, guilt, anger and  _loneliness_. He wants his family  _restored_ , Sonya", both ladies flinched, " ** _skeletons_**. They'd be walking skeletons, devoid of anything other than scraps of clothing. Do you  _really_  think he wants that? Fuck no! He's remaining in the pain stage to  _punish_  himself, when he's been punished enough. Quan took everything from him. All he wants is to  _rid_  the world of such a _menace_."

She appealed to the blond's moral high-ground. "Hanzo does want to kill Quan. However, after speaking with him, he stayed his hand, for  _tonight_. I promise I won't let him hurt anyone. If he tries, he'll answer to _me_." Her determination made Sonya simper. "They'll be a 'raid' tomorrow morning." Kara paced, arms folded. "We can't just give  _him_  up though. Hate to say it, but his presence here is necessary."

"No." Sonya stated, flatly. "We can't  _and_  won't. Sorry, Kara. Whilst I understand his frustration, his burden is great, we can't just let him  _attack_  the kamp."

The brunette's brows lowered.

"He  _wouldn't_  do that. Everyone is  _innocent_  here, he knows that. He only wants the sorcerer. We ought to..."

" _We?_  You may be a General, Kara, and my  _friend_ , but I am the leader  _here."_

"You trust  _me_.  ** _We_  **can trust him, Sonya."

"And  _how_  do you know this"?

Sonya had no idea why she uttered that, knowing full well the answer.  _Both_  said virtually the same thing at the  _same_  time.

* * *

_Because he would have done it by now, were he dissolute..._

* * *

"Quan _made_  him that way, shaped him, removed his  _humanity_. But he kept some of it. Somewhere, wrapped in tattered blankets made of his own _skin_ , he managed to grasp onto who he was  _before_ the tragedy."

"He murdered the Grand-Master, his  _brother_ , before Quan did  _anything_  to him."

"He was  _deceived_ , a puppet, violently yanked about. Raiden  _severed_  the strings, gave him purpose."

"Purpose to  _kill_ "?

Kara floundered. Sonya, seeing an opening continued.

"Maim? He isn't about to show up here, only to smack Quan around a bit."

Kara made a comeback.

"If anything, he might drag his grey hide back to the fortress. Actually," she smacked herself, "why the _fuck_  would he do that? Quan's blood on the ground of his home, his  _solace_ , running through the cracks? Netherrealm, Kara," dry throat sputters assisted in her idiocy, "why am I so  _dense_  sometimes"?

Sonya went to answer that, index finger in the air, as a child would, sitting in class, having been asked a question. Kara  _smirked_.

"I want to help  _both_  of you. First off, I need healing and rest. Almost forgotten what rest is,  _decent_  rest anyway. I'll consult with Raiden. He'll know, his guidance will be of great help. Son, if you can't trust him, which I totally get, considering that yes, he can be quite the raging  _bull_  when he's pissed, but, I will do  _everything_  in my power to keep things _civil_. I'll join Cassie in Outworld, speak with Kotal, get him on side. My status might hold weight there, since he,  _himself_  is a God.  _Whatever_  I can do to help, I'll do it. Shit, I'll scrub the floor with a  _toothbrush_  if need be. You, Johnny, Kenshi and your kids. They mean a  _great_  deal to me. You are my _family_ , my friends, my allies. Hanzo won't touch  _any_  of you, my  _life_  be it."

Sonya's face went from authoritarian to the look she gave Cassie when she'd hurt herself,  _disquiet_.

"I trust  _you_ , Kara, what you say. I will try to organise refugees into groups. Women and children, with the elderly and disabled first. Johnny can help out, give him something to do, get him  _off_  my back."

Kara dared speak on delicate topics.

"At some point, you  _liked_  that." Kryptonite stare having her double over, she continued. "If it's ladies, he'll be just  _fine_  helping." She coughed, dry air a sonorous bane. "And he's great with  _kids_. Goes all gooey, turns into  _'Super Dad'_."

Heaviness grew upon mentions of parenthood, the blond recalling times were she was less than 'perfect' as a Mother. Kara saw that, offering a pat on the shoulder, the former  _not_  one for hugs.

"Good job she  _looks_  like you, huh? Shame she  _acts_  like Johnny..."

The two laughed for some time after that...

* * *

Kara spotted Kenshi as she left the tent, making her way towards him.

"Takeda will be fine. He had you and Hanzo train him. Despite doubts, you did  _brilliantly_. He's respectful, charming, mindful, as sharp as a  _tack_."

Kenshi smiled.

"Thank you. I doubt circumstance, Quan Chi being here feels wrong, somehow. Despite age weakening him, he still stands defensive, _impassive_. His presence brings down a place meant to be safe, a  _peaceful_  haven for the refugees."

Kara didn't have to utter  _anything_  after that.

"Hanzo's coming here tomorrow. He is like a brother to me, I trust understanding  _will_  win out over instinct."

Kara tried to appease the man.

"He  _didn't_  attack Kuai. He had the opportunity, little resistance. Frost appeared too, attacked him. That  _could_  have pushed him over the edge, but he chose to _listen_ , not fight. That meant  _more_  than I could know."

The telepath kept the smile, its warmth took away some of the night's chill.

"More than  _any_  could possibly know."

"If the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei can come together, see past old grievances, we will  _all_  be the better for it. Also, Kotal. If we can get he and Raiden to speak, and The White Lotus onside, we stand much stronger  _together_  than alone. It will take  _time_ , time we may _not_  have."

"Time is a luxury if you use it  _wisely_. Otherwise, it can feel  _unbearable_."

"Lonely, as if the world  _wants_  you to be downcast as it whirls by, others whizzing in a blur. If it was easy,  _would_  it be interesting"?

The woman trailing off peaked the man's curiosity.

"Lonely? In  _yourself_ "?

Kara snorted.

"Reading me is that  _easy_ , huh? Yeah, in myself. I have many around me, on the  _outside_. On the inside, there's me, but there's  _something_  missing. Perhaps I'm getting nostalgic in my 'old age'. For times  _better_  in my life,  _without_  anonymity. I  _choose_  to be alone, but grow weary of it. Kinda sick of my  _own_  company."

"You _needn't_  be alone."

"Nor  _you_ ," Kara stretched out her arms, "not someone as kind,  _humble_  as you. However, our past somewhat prevent us from finding, reaching out  _beyond_  solitariness. As for me? I speak my mind, literally  _and_  figuratively." Kenshi laughed. "I take  _no_  prisoners, too  _old_  for childishness,  _fooling_  around, but too  _bitter_  for seriousness. I do not look, therefore I do not find. Do I  _know_  what I want? Sort of. How can a guy know if I am unsure? Needle in  _many_  haystacks, me."

"I  _disagree_." Her friend took her hands, trademark compassionate tone forever  _soothing_. "I see," he elaborated, "I  _know_  a woman of  _brevity_  for ill intent, you do not take prisoners, for knowledge that they  _are_  bad people. You have seen, sadly  _experienced_  the worst of the worst, you see through  _pretence_ , do not suffer fools gladly. That makes you  _courageous_ , a force in the world. You won't sit idly by whilst someone  _attempts_  to gain your attention by playing the joker. You hold your  _own_ , have your  _own_  place, made it  _yourself,_  sister. Do not allow yourself to be pulled into other's  _darkness_. You pulled yourself out, fought tooth and nail to better  _yourself_. If anything,  _men_  must better themselves. If they see you as a needle in  _many_  haystacks, they simply aren't  _willing_  to put on some gloves, take the time to  _search_ , find you. They find surface appealing, when you want _internal_  appeal."

Kara grinned knowingly, a cheeky nod sent towards her friend.

"Does _help_  if he is attractive. Outward appearance  _does_  matter, but so does the  _inside_. If someone is  _caustic_? Swallowing acerbic  _nonsense_  isn't for me. They ought to be  _warm_ , slightly vulnerable, able to  _speak_  their mind, be _free_  with their emotions. I find men like that attractive, different to the  _norm_. The norm  _spooks_  me. I don't like louts,  _aggression_. Going  _against_  the grain, being them in a world of  _clones._  Like, no. If I wanted to screw a Ken doll, I  _would_. I'm no Barbie, no Princess that needs _flinging_  over the shoulder of a Prince."

"An _emphatic_  voice among the quiet, someone of _immense_  heart, it reaches out beyond what you know. It's touched _many_ , including myself. Things  _will_  work out tomorrow. We  _will_  be ready, we will shoulder the strain with Hanzo, _if_  he needs us." Kenshi sighed, as if a great weight had been lifted. "Thank you. I  _needed_  to speak, though did not know  _what_  to say."

Kara graciously bowed.

"Need to vent,  _not_  vent, chat,  _not_  chat, be serious, but not _too_  much? Its complicated,  _complex_. However, we're good  _navigators_ , if nothing else. We can attempt to see where we need to go, find traps  _before_  we fall into them. Pitfalls and the like. Could always bring some  _string_ , just in case..."

She created a portal, using Raiden's Quartz.

"We need someone like you here, someone bright,  _astute_ , whist, a listener  _and_  contributor. Diffusing even the  _harshest_  situations. Takeda has  _excellent_  blood, he's going to be a force for  _good_ ,  _wherever_  he goes. Right", she stretched, pained limbs cracking, "I am going to rest, ask Raiden if I can sleep in the Jinsei Chamber. Be restored, before tomorrow's events. Take care, my friend."

The two exchanged bows, as Kara strolled through the portal to The Heavens.

* * *

"Lord Raiden"?

The God himself walked out from the hallway to the chamber door.

"Kara." He greeted. "You wish to rest here tonight"?

Her bruises obvious, her body worn, lax limbs for all to see, the thunderer humbly  _accepted_  the woman's unspoken plea.

"There's  _something_  I ought to tell you, about Master Hasashi."

"He means an  _attempt_  on sorcerer Quan Chi's life. I know. Sub-Zero informed me, wanting my word on it. As long as he means no  _detriment_  to Earthrealm, I have no qualms with letting it happen. Ever since restoring him, that has been his  _prime_  directive. I see little issue in granting the request that he be allowed to step onto kamp grounds, do what he needs, then  _leave_. Did you tell him of  _that_ "?

Kara shook her head.

"It isn't of  _any_  accord, Lord Raiden. That  _doesn't_  matter, in the grand scheme of things."

"I do  _not_  agree, however, I shall leave you be. Rest  _easy_ , rest well, Kara."

They bowed, Raiden turning on his heel and leaving her to it, after opening the chamber door.

* * *

Upon entering, Kara  _immediately_  felt better, life energy whisking off pain, stinging cuts no longer picking at her,  _temper_  abating effortlessly. Cool floor temperature  _ignored_ , she lay down, feeling lashes flutter as eyelids closed.

Rest was as important as anything, she need not forget that.  _Tiring_  herself out was not an option.

_Not_  now, not  _ever_. 


	3. Holy War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was due to be up on Sunday, however, I will be busy all weekend, so I decided to put it up earlier. Longer chapter, as the next one may not be up for a while. Thanks for the support all. You're all amazing. :)

Bright and early found Kara at the kamp, silken rays of sunlight making their way through honey skies. The air was still, the world at peace.

For now. The woman knew better than to believe in that, see it at face value. Raiden was resting, leaving Kara by herself for most of the time she had been at the temple. She was awoken early, far too early.

_5:45 am_ , to be precise, Sonya's call woke her. The signal was terrible there, the woman having to walk around, half asleep, arm outstretched in order to get more than one bar...

Answering it was, possibly one of the worst things she could have done. It was news she didn't wish to hear, her mind tried to block out, forget, in favour of sleep.

Pulling on dirty clothing onto dirty skin, sorely needing a shower, Kara swore sleep must be for the wicked, and she hadn't been wicked in quite some time...

* * *

_6 am, Earthrealm, Military Kamp_

"Cassie just radioed in. D'Vorah has the amulet. Kotal is furious. Having killed Mileena, he thought  _all_  threat had been eliminated. Also, Kano has been reported  _missing_  from Outworld."

Kara cursed, fretting about the tent. Johnny walked out of it.

"What's the betting he came  _here_  with the refugees? He can take other guises, right"?

Sonya nodded. Kara stated the obvious, uncaring of reaction.

"She works with Baraka, and  _who_  freed the Tarkatan from Shao"?

"Quan Chi." Johnny's eyes grew fierce. "So, D'Vorah betrayed Kotal, Cass is caught in the middle of it, Kano is likely nearby, and Hanzo is on his way to make Quan his bitch. Brilliant, just fucking _awesome_."

Incessant need for  _some_  sort of normality buzzed, like a Kytinn hive swarm...

"Right," the actor made a fist, eyes taking on that 'oh-so-familiar' mischievous sparkle.

"No, Cage. No _showing off_ , messing around. D'Vorah will be on her way, she won't wait until nightfall to act, when she  _knows_  Quan's a wanted man."

"More than  _that_ ," Kara piped, "she  _can't_  be allowed to come here. The revenents will want 'revenge' too, and we've all seen how ruthless they were," she gulped, collecting thoughts that her ex was, indeed a revenent  _himself_ , " _made_  to be. This is what happens when you take away someone's soul, their humanity, the anchor, tethering them to the  _real_  world, the  _truth_  of it, however morbid truth can be. I really want to retrieve the souls  _now_ , not wait. But, I made a promise, and I don't break those. If I must be something decent, be it  _trustworthy_."

Johnny clapped her back, making her squint. Him laughing had narrowed eyes reopen with amusement.

"You're more than that,  _kiddo_."

"Kiddo"?! Kara exclaimed, bewilderment taking the form of squeaks. "I am two years _younger_  than you, Johnny-boy."

"And you're more than a foot  _shorter_  than me, so, 'midget kiddo' it is."

"Coming from the man, with his own  _name_  tattooed on his chest? That's cute,  _really_."

Wafts of something unpleasant, yet distinctly _familiar_  hit the brunette's nostrils, flaring them. Wrinkling her nose garnered snorts from Johnny, Sonya preoccupied with looking at the names of the refugees, looking for an aliases Kano had used in the past...

* * *

"I need a shower. Where are the stalls"?

Johnny frowned.

"You don't want to use _those_. Go home. It'll be significantly _cleaner_  there."

Kara smirked.

"You  _significantly_  overestimate me." She jogged to the portal pillars.

_Keep me posted, J-Pop._

Johnny 'Dad dancing' erupted howls from the woman, eyes watering from force. It took her mind off the task at hand, and, whilst she appreciated that at the time, a few minutes later proved that she really  _shouldn't_  gloss over certain, upcoming,  _necessary_  conversations...

* * *

_Hanzo?_

Kara stepped into her apartment, just outside the city limits. She'd caught the leader shaving. A quick look at his clock told him it was past six in the morning. From her tone, she sounded as if she were in the midst of trying to _stop_  laughing...

_We have, an issue._

He paused, razor above the sink.

**_Kara..._ **

He growled, squeezing sharp implement's handle hard. She  _couldn't_  hear him, and if he began ranting to himself, guarding acolytes outside his room may think him  _mad_...

Her laughter began  _anew_ , irking him all the more.

_I know it's six, and I've likely woken you up, though I wouldn't have, were I felt it unimportant._

A sigh confused the man.

_You will have to stay your hand a little longer. Before you get antsy, its a matter of urgency. Please, listen. Block me out if you want too. Break the crystal if you so wish._

_**Break it?** _

Wouldn't that _harm_  her? Despite the stone containing but a fragment, a minuscule part of her soul, would she  _feel_  it, were he to destroy it? Would she burn up? Her skin char, melt away? Sloughing off, forming  _grotesque_  puddles? A shudder proposed, adding firmly 'no' to  _any_  suggestion of maiming the woman,  _intentionally_  or not...

* * *

_**What is the issue?** _

_Why_  he asked this, he did not know. Forgoing sleep must have been taxing his  _mind_...

Kara smiled.

_Thank you!_

Having someone in his ear, without having a  _physical_  form there,  _in_  his room was,  _disconcerting_ , to say the least.

_Emperor Kotal Kahn has been betrayed, by someone he trusted dearly. His adviser, confidant, D'Vorah has stolen Shinnok's amulet, and travels with Baraka. Since Quan is here...Hanzo, Quan freed the Tarkatan from Shao Kahn's tyranny. Baraka feels he owes the sorcerer. If they are, indeed coming to the kamp, it means they wish to resurrect Shinnok, as Quan knows the incantation. If he restores him behind Earthrealm's defences, we are royally screwed, and you'll be caught in the crossfire..._

Her voice trembled.

_The Lin Kuei will stand beside you, as will Special Forces, but we'd need several sharp knives to cut the tension here. Your goal will cause more problems than I first anticipated. If you could hold back, we'll all be grateful. I can be of some use. Raiden taught me an incantation against evil. Prevent the ritual from happening, I retrieve the souls, you get Quan's life. Win win, right?_

She picked up a towel, heading into the bathroom.

_Okay. I oversimplified that. But, you get what I mean. Give it some thought? Please? See you later._

* * *

Pleading? The  _General_ , of the Lin Kuei,  _pleading_  with him?  ** _Him_?**  He had to drop the razor, lest he _slit_  his throat while laughing. Practised hands forgone, in the aftermath of chuckling, 'till the cow's of the farmers, just off the land limits of the fortress came home, to pasture.

There  _must_  have been a reason for Kara to speak with him, other than telling him that he'd have to wait precious  _more_  seconds to grab Quan by his neck, wring it, till he turned the palest he could get  _without_  dying, before forcing him to fight. Hanzo wasn't without  _honour_.

Quan was to die in _kombat_ , not by a seemingly rogue kunai, whizzing towards his throat at  _light_  speed.

Hindsight lay  _painfully_  in the man's mind, forcibly thrown at him, forced down his throat the fact that, an undeniable  _error_  in judgement, a distinct _lack_  of questioning as to how Bi Han could have gotten  _into_  the fortress, 'did what he did', then left, getting as _far_  as he could away, before Hanzo tracked him down, he'd killed an  _innocent_  man. Bi  _didn't_  fight, he got onto his knees, seeing nought but unparalleled  _obsession_  in his murderer's eyes, haemorrhaging blood vessels in his eyes, pupils inky depths, their depths  _uncontrolled_  by time's slow burn, but accelerated by animosity,  _bitter_ torment.

Bi  _accepted_  death like an old friend, the man barely  _older_  than his teens, _barely_  younger than Hanzo himself.

* * *

His stomach dropped as he registered that merely  _half_  his face was shaven. Tea  _soothed_  him, abated nerves. It always had. He'd fly into hysterics every time he met with Kuai, but, upon seeing a traditional Yixing teapot, his elder showing off his Gong Fu Cha skills, anything negative all but  _fizzled_  away in his veins, along with ice in his stomach, hot tea  _dissolving_  it.

What a  _simple_  method of disarming someone. An effective way, all the same...

* * *

Kara shut off the water, opening her shower door. Feeling much more human, also  _hungry,_  forgoing clothing, she made sure her feet were  _thoroughly_  dry, lest she slip on _bare_  wooden stairs, before padding down them, clad only in a towel.

* * *

Breakfast was quick, consisting of carbs, fibre and protein. Peanut butter on hot, seeded, wholemeal bread, complete with a cup of tea. It was seven at this point, the woman knowing she would have a little more time to relax, in time for flies to hit electrified lamp, frying them _instantly_.

With a snort, she finished her food, washing up afterwards.

_Hanzo would do that to D'Vorah, if he caught. Bugs to his flame..._

* * *

Drying her hair, getting dressed, the woman made sure her phone was charged, her cat was fed, all household chores were done. After a day of fighting off not-so-supernatural, more  _unnatural_ beings, all trying to flay you  _alive_ , whilst gloating about something or other, Kara was certain  _none_  would want to come home to disordered chaos.

She was nothing if not  _fastidious_  too.

* * *

Ten am came the call. Not for D'Vorah, but for Hanzo, the Shirai Ryu having 'taken' the kamp by force.

Though, Sonya on her phone, when she was supposed to be on her knees, next to her friends, with her hands behind her back  _lightened_  the mood somewhat.

For the  _men_ , at least.

For Hanzo? All he knew was _Quan_ , and wanted his head in front of his feet. The sorcerer would _heel_ , by hook or by crook.

* * *

_Hanzo?_ Kara arrived, putting her hands in the air.  _Give me five minutes. Then, he's all **yours**. Seriously, I don't want him anywhere near me. Feel ill just thinking about it..._

She walked up the acolytes slowly, her robes, upon recognition causing them to back down.

"General Kara Amakura of the Lin Kuei. Forgive the  _sudden_  appearance. Always  _spooks_  people at first."

Some rumblings of laughter were heard among the gathering northward of the woman.

" _Heiwa_ , my fellows. We work as _one_. Arigatōgozaimashita."

She bowed humbly, each and every man returning it  _warming_  her heart. She turned to face their leader, keeping her stance low.

* * *

_Look at that! I even learned some Japanese, to speak to your guys! Aren't I awesome?_

The look she received indicated that her jokes lacked  _substance_.

Also, they were completely _immoral_ , defunct here.

She  _changed_  tack.

_I'm going to walk behind you, then beside you. No sudden moves, no trickery, just walking. I promise._

**_You promised that I could have my revenge at one point. That has to be rearranged, does it? Some other time, which works for you?_ **

Kara bit her lip.

_Master Hasashi. I am truly, deeply apologetic for this, the waiting. It is for a greater purpose. Saving people's lives, bringing them from the brink._

**_'Your' friends, he spat, not mine. Mine have little regard, it seems._ **

_That isn't..._ she paused, seeing the face of the wretched sorcerer, her face turning paler than his,  _ **none**  of this is right. Please, just let me do this._

* * *

Hanzo stepped back, seeing brashness replaced with  _alarm_ , sturdy stance replaced with  _shaking_  limbs, face as pure as freshly fallen  _snow_  on a Winter's morn. If he didn't know better, the leader would say she wished to  _bolt_ , dart out of there, like he'd lit her ass on  _fire_.

Phasing out all around him, Hanzo focused on  _Kara_. Her wobbles, her tear stained cheeks, eyes brimming with stinging saline, preparing to fall south, trails on blotchy cheeks. She looked like a  _child_ when they were upset. They'd puff out their cheeks, purse their lips and  _tremble_  with alacrity.

This was a woman, of at  _least_  his age behaving as a  _child_.

Her outward appearance was that of one, unimportant,  _meagre_ , in the grand scheme.

However. Her mind? Once or twice did it cross his, wondering just  _what_  she was capable of, how durable it was. It seemed _malleable,_  able to adapt quickly. This was apparent when her tears  _vanished_ , replaced by  _determination_  as she pulled from the man two souls. One formed into a Ruby, the other a Topaz.

Once they were in her palms, she took out her cloth bag, placing them inside carefully. Then,  _all_  grievance she'd held onto for an extended period of time was let out, a flurry of altercation.

* * *

"These? _Our_  friends? You thought they belonged to _you_ , didn't you? That you were clever in seeking,  _enacting_  their downfall. How you still live defies  _every_  law of nature. Your body betrays your _fragility_ , Quan. And don't you dare even think of  _bargaining_. I'll ram that chip right down your throat, and push it so far down, you'll have to retrieve it from your  _ass_. I don't care for your games, your lies, your  _twisting_  of souls, how you  _honestly_  believe you are something other than  _scum_. What you did to _me_? A week is nothing, compared to the man behind me's story. But, that  _week_  to me? It means...it affects me  _today_! I fear someone will steal my  _mind_ , take my body and throw it into the soul well, to  _rot_  among all the others you deemed 'unworthy'. Oh, yeah! I  _know_. How many lives you've taken, how many  _families_  have lost loved ones, all for your  _selfish_  prick ways. Depraved, sick, _sick_  man. I've a mind to pull out each and every memory you have, and give you them back, one by  _painful_  one, until you can't  _stand_  to witness any more wickedness. Rip out your own eyeballs, tear out those talons, pull out your festering,  _black_  organs, leave you with just  _one_."

The  _malice_  she choked out frightened the woman no end, but keeping it in hurt  _more_  than releasing it.

* * *

"Your  _skin_..."

She stopped, stooping, punching the sorcerer square in the jaw.

"However, that isn't  _my_  right. I won't be the bringer of your  _doom_. The end is nigh, though not by my hand. I  _don't_  deserve that."

And, with that, she turned, nodded to Hanzo, and walked around him,  _unwilling_  to turn back. Her head was focused on the portal pillars, eyes scanning it for  _any_  sign of breach.

* * *

That breach came, seconds after Quan's  _head_  found her foot. She yelped, hopping backward. After her friends were released from their bonds, Johnny ran towards Kara, staring at the gems in her hands.

"That's them, right"?

She nodded.

"Yeah. The famed Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Now to get them to Raiden. He should be..."

"QUAN CHI"!

D'Vorah's exotic chirp rang out, her eyes finding the one who had slaughtered her 'Master'.

When she found  _blood_  on Hanzo's blade, recognising the man, she charged, revenents following her, flanking her.

Hanzo bellowed at his men.

"Aid General Amakura! Obey  _her_  orders! We work as _one_  now."

Kara felt _delighted_  at that, watching twenty men running before her, all in formation, their hands clasped at their chests.

* * *

She instructed the men to take on the revenents, three on one, Though it sounded like an unfair fight, unlike flesh and blood bodies, controlled by working hearts and brains, revenents were fuelled by  _magic_. This would animate them up, again and _again_ , macabre  _puppets_  of Quan's will.

Even in death, the man sowed havoc, destruction, reaping _misery_.

* * *

Kara decided to focus on D'Vorah, the Kytinn female running at the Shirai Ryu leader. Kara rushed her, barely flipping away from a pincer. That pincer snapped back, hitting her in the face. Seeing an opening, the swarm Queen used her wings to fly at the leader, another pincer's sharp lance slicing into his shoulder. An inch or two lower, it would have pierced his  _heart_.

After feeling immense  _relief_  at the outcome, the _finale_  of his quest for reprisal, the man wasn't about to be slaughtered by a crazed woman,  _opening_  him up.

Irony brought absinthian salt, drying his mouth, upon looking at the pincer.

It looked like a _scorpion's_  tail...

* * *

He severed the offending limb, throwing her off balance, Kara stood, grabbing the amulet before it hit the ground. The trinket had carmine waves emanating from it, perturbing her. She spoke  _unknown_  words, ancient tongue, language since _abandoned_. Virulent energy died down, replaced with vibrations, rumbling through her chest.

"Er," worry flitted, "I'd move  _away_  from this. The energy is immense, but Shinnok isn't yet summoned. Again, we  _need_  Raiden. So long as Kotal doesn't attempt to take it, we  _should_  be fine."

Johnny defeated revenent Smoke, finding Kara's eyes. He waved his arms apologetically. Kara shrugged,  _partially_  affected by the sight (time had _lessened_  that, what the man had done was in the _past_.) Holding up the amulet, the actor shrank back, red teeming, streaming down her arm, highlighting  _veins_. She dropped it in panic, purple at the fore, telekinetic abilities forming to protect her.

D'Vorah, laying  _ignored_  on the ground had woken up, hands clutching the cursed object. Kara's form lit up, lilac shield all around.

"Get behind me, everyone! Run,  _run_ "!

Sprinting towards the barracks, all but  _one_  found safety.

Johnny had been  _caught_ , lance of scarlet wrapping around his ankle, moving further _up_  his leg...

_"Him"?_

D'Vorah pointed.

**Him. He prevented my return to glory. He won't make that mistake again. Take him.**

Shinnok's voice resonated in D'Vorah's ear, shattering blast of malignant energy hitting the fleeing kombatant's, flooring then, knocking them unconscious  _immediately_.

All fell silent, sonorous blackness all-encompassing, engulfing senses. There wasn't  _anything_  anyone could do.

* * *

Kara phased in and out, blood thrumming in her ears, the ground beneath her  _coated_  in it, view cloudy, hazy, iron in her nostrils  _confirming_  injury. Letting herself go was _harder_  than she anticipated, slipping into darkness, seemly pulling itself away, via invisible strings had her  _sprinting_ ,  _wishing_  to fall asleep, for all of this to be a tenebrous  _dream_.

* * *

_Two hours later_

"Where? Where is", Cassie inquired, exasperated at seeing  _everyone_  but her Father, "...shit"!

Cassie sprang towards her Mother's still form like a lamb being chased by a  _wolf_. Jin scanned the kamp, before running to Kenshi's aid. Takeda ran to his leader, choosing  _him_  over his own flesh and blood. Kara was up, having healed the somewhat minor wounds on her friend's bodies, leaving them to rest, an uneasy sleep. She was restless, realised Johnny was gone, realising that  _he_  had kicked the chaos God's ass, handing him it smugly, over twenty years prior, smirk plastered on his features as he did so.

Shinnok, despite this, was far  _superior_  in terms of sheer volume of power than the actor. He stood  _zero_  chance of preventing the God from using his body as a  _conduit_  to take over Earthrealm,  _dominate_  entirely.  _All_  would fall, were he to  _succeed_.

* * *

"Dad?  _Where's_  my Dad? What happened"?

Cassie pulled at her hair, knuckles white, face just as pallor. Kara replied, as softly as she could.

Not  _reassuringly_ , she couldn't do that _without_  knowing the truth, She'd rather tell the Sergeant the _truth_  than placate her with  _potential_  lies...

"He was taken by the corporeal form of Shinnok. I couldn't  _see_  him, but felt a  _terrible_  presence, one, that pulled at the very fabric of my being, latching onto me like binds. Choking, my mind was all over the place, scattered jigsaw pieces. Think Kara,  _think_." She paced. "Where would D'Vorah go? She needs an  _immense_  source of power, to be able to perform the summoning,  _possession_."

All at once, the answer _bloomed_ , springing stems out from both the woman and the man propped up behind her's mouths...

_"The Sky Temple."_

"The Sky Temple. I was taken to a similar chamber long ago. Quan called it the 'Soul Temple', the soul well was located there."

Kara blanched,  _sarcasm_  coming out in waves.

"Clever. Wasn't he  _clever_ "? Smacking her forehead, she swore. "Oh shi...". Remembering who she stood by, the General growled. "Cassie? Over here!  _Everyone_  will be okay. They need to rest, recuperate, and I need to speak with you."

She hauled Hanzo up, looking at the young blond sprinting towards her.

* * *

_"Auntie Kara!"_

Despite the situation, Kara laughed.

"Cass," she warned mockingly, "what did I say about calling me  _that_? Makes me sound antiquated."

The blond couldn't get her head around that  _word_...

Kara snorted, sounding the _least_  bit feminine. In front of the  _stoic_  Hanzo Hasashi...

And she didn't even _flinch_ , despite  _knowing_  his eyes would be on her for that  _ungodly_  uttering...

* * *

"It means _old,_  not quite ancient,  _yet_." Hazels were directed at Cassie, but her words? "Adults using big words, Cass, adults using big words." In all seriousness, she faced the young woman, offering sympathy, genuine distress in her features. "I'll do  _all_  I can to get your Father back, okay? He's like a  _brother_  to me, except when he  _flexes_ ", she cringed, "can't  _stand_  that. Its like 'hey girl, look at the  _width_  of my arms, and the veins about to  _pop_ '. Uh, no, idiot. Its  _unattractive_ , looks like if I touched them, they'd  _burst._ "

Was Hanzo even there anymore, among _girlish_  whispering? He considered walking away, until Cassie looked at her Mother. He rubbed the back of his head, Kara  _squinting_  at him afterwards.

"That'll  _sting_ ", she gestured to the hole just below his shoulder, "try not to rotate it, or flex". If she grimaced any longer, she swore she'd end up with  _wrinkles_...

"Sonya? I, had  _something_  to do with that. I meant her  _no_  harm, Cassandra."

Whilst agitated, the popping of her gum shattering uncomfortable silence, the Sergeant  _shrugged_.

"She got in your way, right? Yeah, I saw the  _head_. Disembodied as fuck. Like, you can _see_  his spinal column and airways. Its pretty  _grim_. Remind me  _not_  to get in your way, yeesh."

Kara winked at her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm in-between the two of you." That didn't do much. "Making you feel  _any_  better"?

"Not really. I feel like my heart's gonna come out of my throat. Never felt so  _sick_  in all my life, and I've been nauseous from getting shot  _multiple_  times..."

_Both_  adults frowned.

"Shot? And you're what, _eighteen"_? The leader of the Shirai Ryu found himself mortified, confounded. "War zone? I heard something of Afghanistan. Who sends their child into  _war_ "?

"She  _isn't_  a child."

" _Not_  a child," the younger female bowed, feigning respect (her _face_  gave it away), "Master. Eighteen is an  _adult_. Might not act like it  _all_  the time, but it  _lightens_  the load a bit, you know"?

Kara backed her.

"It  _does_. Makes things seem less severe. It helps a ton, Cass, you _help_  a ton. Don't worry about  _grumpy_  back there. He's the  _antiquated_  one here..."

With that little 'ditty', the ladies laughed, walking off together, an arm over each other's shoulder.

* * *

"Sorry for flinching. A General  _doesn't_  do that. They  _lead_ , not stand there like an idiot, wide eyed." She grumbled. "Couldn't even  _bolt_..."

Sunset found Kara in the medical tent washing her hands, preparing warm water, grabbing a bag of cotton wool balls, for Hanzo, to clean his wound. She placed the items on a table beside his cot.

"Everyone else had scratches and bruises. As your wound is open, it'll need  _cleaning_. Just need to find the antiseptic, before I seal it. Give me a sec."

She returned to the shelves, fingers perusing bottles, nails occasionally clinking as she grazed glass.

"Why are you apologising for a  _natural_  reaction? I did the same, I  _hide_  it better, is all."

Kara tch'ed, hearing the man hiss in reply, whether from being sore or annoyed, she wasn't sure.

"Nah. Men are only allowed to feel two things. Anger and loss, when their favourite team loses. Couldn't give a _toss_  for sports...anyway. You become a  _woman_  if you feel anything considered 'less' than  _manly_. Anything upsetting, stressful, painful, only women get to express emotion  _there_. Gods, I wanted to cry  _harder_  than I did, bawl my  _fucking_  eyes out and curl on up, fetal position. I don't care if you think me a _fool_. All I care about is my job, my  _role_. As long as I am  _able_  to act, I  _will_."

She found the bottle, taking deep breaths, lest she start crying  _again_. Picking it up, she turned, handing it to the leader.

"Fools are fools because they  _refuse_  to understand what is going on. They  _keep_  themselves in the dark, for  _fear_  to find the light, as, more often than not, it  _proves_  them wrong. Not many like being proven _wrong_."

Kara nodded. "True true. You had that light  _thrust_  upon you, at your most  _vulnerable_." Her tone fell poignant. "Can't imagine how that _felt_."

Answering that came as easily as free-flowing water, nothing there to prevent its  _trickling_...

"I would rather be  _temporarily_  blinded by the light, then  _permanently_  in darkness."

"Scholarly," Kara remarked into a corner shadow, her face hidden with a simpering mouth, " _wise_. Who needs sages"?

"I see you'd rather peer into _shadow_."

"What if it  _comforts_  me somewhat"? Kara shot back. "If I stay there, I can  _hide_. I don't want to drown in the ink, but I do wish for it to cover me, _mask_  me. If its to be my  _shield_ , my comfort blanket, than so  _be_  it. I know I am nowhere  _near_  your calibre. I am not  _meant_  to lead. I am meant to stay back, in the sidelines, do what I can, but, ultimately, stay  _out_  of the main fight. Onslaughts frighten me, I have to act, act  _quickly_. If I get it wrong, people  _will_  die, all because of me,  _misjudging_  in the fray."

"I  _disagree_." Hanzo sounding like Kenshi brought the light  _back_  to Kara's face, dim lamp above them highlighting white teeth,  _soft_  edges of lips around them. "You led  _my_  men, despite my 'calibre' differing to yours. I may be louder, harsher at times. That is because I know what my men  _can_  do. I see their strengths, past their limits, have them push as _far_  as they can, bringing themselves  _up_ , striving for  _more_. You add ground, bold kindness,  _optimism_ , _civility_ , humour I do not  _particularly_  agree with..."

"You mean you  _don't_  understand"? Cheekiness won out, smugness  _dimming_  the bulb's effectiveness. "Eh. It's alright. I  _know_  I talk like a guy. I should float around, all _ethereal_ , as light as a feather, my mouth only letting out the most delicate,  _waif_ -like noises.  _Fuck that_ "!

Hanzo's face  _dropping_  brought forth snorts.

"Chill. Could build a wall on-top, with how _set_  that jaw is." She giggled. "Anyway. Think on it  _this_  way. Would Kenshi have left his son, his  _only_  child with you, had he not  _trusted_  you would take care of him? You can't be all  _that_  bad. Makes me think you  _aren't_  all that bad, actually..."

"Neither are  _you_ , you just  _choose_  to see it that way."

"So do _you_. We have in common want to run, but having to stay, our duties  _dictate_  that. Its troubling, but its the way it  _has_  to be, until we find replacements."

"I cannot put that burden upon Takeda. He has his  _own_  life".

" _And_  Jacqui. Smitten, he is. Its  _almost_  sweet. Not as sweet as  _bourbon_  would be, right about now..." Trailing off, she grabbed the trolley. "Done with these?" The man nodded. Kara wheeled it off, grabbing a chair on the way back. "Mind if I sit here"?

If she didn't know any better, Kara swore she saw Hanzo  _roll_  his eyes...

"I am  _not_  a cornered animal, Kara."

"You used my  _name!_  Damn! I feel  _honoured_ "!

Eye roll, number two was  _priceless_.

"You are not. However, with what has happened, I thought it wise not to do as I wish, and to  _ask_ , instead. Rather have someone's  _consent_  than just assume. Its only right."

To that, the man nodded.

"Glad you  _agree_. Right," the cut was  _below_  the fabric of his robes, "you'll have to slide that down your arm, it needs to be stitched properly, so to speak."

He did so, the woman feeling suddenly overcome with, doubt?

_Doubt? Yeah._  Doubt,  _that's_  what it was. _Anyone would think I'd just asked the man to strip or something..._

She laughed,  _awkwardly,_  masking it as a  _cough_.

She got  _away_  with it, right?

She dare not look, not a _peek_.

_Just do the job and leave._

Simple.

Or, it would have been, were she not now in a _one-way_  staring contest, participating by looking at the man's arm, and  _not_  him.

Never  _him_...


	4. Semper Fi

_Three months later_

Johnny finally had the 'all clear' after sustaining significant damage to both his physical and mental state. Not to mention grubs,  _burrowing_  into the skin of his face, teeth gnashing, festering pus-filled things, itching to get into him and _pupate_. The mere though had his head spinning.

Not helping that was _alcohol_ , and the fact he'd chosen to host a sort of 'party', at the kamp, before it was disbanded, threats neutralised meaning it was no longer a necessity. Kara was there, her ex Stephen, his wife, Lin, Sonya, Kenshi, and, _surprisingly_  the two clan leaders, the two deciding to let bygone be bygones.

Unfortunately for Kuai, Kara had gotten a  _head_  start, tipsy syllables and _lazy_  head tilts big giveaways. Her choice of syllables, at first had her leader's eyes widening. However, after a while, he let her speak. She looked  _healthier_  than ever, happier. It was rare for her to 'dress up', which she had tonight. Newly cut short hair, black jumpsuit with lace sleeves, black heeled boots and silver accessories. Her usual makeup style apparent, more on the Gothic doll side tonight made her face slimmer,  _brighter._

If anything, he  _knew_  she felt great. She  _looked_  it. He was pleased for her, the woman's recent actions  _cementing_  his decision to make her his second-in-command.

* * *

Inevitably, conversation turned to  _Cassie_ , her subsequent kicking of Shinnok's hide, saving both her Father and Raiden's lives, along with Earthrealm. Sonya, though she tried to hide it was red cheeked, beaming smile _itching_  to widen her mouth.  _Immensely_  proud of her daughter, she held hope's flame in her heart that perhaps, the Sergeant was growing up, more like _her_  than she first thought...

"Raiden and Kotal's talks were  _civil_ , due to Kara and Cassie, dealing with Shinnok. It  _cemented_  in the Emperor's mind that we meant Outworld no harm. That, in preventing Shinnok's rebirth, we in turn,  _protected_  Outworld and its citizens. He is  _forever_  grateful."

Kara waved off the blond.

"Eh, it was _all_  Cassie. She was  _phenomenal_. All I did was retrieve the revenents souls, and assisted Raiden in purifying the jinsei. I spoke with Kotal, as an emissary of Earthrealm and the Lin Kuei. Cass represented the SF, Takeda the Shirai Ryu, Raiden the White Lotus and the Heavens, and Jin the Shaolin. All of us, as a  collective provided  _more_  than enough proof Earthrealm  _can_  be trusted. The Reiko Accords were thrown out, in favour of a treaty, a _decree_. One of peace, unity,  _solidarity_ , hope and building bridges towards our future. His 'bloodhound', as I call him," she simulated shooting herself in the head, "was  _none_  too pleased, seeing all of it was charade. A  _'public display of unity, but a private quarrel, with no end in sight'_  whatever the fuck  _that_  means. I mean, I  _know_  what it means, but he's just an  _ass._  Cassie  _groin_  punched him. That was, rather _amusing_. Unsurprising too, considering she is  _your_  daughter, Johnny."

Waggling her eyebrows, _all_  males around her visibly shrunk back,  _disturbed_  with that little addition.

"You find men getting  _seriously_  injured _amusing_? Kara, so  _cynical_..."

Stephen joked, Kara winking at him.

"Only men I  _don't_  like. You're okay, as is Johnny, of course, my Dad, leader, Kenshi, Takeda, Jin and, Master Hasashi."

She walked over to a table, bottles of amber liquor haphazardly strewn about. Grabbing spiced cocoa rum, she took a generous measure, clapping the actor on the back on her way back to her makeshift 'seat'.

* * *

He grinned, whistling at Kara. She waved him off, clinking her glass with him, before sitting on a crate, putting her feet up.

_"Cheers"!_

Johnny hollered, Sonya _laughed_. That took everyone back, as she had only consumed  _one_  drink over the half an hour she'd been there. It was  _obvious_  the two were back together, and the blond felt she could  _breathe_ , let down her hair. Drop General, at least for _tonight_.

"You look  _gorgeous_ , by the way."

Kara cracked a grin.

" _Someone_  noticed? I'm  _trying_. Padded bra means I am trying. Still  _got_  it"! She dusted off her shoulders, tone causing ripples of merriment. "Thank you. Invite said party, so I bothered. I have makeup to use up, before it gets all, _crusty_."

"Something tells me you  _aren't_  just talking about the makeup..."

Her mouth dropped, smile plummeting.

"I have _some_  morals, Johnny. Gods, that would be  _nasty_." She looked down at her chest. "I know this is coming from the woman with cleavage on show. To be honest, I wanted to see if they  _still_  looked decent.  _Maybe?_  Old lady cleavage  _attractive,_  guys"?

A  _collective_  'tch' resonated, causing her to catch on to another drift.

"Wait." Lin's surprised tone rung out. " _None_  of the guys here are single, but you're _trying_ "?

Her husband shook his head, wondering if he should call their babysitter, get out of a potentially _bad_  conservation, path  _meandering_  somewhere the recipient of said question may not wish to wander down.

* * *

To his  _astonishment_ , Kara answered,  _firm_  but fair, voice bold.

"It isn't for  _anyone_  else. I wanted to look and feel  _presentable_ , give myself a _confidence_  boost. Too old for that 'dating'  _nonsense_. Not twenty anymore." An exaggerated sigh billowed from her mouth, plume of smoke leaving nostrils. "Too  _old_  for messing around. 'Sides, I reckon I'm _dead_  in that department. Its been an  _age_  since I tried. Not sure my body would  _react_  the way it  _should_."

"Wait," Johnny put down his glass, "how long  _HAS_  it been"?

His raised eyebrows had the woman make a face.

"If you have to  _think_  about it, its been  _wayyy_  too long..."

Kara's ex chimed, trying to placate his fellow man.

"Kara isn't the dating type. Something that attracted me was the fact that she held much  _respect_  for herself, her body. Not just anyone  _gets_  'it', they have to work, not  _assume_."

Kara's face lightened its severity.

"Yeah. I  _used_  to think it was stubbornness, keeping me from having  _fun_. I soon realised that the dating world _isn't_  fun. Met some decent guys, some not so much. I don't ask for much. Someone who has heard of soap  _and_  water is a good start. Once, I had wafts of  _nauseating_  body odour. I knew it wasn't me, I had a shower, used deodorant  _and_  perfume. I tried to  _convince_  myself it wasn't my date, but it was. I couldn't do it, I felt _ill_. I get that life is  _hectic_ , you may not have time to get washed, but at  _least_  use a wet cloth under your arms. Another wanted to know my  _sizes_ , wondering if, after looking me over,  _all_  of me was small. He was average build, so I asked if  _any_  of him was big, since he was rather average. Funnily enough, he  _didn't_  like that..."

Stephen  _coughed_ , spluttering rum. Lin hit his back a few times.

"Jesus. You _know_  how to pick 'em, huh..."

Impishness bounced over Kara, her body flounce.

"Hey! I dated  _you_  at one point. What you _tryna_  say? Oh," she smirked, "I have  _several_  date stories.  _Buckle_  up, guys..."

* * *

After a good half hour, Kara  _abruptly_  stopped speaking of personal matters.

"I realise  _whom_  I'm speaking in front of." Looking to her leader, then Hanzo, her eyes found Sonya's. " _Shoot_  me now, _please_ "?

The blond scoffed, waving a hand. For once, she _wasn't_  wearing her tactical gear. Instead, she wore a grey, long-sleeved shirt, dark-wash denim jeans and brown ankle boots. Johnny wrapped his arm around her, spouting endearments _loud_  and clear.

" _Nothing_  wrong with talkin' about that. We're all _adults_. Besides, you're far too _modest_." Johnny located the Shirai Ryu leader's eyes. " _Kara's_  the one who found your body, purified your soul."

The woman shrank back, frantically getting out what she felt necessary.

"I didn't _find_  it, per-say. I _located_  it. Didn't  _see_  anything. Raiden and Fujin were the ones who took you out of that place.  _Covered_  you up, before I used the Jinsei to purify your soul."

Sub-Zero  _hadn't_  known that, the woman keeping quiet about it. He understood, that would garner her  _attention_  she would not want.

Hanzo fell quieter than  _ever_  before, gazing intently at the floor as waves of emotion hit him square in the chest.

"I didn't want  _recognition_ , 'fame'. I did what I felt was _right_ , that's all."

The woman offered an  _olive_  branch tentatively, knowing the man could burn it, shrivel her offering,  _prune_  the fruit and the pads of her  _fingers_...

* * *

His head shooting up had her drawing back.

"That's _all_? You saved my _life_. My fate was determined,  _decided_  by you."

"It was the _right_  thing to do. Yeah,  _I_  made the decision to give you back your soul. Glad to see it _was_  the correct one. It wasn't made lightly, I  _assure_  you."

That _floored_  the man, pride  _disliking_  that he hadn't made the decision himself, but acceptance steamrolled its way in, _stamping_  out stubbornness, in favour of humble,  _gracious_  acceptance.

In a _split_  second, he could have found  _true_  death, what he'd craved for over half his life, but, he was restored, finding peace  _within_  himself, fitting back into entirely  _new_  surroundings, slotting in nicely.

That was  _huge_ , the weight potentially catastrophic, had the woman before him not known  _how_  to bear it.

She bore _him_ , his problems, his issues for _twenty_  years, knowing full well he may  _despise_  her, weight of his will knocking her and  _kicking_  her while down.

And, he surprised himself, for he felt _immense_  gratitude.

* * *

"I cannot quite believe that I placed my burdens upon you, without warrant, without cause. I issued you with  _misery_."

"Not quite." Kara held up her hands. "I didn't see  _anything_  personal, just want to clarify, but I did see some clan life. I believe I saw your  _wife_ , though that is a conversation for  _another_  time."

Lead weight firmly plopped itself in the leader's stomach. It  _refused_  to budge, angle of his body or not. Swallowing discomfort, sliding down far  _easier_  with vice, he nodded.

"Mainly saw the  _cell_  you were kept in. Its four walls, the same, over and over, runes speaking of immolation of the flesh, desecration of the soul, violating the body, tormenting the mind..."

"You could _read_  those"?

"Yes. Raiden's incantations were written in similar dialect, phonetics  _almost_  one and the same. I didn't  _see_  the cell in person, though I  _was_  pulled down the hallway it was off. Bricks were missing, bars rusted. A plinth lay in ruin in the room, runes etched out, mere dust on the floor."

 _Gallant_  prose smacked Hanzo as ironic, matter-of-fact, washed down, again with  _vice_.

"Quan no longer needed the chamber, after 'losing' me."

Kara sympathetically agreed.

"I need no  _sympathies_ , Kara." The man snapped, Kara all but  _snapping_  the branch, her grip on it tightening.

Any harder, and all would  _hear_  the snap...

* * *

 _Shuffling_  feet drew her attention, as her friends made the decision to  _leave_ , mood no longer jovial, atmosphere, having run a marathon was now on _fumes_ , those fumes emanating from an increasingly _sedate_  pyromancer...

Offering piteous eyes at the woman did little but  _fan_  her flames, when they  _should_  have been extinguished.

Flammable alcohol  _wasn't_  the liquid to do that, fleeing friends knowing that all too well.

* * *

"Tell me what I  _should_  say, then. If I can't offer sympathy, should I offer  _apathy_? Pat you on the head, like you would a well-behaved _dog_ , because you  _didn't_  lose your cool? Talking of suffering isn't what either of us wish to do, but it  _happened_ , it was  _real_ , and we are retreating into shadows again, instead of manning the fuck up and _talking_  about it. I get it"! Kara stood, waving her arms. "I spent two weeks in that shit hole, you spent _decades_. I can't grasp how much _agony_  that would cause..."

"Dredging up the past is  _not_  what ails me. It ails  _you_."

 ** _"Really?_**   _Denial_  stage, huh"? Rolling hazels, she sucked in a breath. "Did you ever step back,  _let_  yourself grieve? For your past, the people you _knew_? Cause I have. It was  _painful_  at first, as I knew it would be, but I had  _enough_  of feeling sorry for myself. I  _learned_  to grieve, then move on. Its the 'moving on' part that you seem  _unable_  to do. You aren't an _idiot_. You know what you  _must_  do, but you refrain. You hold back, when you ought to _open_  the floodgates, There's only so much pressure one can take, before the dam  _bursts_ ,  _everything_  spills out,  _without_  direction, without  _mercy_.  _My_  past is my own, but I would  _share_  it with you, if it would _help_  your plight."

 _Shock_  jolted Hanzo's stomach, lurching it. Sharing something personal wasn't for him, and with a woman, who  _wasn't_  his wife?

He blurted out. "Sharing memories is  _personal_ , very much so. How can you be so _lax_  with the suggestion?"

Defending herself was flipping the hourglass, sand gathering in her hand as  _proverbial_  weapon.

"Lax? No.  _Free_. I am free with it. I  _let_  myself suffer, wallow in pity. In doing so, I found myself, whom I was _meant_  to be. The past shaped but did not  _define_  me. I wouldn't let it. It wouldn't  _dare_  try. You  _only_  have your past to lean on.  _No_  social life, and don't give me any of that", she squinted, "I don't mean parties and such. You  _don't_  get out there, you stay in the  _same_  four walls, reside in them on your  _own_  discretion.  _Four walls_ , Hanzo. Despite the hesitancy of your actions, you revert back to those  _four_  walls. These may be in your  _home_ , but caging yourself, caging a bird that desperately needs to spread its wings can only end  _one_  way. The way out is  _simple_ , you've laid out the pathway towards it  _multiple_  times. I don't wish to remove the stones, I wish to give you the tools to  _break_  them. Sever the chain, the link that binds you to self-hatred. That's all I  _ask_."

Her reply was as  _muted_  as the man could muster, ductile. He _needed_  her to be docent, and docent she  _was_.

"It is an _anchor,_  something I lacked for quite some time. If its _all_  I know, I  _grasp_  onto it,  _clutch_  it to my chest."

"Like a  _child_." Her voice was unoffensive, far from _babying_  him, she said it as an  _assurance_ , not judgement. "Wearing it like a  _blanket_ , a  _second_ -skin. And you say _I_  wish to remain in darkness."

Light teasing garnered  _earnest_  smiles from the man, Kara's temperament shifting from agitated to  _amiable,_  the man's features not quite their angular harshness, sunset hues _smoothing_ , polishing brown eyes until  _bronze_.

If anything else needed to be said in that moment,  _neither_  chose to speak.

* * *

" _How_  would you extract the gem"?

Looking at him like he had  _three_  heads, a bewildered Kara entertained Hanzo,  _inordinately_  so.

"That's...huge. You'd give me your  _trust_ "?

"You've  _had_  it since we met. My loyalties lie with Kuai, by extension you and the Lin Kuei."

 _Blown_  away by that, Kara let out the most  _genuine_  smile she'd given in _months_.

"That, that means a lot. Thank you."

Gesturing for his hand, palm up, mauve threads of energy sprouted forth from her fingertips.

"Your _mind_  has to be willing too, Hanzo. If it is, your abilities will  _respond_  to mine."

A word sprung to mind, as flames licked his hand.

This felt _intimate_. It  _was_  intimate.

In  _his_  mindset, it was. Looking at Kara, it appeared little more than  _business as usual_.

"Hmm"? Her voice startled him. " _What_ "? Flickering heat was in her eyes, crackling fire cradled in her hand as she formed it into a gem. She handed him an Amber, lightest honey, darker molten liquid veins snaking throughout.

Hanzo coughed, clearing his throat. He felt as if he'd swallowed the sticky,  _sickly_  treat. Could he have been any less obvious in _staring_  at her?

* * *

Wasn't that the _second_  time he'd done that, whilst she focused on assisting him in his _constant_  search for peace? Something to hold on to? He held the crystal in his hand, it was a  _part_  of him, part of him that,  _again_  had been saved by the woman beside him. How could she merely _sit_  in respectful silence, when Johnny had blurted out  _her_  truth, one she  _kept_  from him?

Why did she keep that from him? Did it  _need_  to be secret? _What_  needed hiding from him? Squirrelling away information vital, to him lacked  _any_  validity. He grew to learn Kara  _wasn't_  an attention seeker. She used her powers for the  _good_  of others, seeking only their _best_  interests, in place of a reward.

What could he even  _offer_  her? Other than keeping his  _promise_  to form an alliance with the Lin Kuei, Hanzo decided he'd have to think on it.

* * *

"If you want to give it to me, its  _your_  call."

"You look  _different_ , is all."

Hazels widened, mouth slanting with uncertainty.

"Shall I take that as a compliment, or I as I don't look as  _short_  as I usually do"?

Kara was beginning to get used to the eye rolling, finding it rather  _charming_ , if not cheeky.

" _Different_ , no more, no less to say."

"Ah! I get it now. Its _my_  call how I take that, right"?

Feeling frustration nip at him, Hanzo agreed for the  _sake_  of agreeing.

Kara knew he was, calling his bluff with a _look_ , one he hadn't seen had since his Grandmother caught him  _stealing_  sugar from the jar in her kitchen cupboard. He was eight then, the look sending him scurrying off, only to find himself _bumping_  into his Father's legs,  _guilt_  smeared across his small face, along  _with_  sugar.

Even at  _forty-six_ , that look, one Kara oh-so masterfully, _unknowingly_  (further riling and worrying the man) delivered shot needle thin spikes of ice through his veins...

* * *

"Is it really so bad to  _want_  a compliment? Not asking for the world, or for men to line up,  _praise_  me as if I were important."

And she called  _him_  'self-deprecating'.

He  _was_ , though clearly, she was too.

* * *

Pulling himself from solipsism, Hanzo opened his hand, placing the Amber in Kara's palm. She nodded, the leader waiting for her to retrieve her pouch, securing precious gem within.

When she didn't, he raised a brow.

"You'll get  _wrinkles,_  antiquated man."

Recalling she could now  _hear_  his thoughts, Hanzo felt like turning on his heel, walking towards a nearby wall and hitting his head upon it, until he slipped into unconsciousness.

"I  _can't_  take out the pouch. Its in my  _cleavage_. Bras have  _more_  than one use. Turn around."

 _Didn't_  have to ask him. Hanzo had  _already_  turned as soon as he heard the word 'cleavage.'

* * *

Locating her phone, Kara grabbed it and her keys, yawning after doing so.

"Take care, alright"?

She turned, hand roaming through her hair, a sign she was  _nervous_. The leader may not have been an expert in reading women, but that movement looked to be  _universal_.

"I would advise you let yourself  _grieve._  The  _veining_  in the gem? Its _darker_. Darker means negativity, something in you that has its roots  _deep_. It wouldn't be there,  _set_  in stone otherwise."

Holding her hands up, she bowed.

"I only  _advise_ , I do not order. Ordering is _rude_ , advising isn't. Thank you for the gem, its a kind gesture. Shows your  _inner_  character. The Amber itself is light, light, well, you get the _point_."

Rubbing her head, friendly hand extension followed.

"Going to go home. My lesson in the Jinsei Chamber begins at dawn, and its  _one_  in the morning, so..."

"Lesson"?

Nodding, excitement popped up, whole face lighting up.

"Yeah. My Mother is giving me some of her power, so I become stronger. I may be a Demi-Goddess, but my power is nowhere _near_  half hers. So, as she mainly resides with my Father now, she and Raiden made the decision to let me take on most, if not  _all_  of her duties, across  _all_  realms."

Moonlight found itself in the General's pupils, brightening, highlighting pale hints of skin.

"A  _noble_  deed. I underestimated you. For that, I apologise,  _sincerely_."

"Nice to know it  _isn't_  insincere..."

She made the _first_  move, hands at her core, one a fist, the other on-top.

"Need a portal"?

Hanzo was out of it, looking at the sky. He blinked, seeing it swimming,  _scarlet_  ripples on otherwise serene seas. He wobbled, reflex hands behind him. Kara felt the Amber pulse, setting her on edge. Turning, her _own_  reflex guided her towards the man, moving the crate she sat on earlier just under his ass, so he'd 'sit' on it.

More specifically,  _fall_  onto it.

He did the latter, the woman biting her lip, thwarting want to laugh.

* * *

Seeing something moving toward him, Hanzo blinked again, vision returning to normal, with a somewhat  _arrogant_  woman standing in his periphery.

"Always freaks people out when I do that. Been called a  _witch_ , among other things." Recalling insults no longer hurt her. They made her chuckle. "Told ya. If I can be useful, I  _will_  be. It'll soon be my  _title_. May as start as soon as possible."

She'd placed a hand on the ninja's shoulder, steadying him.

"How _many_  did you have"? Palpable giggling was palpable, in the silence of the space..."Oh no, mister. That bottle is staying over  _there_."

Glaring at her, then her hand, Kara, upon realising she  _whom_  she had her hand on retracted it, sheepishness crawling across her face,  _painfully_  slowly.

His huff threatened to bubble up more chuckles.

_Completely, utterly and indubitably a man, right there..._

**_I heard that._ **

Jumping a mile, the woman thought her heart would burst through her chest, it beat so rapidly.

" _Shit!_  Really? See, this is why I  _shouldn't_  drink"! Smacking her forehead, she grimaced. "Slower  _reaction_  times."

"I didn't hear  _anything._  However, now I  _know_  you said something detrimental, I shall resume smirking."

She  _could_  have slapped him.

She could have stomped her  _feet_.

She chose to squint, eyes  _slits_ , folding her arms impetuously.

* * *

"Okay." White flag a  _napkin_ , she waved it. "Well played. Haven't had nearly as much as I thought. Come to think of it, I smell like I've slammed my face into a _bar_. I don't drink  _that_  often, my honour is _fairly_  well preserved, right"?

She made a gesture Hanzo did not know, until she informed him.

"Scouts honour"?

"Why are you  _defending_  your actions? You've done  _nothing_  to worry me. Kuai clearly  _respects_  you, your intellect, your ability to lead. You are yourself now. This is you  _without_  title."

Kara nodded earnestly.

"Letting my hair down. Suggestion? Reckon you'd look better with it down. Swishing in the _breeze_..."

Incredulous brown eyes widened.

"How _many_  have you had"?

She had to think on _that_  too...

_If you have to think..._

"Its been too many..." the pair said together, Kara  _purposefully_  toning down her laughter to hear Hanzo laughing. Hearing that cadence had her feeling snug, like she'd worn her thermals, or was tucked under the plush duvet at home.

* * *

Unable to describe it further, she kept jovial, trifle gleeful.

"Feels _better_  than moping, right? Much better than frowning. Oh! Do let me know if Takeda needs any mental training. I know he's worked with his Dad, but I am _not_  his Dad. Significantly  _sneakier_. He's used to people teleporting behind him, scaring the ever living crap out of him, since, being around you. It _isn't_  only the Lin Kuei with peering, looming,  _curious_  eyes that use, honed that ability, after all."

Hanzo let a smile work its way onto his mouth, twisting moustache with the upturn of facial muscles.

Kuai really  _was_  her mentor. The man practically did the speaking  _for_  her, given the chance.

He'd much prefer to hear  _Kara_  than Kuai.

**_Wait._ **

He _did_  wait, waited for his mind to  _alter_  that thought.

It _didn't_. He did, indeed  _prefer_  Kara to Kuai.

If anyone heard that, they wouldn't  _let_  him live it down...

Kara  _may_  have heard it. If she had, she didn't show, let him know. He found he did  _not_  mind if she had.


	5. Faith Everlasting

Lilac energy swirled, twisting vines around Kara's arms, weaving around her body, cage protecting both her and the civilians cowering behind her. Branches constricted anything they touched, keeping enemies at bay. Tarkatan hoards were spotted in Outworld and on its plains. Baraka was head of the assault, the murdering of Mileena and D'Vorah  _paramount_  in his decision to attack. He  _believed_  Kotal was down and out, his armies drained of both men and resources...

How  _wrong_  he was, for Earthrealm, its clans and factions had joined in the battle, bringing  _hundreds_  collectively, effectively wipe his race out. Extinction, on  _mass_  scale.

Kara's voice commanding the bloodied, bruised and battered brutes to flee rang heavy bells in their ears, ringing tinnitus. Spectrum purple, brilliant mauve swept up, clearing away any delinquents, their plans  _foiled_  before they even began.

After dispatching six Tarkatan, Hanzo wiped his brow, as a little girl sprinted by him. Running into flurry of blades, hellfire sprung from his fists, until he heard Kara's voice in his head, her tone calm, but carrying  _admonishing_  within.

_Let me, please? Decorum and all. That, and if you miss, the kid will be fried jerky to those guys._

Sub-Zero ran up to the older male, stopping to catch his breath. The two watched Kara battle, sweeping the child behind her, shielding her with telekinetic energy.

* * *

After her transformation into a Goddess, she had grown into her role quickly, people drawn to her through word of mouth. Her role was shepherd to the dead, healer of the sick, protector. She fulfilled those duties and  _more_.

Hanzo found himself smiling, his fellow leader finding his eyes. In her Goddess attire, she looked almost  _regal_. Her simple purple cheongsam swept the ground as she span, thick cobalt obi belt securing it around her waist, its golden trim reflecting rays. As did her thin chain, its stone amethyst cabochon, her golden bangles and accents in her braid glittering. He'd only ever seen her in the  _dark_ , low light skimming features, embellishing only soft roundness. Slight features were revealed in the light of the midday sun, and when billowing fabric calmed, ceasing its flurry of activity with her movements.

 _Now_? Now he saw more definition, angled jaw, puffy cheeks, smooth, oval forehead. What looked to be a similar earth shade to his own eyes now revealed  _green_ , akin to the foliage around the two the first time he met her.

"I see  _why_  you chose her as your General. Her spirit  _radiates_  positivity, hope. She gives people _hope_ , her everything becomes their  _everything_."

Sub-Zero kept his face in check, as internally, he caught wind of  _something_  in the man's words.

He did not reply, merely kept watch on his General, joy increasing each second of battle. Any wounds he had were ignored, sting  _forgotten_. The cryomancer would be sure to inform Jakal that his daughter had grown into a  _more_  than capable kombatant.

There was  _fire_  in her eyes,  _drive_  in her heart,  _determination_  in her very being.

And he was  _not_  the only one to notice this.

* * *

The fray dying down, the marketplace clear, the Shirai Ryu leader made his way towards the Lin Kuei General and the girl. One look at him made him pause, consider moving in the  _opposite_  direction...

_Sheath your sword, for Raiden's sake. The kid just saw bladed monsters attempting to murder her family and friends. Do you think you, charging over here, sword raised won't have any effect on her? Fuck's sake..._

Ninja Sword still in hand, the man frowned, mind taken from battle by  _her._

Not wanting to sheath the blade, whilst Tarkatan  _blood_  ran down it was the reason. Of course it was.

* * *

Kara palmed her face, confrontational side rearing its ugly head. Further spooking the child behind her wasn't in any way, shape  _or_  form acceptable...

Sputters of  _persimmon_  from the girl's hand grabbed the woman's attention, worry shifting to exalted _wonder_...

* * *

Turning, she crouched, movements minimal.

"Big, scary man frightening you, is he? Should _I_  be afraid"?

Hanzo, eyes finding the little one's watery, pearly blues, sheathed his sword, harsh edges on both face and weapon  _disappearing_  on contact. He, too saw the  _attempt_  at flames, one so _tiny_  being able summon that utterly betrayed, revealing the  _Father_  in him was still well and truly  _alive_...

* * *

Feigning fright, the woman squealed.

"Eeeek"?

The curled, auburn haired girl laughed, Kara laughing at herself. She picked her up, smiling warmly to reassure her.

"Not very _convincing_ , was it? He's alright. In fact, you two have something in _common_."

Seeing another side to Kara soothed adrenaline pumping heart. Hanzo elaborated, the girl's confused features tugging on heartstrings.

"Pyromancy.  _That's_  what just happened. You have the same abilities as I. Its nothing to fear, it will not harm you. Its  _part_  of you, completely  _natural_. For one so young, that is a  _new_  one on me. How old are you"?

Coughing, Kara 'corrected' him.

"What's her  _name_  would be a good start. Deep breaths, little one, you'll be alright," she winked, "I  _promise_."

The woman's snark earned her a head shake.

" _Uh oh_. I just got a head shake"!

Childlike tones soothed the girl, pupils ever smaller.

"Nèamh. I'm," holding up five fingers had the two adults cooing over her, both completely _enamoured_ , "five."

"That means sky,  _heavenly_ , in Scottish Gaelic." The man before her's questioning frown lines went  _partially_  ignored. "Archives. I spent much of my life in The Heaven's, training my mind in both literature and language long  _before_  my abilities began to show. I was seven when they did, similar to you, little one." Kara placed Nèamh down, offering a hand. "Well then. It's lovely to meet you, Nèamh. My name is  _Kara_."

Kneeling, Hanzo gestured for Kara to let him speak with the child. They exchanged  _confusion_  in hand gestures, _trust_  in eyebrow raises, and agreement in  _permission_.

* * *

'Dad mode' came out in  _spades_ , Kara finding the man's words, his actions palpable. He cooed, simpered,  _acquiesced_  to her calls for hugs and her bear, which Kara found on-top of a guard rail. He hadn't had much of a chance to be a Father...

No, that  _wasn't_  right. He _had_  the chance. He did  _not_  take it, choosing, instead, to try and please his  _Father._  Work towards becoming a ninja, the warrior he felt he  _should_  be. He spent all of a _week_  with Harumi and Satoshi before leaving for training in the foothills of the nearby mountain range.

His wife gave him her support, but he couldn't deny the  _tears_  in the corner's of her eyes,  _loss_  battling happiness, fight taking part on her usually serene,  _graceful_  features.

Leaving her was the  _worst_  thing he had ever done in his life. He couldn't blame youth, he was an  _adult_  when Satoshi was born.

He left because he decided his Father was  _more_  important than the woman, who _promised_  herself to him, for the  _rest_  of their lives.

How  _short_  they were. How pitifully,  _dreadfully_  short.

Hanzo fell short  _multiple_  times, not even bothering to pick up the pace enough to vault over the hurdles _he_  placed in front of him himself...

* * *

"We ought to find your family," Kara mused, assuming she had any, "or friends, acquaintances."

Pearly blues were cloudy, wiped by the sleeve of Nèamh's dress.

"Papa and Uncle."

"Picture them for me, please? I can  _track_  them, using my mind's eye."

The girl toddler did, their faces manifesting in front of her made her eyes widen, jaw drop.

"Wow!"

"Its  _nothing_. They are", she turned her head to the left, "in the hotel. About ten minutes away. Hanzo? Going to take the little one to her family. Could you go to the barns? There's a another group of citizens there. They ought to know it is  _safe_.  _Don't_  let them come out, its...an  _unpleasant_  sight out here. See you."

* * *

Kara splashed her face with water, water fountain a Godsend, clearing the sweat, grime off her face, cooling her neck and chest. Without turning, she spoke to the man approaching her.

"You were really  _kind_  with Nèamh. Inner parent coming out? Satoshi had an  _excellent_  role model. She's going to be just  _fine_ , by the way."

Inner sourness bubbled over.

"I hold _regret._  Not for my son, but for how  _little_  I was there for him, for Harumi. I,  _neglected_  them, in favour of  _duty._  I  _may_  have succeeded in becoming the next leader of the Shirai Ryu, but I failed in my duty as a  _Father_ , a  _husband._  They _deserved_  better."

The woman backtracked, rubbing her head.

"Sorry. That was callous _, insensitive._  I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It is also the _truth._  That is inconsequential detail, in comparison to how I  _feel_. Failure _haunts_  me, an ever faithful shadow, the weight of the fiend on my back at _all_  times."

"Might look like, since I didn't have kids, that I  _dislike_  them. I don't. They are wonderful,  _most_  of the time. I would know, I babysat Cassie, Jacqui  _and_  Takeda." Her face turned stern, eyes fixed on the ground as she recalled their childhoods. "Funnily enough, Cass was actually the most well  _behaved_  of the bunch.  _Never_  stepped out of line, grades were among the  _highest_  in her class."

"Also," she continued, "in  _your_  head, you think they deserved better. What _I_  see tells me differently. I doubt highly that you were  _any_  different with your son as you were with Nèamh. You were  _fab_  there, on her level, making her day that much  _sunnier._  After what happened today, you  _chose_  to help, when your past  _could_  have overtaken you, made you run. I  _bet_  you acted accordingly with Takeda. He speaks  _fondly_  of you."

Kara offered tentative smile. In her current happy state, she wished to  _continue_  the conversation, but knew it was a touchy one. Out of respect, she fell silent.

* * *

Leaving to find Kotal, to share the good news, she left her fellow alone. He wasn't quite alone.  _Memories_ , terrible, harsh, splashes of _red_ , myriad of shades flooding his mind, spectrum vivid, surrounds hazing around him as he  _fell_  to the floor, tears clogging ducts for too many years  _erupting_  out of him.

He wouldn't cry  _aloud._  That would be reserved for the  _solitude_  of the fortress, the  _safety_  of his room.

* * *

_Sweating like a sinner in a church here. Urgh..._

Returning to the barrel, Kara dunked her hands into tepid water, splashing it on her face and neck. A few drips found their way onto her robes, but that was quickly forgotten, as she went to drink the fluid, hands cupped. She let it fall between her fingers, chastising herself. The water, whilst clear likely  _wasn't_  for consumption.

Kotal had withdrawn his army, upon confirmation of victory. Extended his hand, solar blue flares emanating from it had Kara stunned,  _shocked_  that the Emperor, the  _God_  would give her, and, by extension, Earthrealm his trust  _willingly_  had her head bow low, hands clasped under her chest, giving him  _full_  honours. His energy combined with hers to create a Lapis Lazuli, its vitreous brilliance  _captivating._  She thanked him  _profusely,_  shortly after receiving Cassie's Citrine, Jacqui's Carnelian and Jin's Jade.

"I'mma need a  _bigger_  bag..." rounded up cachinnation for a good, long while...

* * *

Seeing to injuries (most were scrapes, cuts from falling, whilst fleeing) took  _less_  time than the woman anticipated, leaving her with her thoughts until Cassie's group returned. She'd then create the portal to take them to their respective homes. She  _didn't_  have to wait for the Shirai Ryu leader, the man in the _furthermost_  corner from her, as _far_  away as he could possibly get.

 _Part_  of Kara felt offended, just a bit. She _had_  spoken of his past,  _assumed_  things she shouldn't, but it wasn't in jest,  _or_  mockery. Deciding she  _didn't_  want children meant she didn't quite grasp the parental rope. Babysitting taught her somewhat of that. She learned that, whilst she found children charming, funny, and liked their  _abstract_  minds and ideas, her body, more specifically, her  _mind_  did not get that feeling. The want, the  _urge_  to bring life into the world.

She  _knew_  the world for what it was, saw it as  _plain_  as day.

So did the man in the corner, roaming for Gods- _knows_ -what, his feet seemingly fascinating as he kept his gaze on them.

Yet, he  _had_  a child. He must have felt the...she couldn't think of an  _appropriate_  word for it. Other than asking him  _why_  he wanted to  _breed_ , she decided she'd much prefer  _choking_  in the silence...

* * *

Humming, she caught sight of Cassie, arm-in-arm with Jacqui, the ladies sporting wide, toothy grins. Jin trudged along behind them, dragging bow staff in his stead.

_You okay, Jin? You look a bit dour._

The monk, barely lifting his head shrugged.

_Is there something you wish to tell me?_

He looked up, mouth stern, but eyes filled with  _worry_.

_**You wouldn't judge?** _

_Never! Well, unless you killed someone in cold blood. Probably have to tell someone then..._

Kara rubbed the back of her head, the monk's laughter prompting a smile.

"I have an _idea_ , but,  _don't_  worry about it. I might be old, but I am _far_  from preachy, nor do I think  _my_  'younger days' were better. I think _everyone_  has the right to be their true,  _authentic_  selves. Society can kiss my  _saggy_  ass. I'll back you up if _anyone_  starts."

Her whispering went hugely appreciated. Though Cassie and his friends knew, _most_  people knew, Jin was hesitant to tell everyone, as not _all_  would accept it.

"If they don't accept you for _you_ , they don't deserve to be  _in_  your life. I'm saying this, and you annoy the _Netherrealm_  outta me..."

Jacqui clapped the man on the back, the five making their way to the portal chamber.

Hanzo skulked behind, to Kara's awareness, seemingly  _only_  hers, puffy eyed, red cheeked.

He did not speak, mind and mouth buttoned. He sewed the button on _himself_.

His gem though? When the woman got back home, she found it had  _cracked_.

Thin, hairline, though a crack nonetheless.

* * *

_If you need to talk, here's my address._

She relayed it off-by-heart.

_If that's too personal, use the crystal maybe? Also, the park where we first met is open until ten. Its secluded, quite sombre actually, now that I come to think of it. I fully understand if you want to say no. Also, I hear several houses were destroyed during the battle. The building material was full of wood worm, rot. Its being gathered into a pile just beyond the town limits. It needs burning, in a controlled environment. I suggested you to the Emperor. Reigning everything in isn't healthy. Controlled destruction could be of some help. Up to you._

He didn't reply. Kara knew he'd  _heard_  her, choosing not to chase matters.

There was little need to pursue  _anything_. Remaining solemn was the _norm_  for the ninja. Again, it was up to  _Kara_  how to take his reaction.

More so, his _lack_  of reaction.

* * *

_In your own time._

_**My time was never my own.** _

_Dropping_  her crystal, Kara heard a  _ping_  as it bounced off the bathroom floor.

_Well, I'm offering mine._

**_It still isn't my own._ **

_Well then. I could have gone with condescending, but that wouldn't be right. I don't have an answer for you. I don't have the correct answer, more like._

Instead of fretting, awaiting reply, she merely dragged her weary self to her own bathroom, prepare for bed, rare early night a  _Godsend._


	6. The Price Of Freedom

"Good! Your guard is secure. Luck or cheating, I  _couldn't_  get through it. Now for mental guard. Its far  _harder_  than it appears."

"Yeah", Takeda mopped his brow, "when I met Ermac, I heard hundreds, possibly  _thousands_  of voices, all  _yearning_  to be heard. Felt like I had an  _orchestra_  playing right by my ear.  _Deafened_  me for a time, disorientated me."

Kara nodded.

" _Most_  people's minds cannot be heard, their thoughts  _private_ , unless they give  _express_  permission. However, telepaths can get through rather  _easily_ , as no one thinks to guard their mind. You don't believe  _anyone_  could ever hear you. Reciting your grocery list, remembering the time of your child's recital, recalling fond, or not so fond memories of youth. Why would anyone wish to hear _those_ "?

"We can _manipulate_  that, right? Twist them, to  _think_  what  _we_  want? Do _our_  bidding"?

Stomach descending into her bowel, Kara fought anxiety.

"Got it in  _one_. That's what...," phrasing it carefully,  _ire_  of the man leaning against a block of flats considered, "sorcerers can achieve, through certain _practises_ , Gods most  _certainly_. They tap into the innermost thoughts, the  _core_ , personal, things you  _shouldn't_  utter aloud, _traumas_  and the like. Then, they  _replay_  those, over and over, creating  _fear_. Fear is  _natural_ , base emotion. It can make us  _flee_ , run faster, to  _escape_  danger, or ready us when we  _need_  to  _fight_. However. The fear here is  _unwavering_. It leaves the affected feeling isolated, desolate, they have  _nothing_  to hold on to. They may as well let go of whatever _ties_  them to the world. Their links are often _ripped_  from them. Despite it being in mind in all but a  _few_  cases," she sighed, braving ire, "it  _wasn't_ , unfortunately in the case of your  _Master_. Because of this? His mind is closed off,  _secure_  behind steel bars, concrete  _walls_."

Ire in  _full_  force, Hanzo's mind flew open, hinges  _barely_  holding on, force of the slam reverberating through  _her_  mind.

_Not in front of Takeda, now. I merely meant that you linger in the past. Your indiscretions fuel you, instead of your strides into the future. Ire, w_ _hen it should be inspire. You inspire the man before me, the hundreds under your leadership. They are the future. Your future, they are not, unless you allow it._

Takeda's nervous eyes found both sets of eyes, one compassionate, the other flitting, fretting about  _how_  to act.

* * *

He felt uncomfortable to the point where his Master's uttering made him jump, his heart's heavy beat  _aching_  his chest.

"It is fine.  _Continue_."

The younger male bowed, accepting the answer easily. Kara did not, matter not brought up, purely through  _deference_.

* * *

_Use your sight to observe your surroundings. Make notes of changes. Try to block out environmental noises._

Kara vanished, whipped up in orchid energy. Tuning out as much background noise as he could; car horns,  _alarms_ , children playing, adults  _gossiping_ , feet rushing to  _unknown_  destinations.

All fell _silent_ , as his mind's eye observed all around him. This sight  _transcended_  physical height, easily topping smaller buildings, reaching the half way mark of high-rise buildings. He could see through the glass windows of shops, offices, receptions. He knew Kara  _wouldn't_  intrude in those, as she had little need to reside in them, merely to 'trick' him.

_Ignoring_  her, he saw _rainbows_ , colours brighter than usual, hues multi faceted, normally single shades. Then, gradually, he let audible stimuli make an appearance. One by one, sounds of everyday  _life_ filled his ears, smells of street food,  _donuts_ , hot dogs with  _onions_ ,  _spices_  on the wind.  _Cinnamon_  primary scent, his stomach rumbled, recalling it  _was_  around dinner time.

Embracing the quiet felt  _good_ , serenity amongst city's busyness welcome.

* * *

"I also meant observe  _me_. Changes? I appeared  _several_  times. It's _fine_ , considering its  _me_ , but if that was an  _opponent_ , than you would have been  _attacked_."

_Mirth_  filled the voice on his left, though warning came through  _loud_  and clear. Snapping from vision, the young man shot forward, spinning, putting himself off balance. He would have fallen, were it not for his leader, appearing on his right, taking his arm. Something told the younger he  _wasn't_  sore about his pupil's 'defeat'. If anything, the elder was  _amused_ , trace humour glinting on  _stone_ features. It was as if Kara had taken a chisel and chipper, chipping at the man's  _mask_ , and he  _let_  her...

* * *

"Um," the teen rubbed an arm, "what would it be like to  _be_  controlled? I don't mean like  _that_ , I mean in a  _controlled_  environment."

Adults eyes sufficiently _widening_ , Takeda wished he could take that  _back_...

"You'd  _want_  me to do that? Purposefully _blind_  you? You know I  _wouldn't_  hurt you, right"?

"Not being able to call  _your_  mind your _own_ , as you do not truly know if it  _is_  or not? I  _wouldn't_  recommend it. However," Hanzo turned to face Kara, "if Takeda wishes it, I too, know you would  _not_  take advantage, I will stand back. Remain on stand-by."

A sick feeling plopped itself in the General's gut, fully intending on propping itself up her _throat._

"Are you sure?  _Really_  sure? I don't know if I can do that. You see, Quan Chi made me see my _worst_  fears. He repeated that, monotonous pattern something I wasn't able to _erase_."

Takeda nodded, _bravery_  in his stance,  _brevity_  on his face.

_"Yes."_

"Alright." She made her way into his mind, revealing the man's inner thoughts, his worries, troubles.

* * *

He feared losing  _Jacqui_ , unsurprising to the woman.

He feared losing Kenshi  _again_ , the two only recently reuniting,  _reconciliation_  taking the place of misunderstanding.

All he saw was _darkness_ , blotting out surroundings, splotches of paint messily thrown about an ever  _decreasing_  white canvas. The road beneath him turned to  _sludge_ , noxious, covering his feet, creeping  _up_  his legs,  _consuming_  his body until his neck. _Paralysed_ , convulsing, with all the might he had left, Takeda _begged_  Kara to stop.

* * *

The General did, teary eyed. Fretting, she paced, head in hand. All but storming over, she crouched, single tear falling from her nose.

"Gods, that felt  _wrong_. Despicable. I am so _sorry._  What on Earthrealm was I  _thinking_? Please let me know if you feel off,  _dizzy_  even. Couldn't  _stand_  the idea of you being hurt be me, but it doesn't show until _later._ " Looking at his leader, she bravely faced him. "I'm _really_  sorry. If I _have_  done damage, feel free to have me become  _better_  acquainted with the ground. Wouldn't  _blame_  you."

Shaking off the images he knew were _false_ , Takeda shook his head.

"Telling me to put you down?  _Why_  would I"?

Hanzo seconded that with a nod.

"I feel _fine_ , honestly. If I feel odd, I'll just take some Tylenol or something."

" _Well_  acquainted with that..." Her  _jape_  went unnoticed. She coughed. "Promise me you'll let me know of  _any_  changes. Sound like a doctor, but I'd rather know than think myself ill. Cause I  _can_  do that. Learning not to.  _Still_  a worrier, all the  _same._ "

"Dad is like that. He  _hides_  it well."

"I've found most  _men_  do..." The woman smirked wryly. "It isn't in man's nature to  _feel,_  after all. I hope that view changes, it causes guys to suffer in  _silence_  and misery. Surely that's  _wrong_ "? She helped the man up. "Want a crystal"?

"To speak to me"?

"Yes. I can speak with my mind, though I cannot traverse realms.  _Huge_  headache if I try. Felt like my head was going to _explode_. I don't take painkillers unless I feel like I am, well,  _leaving_  the world of the living. Here."

The pair held hands, the creation process simpler, with his abilities matching hers.

* * *

Withdrawing, Takeda held an Amethyst, Kara Silver shard.

" _Silver_ , huh? Kenshi is Celestite, composed of metal. Seems the two of you have the element  _Metal_  in your bloodline. And I don't mean _iron_..."

That 'witty ditty' died faster than flies, hitting an electrified _lamp_.

"Thank you. I'll just put this in my bag."

The male's brow raised, mouth taking on amused quirk.

" _Still_  haven't got a bigger one"?

"Hey"! Kara rolled her eyes sardonically. "Its  _hard_  to find cloth pouches these days. Tough to come up with the material for them. Tried hessian, too thick,  _scratchy_  too. If I am harbouring  _souls_ , no matter how little the amount, I'd rather not _tarnish_  them..."

* * *

_Vibrations_  in her pocket took her attention. She waved in apology as she left the scene, opening her pouch. Sputters of lightning gave off  _obvious_  calling. She took out the White Quartz, holding it in her palm.

After five minutes, she made her way back to the Shirai Ryu twosome.

* * *

"Goro has attempted a coup, and Kitana's forces are  _struggling_. They are considering _withdrawal_." She sighed. "Can I have _five_  minutes for stuff  _not_  to go wrong? Sheesh. Kitana needs assistance.  _Forgive me_ , but this training session will have to be cut short. Get in touch sometime, schedule more lessons? I rather  _like_  being a teacher. Putting my skills to use, for something  _other_  than stopping people being maimed, losing limbs and such is a breath of fresh air. Not quite  _fresh_ , but you get the idea. See you sometime." The two bowed, the woman then turning to Hanzo, bowing a second time.

He returned it as he and his pupil watched ever-so- _familiar_  portal come and go, the woman with it.

* * *

Finding Raiden, with Sub-Zero, Lin Kuei acolytes with Kitana and her men, the Princess beginning to  _sob_ , her body rocking flared panic in the General's gut.

All had figured that  _Goro_  would be at the head of the assault, weapon in each hand.

Who  _lead_  the charge?

_Liu Kang_ , his time as a revenent having more of an effect than first thought. He looked to hold power over the six-limb race, a feat in-of-itself, as they followed no one, held no covered his form, those  _well_  known to the cyromancer from his time as a puppet.

"Those are  _Netherrealm_  scars. Why would Liu remain, _reside_  there if he were freed from Quan's control"?

His remark fell on mostly deaf ears, people around him too dazed to comprehend them.

_Because he wasn't. He was the first to fall, the last to be revived. If his humanity died with his physical death, it would have died with his soul too._

Kara ground her fists, nails crescent marks in her palms.

_His Ruby was cloudy. I thought it due to how long the sorcerer had an influence on him. The Jinsei should have eradicated traces of corruption. Unless, of course..._

Her Master and the woman visibly gulped.

**_He did not wish to be saved. The Jinsei did not only change him. Raiden is acting rash. Harsher with his words than I have ever heard prior._ **

_You don't think Shinnok still holds power within the chamber? He couldn't possibly. After this, I'm going straight to The Heavens. I'll seek the other Elder Gods, Fujin too, their counsel. For now, we have to battle whom should be an ally yet again..._


	7. Come As You Are

Knocking greeted Kara's ears, repetition non-existent giving off whom was at her door in  _seconds_. It took her by surprise, fully expecting to hear Hanzo's voice in her head, perhaps an  _apology_  for dropping her crystal.  _Zero_  harm was actually meant or achieved, this she  _knew_.

Still. The fact he came _there_ , to her house meant he  _had_  listened to her.

* * *

Looking in the mirror by her front door, she huffed. Potting about the space in sweat pants and baggy blue t-shirt, slob, idly  _forgetting_  to brush her hair, liking the way it  _curled_  after being plaited, soon deeming her looks not  _significant_  enough for her to give a hoot.

* * *

Opening the door, she held up his gem, studying it in the light.

" _Could_  have used the stone, but you  _chose_  to come here. Something tells me you  _don't_  want me to just run my mouth." She moved out of his way. "Please, come in. Tea? I'm having peppermint. Soothes me."

"Soothes? My presence  _worries_  you so"?

Kara, without  _any_  shame looked him up and down, shrugging afterwards.

"Says the man in his robes, also  _armed_. Do  _I_  worry you so? I won't attack you. Would have done it by now. Tch. It was either tea or a bath, and...yeah, I'm _not_  chatting with you whilst bathing."

That  _wasn't_  the response the man had expected.

He had yet to get used to her humour, her 'chutzpah.'

* * *

"You okay with cats? I vacuum every chance I get, though fur manages to find its way into the  _strangest_  of places..."

Hanzo grew up around felines, wild and tame. He found them endearing, if not audacious, _bold_.

A little like...

* * *

Trailing off after receiving silence for answer, Kara headed to the back door of her house, calling her cat's name.

"Shuĭ"?

" _Water_ "? Hanzo chimed, amused.

"Yeah. She glides elegantly, like a river. Calmest cat I've ever known. Burmese. Lap cat. Gets on with  _almost_  everyone."

"Almost"?

Kara cracked up, smirk creating creases around her mouth and eyes.

"Don't know how she is with you, _yet_."

Suede fur whizzed through the door, skidding to a halt before the kitchen worktop.

"Feel free to sit. It may be  _my_  home, but it is also whomever  _visits_  me. Main bathroom is upstairs, had a washroom installed downstairs too, for my Dad." Quivering, she shook her head. "He  _fell_  a few years back, tumbled down the stairs. Claims he _tripped_ , but my Mom and I think its arthritis. His joints seize sometimes, often with terrible weather. I was not risking a  _second_  time, so I had the utility room converted to a washroom."

Using nicknames showed Kara let her guard down. She was, after all in her own home, her  _own_  setting. Everything about her demeanour, her candour meritable, care for her family shining through distinctly.

* * *

"Oh, and try not to ruin my couch. If I wanted it made into a two-seater, I'd slice it up myself. Ask Dad for  _his_  kunai..."

That garnered a snort, from  _both_  parties...

* * *

Taking out a tin from the cupboard, Shuĭ's purrs grew louder. She pawed at the  _wrong_  ankle however, curiosity taken from her next meal, affixed firmly on this  _new_  person.

"Well, I'll be! Food is her  _main_  priority and yet, she seems to  _like_  you. You don't, by chance have  _dogs_ , do you? She  _loves_  the smell of them. Cassie's dog, Munch covered me in fur last I saw him. Little Miss here went  _crazy_ , rubbed herself all over me like a  _hussy_."

Tail straight up, the cat's amber eyes were akin to his  _soul_  gem.

"Perhaps she  _sees_  your aura. She  _gives_  trust easily, but its easy to  _lose_  it too. Here, sweetheart. Its beef, your  _favourite_ "!

Her cat walked elegantly to her bowl, sitting with  _no_  command.

"And they say you  _can't_  teach a cat..."

* * *

Feeding the lap cat, Kara's amusement grew as her fellow female scouted out resident male, sitting next to him on the couch, deciding whether or not to plop herself onto his  _knee_.

"Tell her  _no_ , if you don't want her to use you for a pin cushion. She understands yes, no, sit, stay and paw." Bringing in a tray containing mugs and her favourite teapot, Kara placed them on the table.

"Steep the bag for as long as you want." Hospitality cruised its way into her actions,  _impishness_  apparent at her next question. "Want some cake? Honey and almond. Made it for my birthday, got carried away and made  _too_  much." Her next words were for herself, reminders.  _"Cupboard on the left, above the sink. Yellow Tupperware lid."_

The woman, having turned forty-five had taken a few days off. Hanzo could tell, from her  _messy_  braid, hairs  _splaying_  out from carefully woven strands, relaxed clothing, baggy sweats. Natural features gave off younger than her  _actual_  age. 'Inelegance' suited her,  _blessed_  her with grace. She looked after herself, that much was clear.

Far from 'lax', the man freely admitting he was  _wrong_...

* * *

"Hey. Zoning out on me already? Am I really that  _boring_ "? Kara waved a hand. "Yes to cake or will you gain _fifty_  pounds? Please tell me you aren't the type who  _believes_  that. A slice  _won't_  hurt. The  _whole_  thing? Yeah."

Hanzo nodded, sugar rare in his diet. Getting out what she needed, his host turned to face him.

"How much? I can be, overly  _generous_  with servings."

Standing with a cake slice in her hand was oddly cathartic, as if she'd broken through the man's  _negative_  barriers, revealing the man  _beneath_  to be amenable. She found most were, when you  _willingly_  listened to them, learned to see  _beyond_  their initial misgivings.

Being directed to cut as slim a slice as possible, without the cake falling apart was  _hysterical_ , Kara only refraining from laughter, due to having  _sharp_  implement precariously near the fingers of her left hand.

She was  _right_  handed, but disliked  _heavily_  the idea of slicing digits off, 'decorating' the treat in  _macabre_  fashion...

* * *

"Here. I warn you, its pretty _good_. Last I made it, it was gone in _seconds_. Lemon icing is Johnny's weakness.  _Don't_  tell him I said that. He'd go spare, knowing anyone else has knowledge of his  _bitter_ tooth. He lay the sweet on thick enough in his  _younger_  days. Gods. Gave me a damn  _toothache_..."

Taking a bite, Kara cleared up after herself, tilting her head wryly.

"Awfully tidy, for a  _man_ ," she teased, "hey! No crumbs on the couch, with me, having to shove the vacuum cleaner head down the back of it. Great to have some time to myself. My jobs are wonderful, but even the  _wicked_  need rest, no matter what they  _may_  say..."

When the man piped up, Kara soon learned he was pragmatic, he stated _facts_ , his brain a well oiled machine, bringing up important topics, lacking Kara's  _distinct_  folly.

Whilst she did not mind this, when she was  _joking_ , him taking it seriously, rather than see for it for what it was wore a tad _thin_...

* * *

"Your duties, running back and forth between realms, as both mediator  _and_  Goddess. You risk spreading yourself thin, wearing yourself out. Your birthday gave you the chance to unwind, focus on your  _own_  well being"?

"Hmm"? Kara questioned, tad bit frazzled. "I do get time to myself,  _occasionally_. I think it better me at risk than  _multiple_  people, however. I have more of a chance of defending myself, than someone wearing  _rags_ , carrying pots and pans. Mentally prepared,  _physically_  too. I keep my own health in check. I've experienced what  _happens_  when you don't. And yes, it  _did_. Why ask, I wonder"?

"It put you in a more  _suitable_  head space to speak of past events."

"That it did. Quan. You wish to speak of Quan? I am okay with that, I let the pain hit me long ago, learned how to work  _alongside_  it. I worry it'll hit you at some point. When that happens..."

"When?  _Presumptuous_."

"Also  _true_. When it does, as you don't have a second-in-command, if you want,  _I_  shall take your acolytes, join them with mine. Give you some time alone. You've been alone, but never  _truly_  alone."

That was,  _generous_  of the woman, Hanzo admitted to himself, musings twitching moustache. Raised, arched brows obscured his view, the same woman taking his mug, gesturing with her head towards the boiling kettle.

He declined, remaining on her, watching her like a hawk.

Her sigh got to him somewhat. Despite earlier reassurance, it became obvious Kara was  _reticent_  to speak.

He understood why. He  _would_  respect her, the topic at hand.

She appreciated that, more than he could  _possibly_  know.

* * *

Heading back to her kitchenette, forgoing tea, heading towards the couches felt like slogging up the mountain she grew up on, its peaks  _treacherous_.

Sitting down took an age, sipping tea an eternity,  _aeons_  before she felt Shuĭ's claws kneed her lap gently.

She could do this, she  _wanted_  to do this.

Clearly, Hanzo did too, for he came of his  _own_  accord.

* * *

"Twenty-six years ago, Quan Chi kidnapped Johnny, revenge for him preventing Shinnok's return to full power. He  _wasn't_  able to take on Raiden, not at that point. Sonya and I raced to his temple, finding it desolate, save for a pool of liquid in the middle of the atrium. Johnny lay in it, half submerged in crimson fluid. We couldn't get him out, as threads of magic struck us when we approached. Sonya  _knew_  attacking the sorcerer would weaken the shield, so she flew at him, all guns blazing. I summoned Raiden. He began chanting to wrestle control of the soul, keep it inside Johnny's body. I chanted to soothe him, he had a raging fever, practically  _sung_  to him at one point. The more he fought, the  _easier_  his grip on sanity was lost. I thought that was strange, but didn't press it. Sonya 'defeated' Quan, rushing over to see the two of us, hauling the actor from the pool. He needed my Mother's assistance. I could only do so much. It was as we went to leave that I felt something. Like, tapping on my shoulder. _Barely_  there, slight, untraceable, or so I thought. Quan had fled, hobbling through a portal created by his revenents. I asked Raiden and Sonya to go ahead of me. I could not leave just yet. Again,  _something_  pulled at me, so I scouted the area, wondering what 'it' was."

She paused.

"Sorry.  _He_  was. Didn't know at the time, didn't wish to assume. Anyway. I located a sturdy wooden door leading to catacombs, several pathways lined with stone and cobbles. The air was musty, stale, incredibly  _dry_. Kinda knew there'd be  _spiders_  in there, but I had to press on. The torches were lit, someone had been there recently. I followed my sense, mind's eye wasn't really a  _thing_  then. I followed flecks of orange in the air, ghostly wisps of _fire_? I realised it  _was_  fire, so I bolted after it, seeing it cascade down a wall, stopping at the floor. An orb chamber lay before me as I opened the door. This one fell off the hinges, I had to prop it up against the wall, avoiding splinters as best I could. An Amber ball was perched on stone pedestal, dim, vibrancy  _stolen_. Verdant veining throughout took precedence, whom I later discovered, when I found your  _body_..." she clarified, "you were in your  _Scorpion_  guise. I didn't see anything I shouldn't. After I informed Raiden and Fujin of my discoveries, they found you  _nude_. I had left by that point, wanting to give you some  _privacy_. You deserved that, at  _least._ "

Feeling better after getting that out, Kara pressed on.

"The orb held a  _heartbeat_. Scared the crap out of me. Hadn't felt that before. I lacked the ability to create gems, so feeling that made my throat clench. As I left the room, the gem grew brighter. I tried each directional path, and only East did it begin to glow. As I walked forward for a good ten to fifteen minutes, I came across another room. Only, this one felt like the Jinsei Chamber. Different, in its runes and purpose, as I learned when I peeked through the cell bars. It was a cell, a fucking  _prison_  cell. A crude  _imitation_  of Earthrealm's most  _sacred_  place, made into a place of torment, _capture._  I almost baulked when I saw you. Not  _because_  of you, but because of the implications of  _where_  I was,  _whom_  I had found. You were thought lost, your _true_  body long destroyed, as Quan wouldn't wish to use the original, after what he done. The Gods brought you to the _real_  Jinsei Chamber, we rid your soul of Quan's malediction and gave you it back. You were thin,  _rail_  thin, limbs angles they shouldn't  _ever_  be in, cheek, jaw, hips, ribs, spine, they all stuck out, jutting, skin _paper_  thin. They covered you up. Only right. You were placed directly into the stream of energy to recuperate, as it would take time. You were there almost  _five_  months, as we debated whether or not you should be restored, as  _yourself_ , as Hanzo Hasashi. We couldn't  _ever_  know your pain, take it on as our own, but I inadvertently _did_. I can honestly swear to you that I only saw five things. Your wife leaving the dining hall, your Father, I think speaking with you, your son in his crib, a wooden rabbit on the floor of his room and your family, praying at the family altar.  _None_  of those spoke of distress, but your mind did. As you thought of those, thoughts whirring around a mile a minute, your entire life, experiences flying by in an instant, you  _screamed_ , several times. I  _resented_  myself for wanting to flee. Hearing that had me _sobbing_ , as if that would somehow accomplish something in _your_  favour. I wanted to  _cease_  the pangs in your heart, calm your mind, have it process what was going on there  _and_  then, in the chamber, let you see  _where_  you were, no longer in Quan's clutches. I  _couldn't_. I didn't have the  _right_  to touch you. Didn't need anyone else  _groping_  around as though you were their's. You were  _not_."

* * *

He  _wanted_  to open his eyes,  _witness_  the truth,  _see_  the woman before him as she wept, Hanzo  _equalling_  sorrow. He _heard_  her, Raiden, Fujin talking about him. The  _he_  he was, his truth, before all went to  _hellfire_ , and he was  _engulfed_  in it. The three spoke of the future, as if he  _had_  one. His fate, again, was in the hands of  _others_ , though  _they_  meant him well.

They  _wanted_  to give him peace, let him rest.

He wanted both, sought them in _death_. He wished to be left alone, to  _die_  in apt _isolation_.

Hanzo  _still_  felt alone, even as his brain shouted at him that he wasn't. This was why he  _accepted_  Raiden's second chance. He  _needed_  to make amends for his actions, his violence, his predilections, the wrath the bastard sorcerer _forced_  upon him.

* * *

"Whilst I respect and thank you  _eternally_ , for what you did, I wish to hear of the events of  _your_  capture."

Kara sipped more tea, freshness of the herb clearing nose and throat, its steam  _consoling_.

"It isn't all about  _me_  here. And, that's eternally  _altruistic_  of you. You are  _welcome_. Of my time in the temple? Good job its early, as this is gonna be a _long_  one..."

* * *

"I don't recall ever being placed into the rending pool. No," she scoffed, "he chose to siphon my soul in  _increments_ , place me in a room akin to the one you were found. I had just found Jax's orb, when Quan returned from the Netherrealm. He brought Nightwolf and Sindel with him. Sindel  _blew_  my eardrums with her banshee wail, and Nightwolf's spirit telepathy took my  _mind_  from me, my sight. Falling still,  _eerily_  still, muffled voices came to me,  _by_  me as I felt my feet being lifted off the ground. Unknown knuckles flashed in front of me, punching me in the nose. Warmth left it, my eyes foggy, but my nose  _knew_  the smell. That smell, heavy metal forge. I was dragged down a hallway, the next 'lovely' sound greeting my ears was ribs  _breaking_  as I was thrown onto the floor. I  _know_  I had been stamped on, as when I was rescued, there were _boot_  prints covering me like a blanket, heels dug into my sides. When I came to"?

She snorted, disbelief colouring features somewhat embarrassed hue.

" _I_ , its sounds strange saying I, as it  _wasn't_  I, it was whom he referred to as 'Viper' stood before a mirror. Its reflection showed forming mass, into  _my_  shape. A clone husk, like Mileena. It came from the Flesh Pits. Viper wore nothing, the room's chill affecting her,  _me_  obvious. Goosebumps all over, little hairs standing on end. I don't think the nudity was for anything _untoward,_  it was how Mileena was. You wouldn't form clones with clothing on, that  _wouldn't_  make sense. Curves, ridges of her spine, freckles, dimples. Her eyes were  _not_  my own, however. No. They were piercing  _mulberry_ , pupils slits, like  _snakes_. Her mouth contained fangs, incisors sharp,  _vicious_. He looked to have fused mine with  _reptilian_  DNA. My body lay on the slab, soul stream leaving me, traversing through the orb and into this  _creature_. I tried to cover myself, _herself,_  able to think and feel, despite not having a brain  _incredible_ , but wrong. Just _wrong_. Somehow, I _maintained_  a level of consciousness inside Viper. Perhaps it was due to Quan's hide being beaten, his forces rapidly  _diminishing,_  and, in despair, he was  _unable_  to hurt me as much as he wanted. Whittle away long enough, and it isn't only  _strength_ that wanes.  _Sanity_  does too. Viper  _cackled_  one day, the _living_  part of my soul trying to wrestle its way out, through  _any_  means necessary. She was black and blue when my Mother found her, grey  _goop_  coming out of _every_  orifice. She said I looked like I'd gotten into a fight with a pack of  _wolves._ Several broken bones, skin _ripped_ , a rib had torn through a lung. Any injuries I sustained affected  _Viper_ , one way or another. I can't recall if it were me  _or_  her, but one of us wandered around  _outside_  the cell.  _Must_  have been Viper, souls being corporeal, able to shift through  _solid_  matter. I escaped  _through_  her. Not true escape, but an  _attempt_  all the same. I wanted out, but, being unable to move, whilst, simultaneously  _moving_  is disconcerting, and downright fucking  _bizarre_. Two weeks wasn't long enough, clearly. You were the strongest fighter as Quan used your body,  _not_  a clone. Therefore, you already  _had_  abilities that he could use, fuse with his own. He didn't need to implant them into a husk, as he did I. I am glad he  _failed_ , for the  _both_  of us. It, frightens me when I think of what he could have used me for, had he managed to succeed. That, and the thought of my friends, having to defeat me, time and  _time_  again, all while I reanimated, some  _willing_  puppet? Yes, willing. I did not have the chance to say  _no_. Never. Not in  _billions_  of years. Neither did you. Seeing my friends, my allies, my family die by my hand? Because, it may not have been my body, but it was my  _soul_. Corrupted, but  _my_  soul, nonetheless. Made to obliterate _everything_  in my stead? Still makes me want to puke. Kinda worried grey  _sludge_  will come out... _Silly,_  I know."

* * *

"It wasn't silly  _then_ , it is not silly _now_. What I believe is silly,  _foolish_. Foolhardy, convincing myself that were I to do something differently, the outcome would have been different. No, it wouldn't. I would have died  _either_  way, by Quan's hand. My clan, family and I were  _doomed_  from the beginning. I know that now, yet, its taken twenty years for me to fully  _grasp_  it."

"You had  _nought_  else to grasp onto for many years. If that was all you had,  _grim_ , perilous or not, understandable you'd  _keep_  a hold. You can't let go when there's no safety net. Plunging to your death isn't what you, nor I want. I formed my safety net from pleasant memories. I used my  _mind_ , not my heart. I say listen to your head, not your heart. Your heart tells you what you  _want_  to hear, your head tells you the  _truth._  What you want and what you need are two  _separate_  entities."

" _How_  can you be acutely accurate, when..."

"I don't  _know_  you"? Kara smiled. "I sorta do. Well, what you choose to show me. I can see  _straight_  through you."

That _didn't_  spook him.

It really didn't. Even if she could, would it be so  _terrible_  if she found his true self? He held  _insignificant_  antipathy, and Kara had been her authentic self the  _entire_  time he had known her. It was rare for people to show their true colours _immediately_. Most hid behind layers, all  _one_  shade, thick at first, ever _thinning_  as you got to the centre, their  _core_.

Kara's core was Amethyst, but herself, her soul, her mind were _kaleidoscope_  purple.

* * *

Grabbing the tray, Kara stood, placing it on the counter, washing her cup afterwards. Absentmindedly flicking the kettle's switch, her smile faded.

"With the blood that flows through my veins, I have one-thousand-five-hundred to three-thousand years to enjoy that 'oh-so-special' time, being a  _lady_."

If Hanzo did get it, his face gave _little_  away.

Kara huffed, gravity of her words startling. However, she stuck to her  _honest_  guns, folding her arms, waiting for the kettle's click.

"Far too  _innocent_  if I have to tell you."

_What the fuck am I doing?_

_Sub-Zero's gonna kill me..._

Reason toiled with smarts, attempting  _takeover_...

* * *

_Stop, Kara. Don't be 'that' girl._

* * *

He _laughed._  He  _dared_  to laugh?!

" _Innocent?_  First time I've been called _that_  in my life."

"First time for  _everything_."

Wishing the kettle would hurry up, aid her situation, the General tapped her foot, bare foot making little noise.

"I get to see everyone  _die_  too,  _everyone_  I care about. Blunt, but true. Including  _you_ , Mr. That's gonna suck"...

Laughter, too died, luckily  _painlessly_ , which surprised the man. He must have come to terms with death, at  _some_  point.

Ironically, it wasn't his  _own_  that forged that pathway in his brain, nor his family, his clan.

He chose to remark on the  _now_ , rather than drudging up past events a second time.

* * *

"I did not think of that. I cannot imagine how difficult that will be, how it'll come to pass."

"I have this  _morbid_  thing of asking how everyone wants their body taken care of, after they pass.  _Viking boat_  was common. I mean, going out in a sea of flames, letting both forces of nature take you where  _they_  please? The wind, carrying you off to parts _unknown_ "?

Fidgeting. She began _fidgeting_.

"Um. You  _do_  know what I've just said, right"?

Everything in slow motion, Hanzo nodding  _hurtled_  Kara off mountain peak, the floor creeping up on her steadily. Intricate patterns in the  _carpet_  came into view, each black thread sewn in followed, in the search for  _clarity_.

"Kotal told me you burned the pyres. Thanks for that. With the dry season, and matches in inexperienced hands spelled  _disaster_. At least you could  _control_  the blaze. I was right  _again_ , huh? I rather  _like_  being correct. I think it rather  _suits_  me. Are you finished"?

It  _did_  suit her, lithe refinement  _softening_  features.

"I  _heard_  what you said. I, need to  _process_  it."

Kara acknowledged that.

"Of course. No pressure." Playfully nudging her cat, the two chuckled as she  _whined_  sympathetically. "You've had two  _hours_  on my lap." Shuffling her onto couch cushion, the woman stood, brushing herself down. "Hahaha. I kept you here for  _two_  hours."

" _Don't._ " Hanzo stood, avoiding knee height table corner with ease. "Saying sorry  _invalidates_  your opinion. Takeda does so often."

"Probably to  _annoy_  you. We all need something to  _amuse_  us, when things get tough. Life gets on-top of us at times, makes us miserable. Ah! I know the word." Waving her hands, impish ways given _full_  reign, Kara beamed. " _Utilitarian_. That's how to describe you. That's great, if you are leading men. Right now, you are talking to a  _woman_. I too, lead but learning to  _follow_  is a useful skill too."

Placing his gem on the worktop, Kara pulled out two black pouches from her pocket, each with yellow notes taped to them.

"Where should I place yours, hmm? 'Friends', or 'Allies'"? Could make a third, though I don't recall having  _enemies_. People I don't like?  _Yes_. Enemies?  _Strong_  word, that." Goading, she levitated the crystal to its owner. "You'll have to make that bag  _yourself_. Course, I'd rather not have  _you_  as an enemy."

" _Labels_? And you call  _me_  'utilitarian'."

"You are, in _mind_ ," cheesy case in point, as she pointed to her temple, "I am in  _spirit_. I'm  _trying_ , aren't I"?

Rifling in yet another drawer, she frowned.

"Where is that damn cloth? Ended up using an old bed sheet. _Double_ -stitch."

Turning, Kara's eyes grew wide, seeing the gem  _in-between_  the two bags.

"Didn't peg you for  _indecisive_."

"It is a  _joint_  decision.  _If_  I am to respect you,  _what_  you stand for,  _whom_  you stand beside, surely that puts the decision of where I stand in  _both_  our hands"?

Kara wholly agreed, charm radiating.

"Nice! Let it be said that I  _won't_  apologise recurrently, unless the situation  _specifically_  calls for it, and I will  _continue_  to use lengthy words, with  _many_  syllables, as they make me appear to have sufficiently  _more_  brain cells than I  _actually_  have."

"Downplaying smarts? With your  _rank_? I ought to have words with Kuai, as I fear he did not _choose_  wisely. Tell me. Did he choose a proficient _woman_ , or a self-deprecating  _girl_ "?

The General  _leering_  perturbed Hanzo.

"You said 'proficient woman' _first_. Wouldn't have said that, had you not _thought_  it.  _That_ , of course. Better,  _much_  better. Glad you didn't just roll over, play  _fetch_. There's a reason I prefer _cats_. They tend to be less open to doing anything they  _don't_  want to do. Dogs can be soppy. Soppy is  _horrendous_. I don't need paper towels with Shuĭ."

Hanzo, steadily moving the gem away from the bags and Kara  _delighted_  her.

"I take it that's challenge  _not_  accepted? That's absolutely  _fine_. Thanks for being  _straight-laced_. Much appreciated.  _Less_  drama, more  _honesty_."

She offered her hand. The man stepped forward to take it,  _throwing_  his gem into the air as she did. Kara  _froze_  it, the environment around them.

* * *

Steam,  _billowing_  from the kettle hung like fluffy clouds at their side.

Shuĭ paused mid-step, tail in the air, eyes  _fixed_  on the cat flap, behind the two.

Birdsong  _ceased_  dramatically, cheerful whistles contributing _zilch_.

* * *

_**It is 'challenge acknowledged,' pondered on another time.** _

And then, songs and sound came back, resounding  _cacophony_  as the man left her home, leaving the woman _impressed_ , unimpressed, and her hand  _flexing_ , fingers mid-reach for the gem.

Glancing at the object, she found the crack had  _healed_ , the man  _himself_  healing it, himself with it. She smiled, putting it in the 'Friend's' pouch, caution to non-existent wind.

It mattered, yet, did not.

It baffled, yet she  _understood_  somewhat.

They'd talk again. She took that away  _clearly_...


	8. Violet Dawn

Kara met with Kotal, the Emperor thanking her for her assistance, and recommendation to use Hanzo to create secure, small-scale fires. The two watched as he burned wood piled high, scorched pine filling their nostrils. Were the Emperor to do it himself, after what his predecessor had done,  _devouring_  the realm, engulfing it in fire and fury, discussions between realms came upon the _realisation_ that Kotal's people were traumatised enough. He had made mistakes already in his  _short_  time on the throne, he wasn't about to risk making any more.

* * *

Upon finding out the woman beside him was a _Goddess_ , Kotal treated her differently, regards given _freely_. Their conversation spanned  _millennia_ , the woman fascinated, eagerly devouring knowledge, one with sponge, finding her own story rather mundane, the man beside her's life _beyond_  what she could muster. Kara couldn't help by chuckle, having her impish moment, commenting on their rather  _obvious_  differences.

"Well aware I do not look like a deity of  _your_  time. Emphasis on 'your time', with respect, and full _sympathies_ , Emperor. I cannot imagine how grave your loss was. Seems I find myself among people with  _similar_  backgrounds. Glad to be among the  _living,_ for our tales would be forgotten otherwise. I would like to explore the palace archives, expand my knowledge on your people, if I may."

Kotal nodded, heaviness in his heart painted his face, its usual cobalt warpaint  _tinged_ , taking on purple tones. This further fret the woman's nerves. Shouldn't he have been  _healing_  in the morning glow?

" _Forgive me_ ," the woman's own heart hurt, "I mention death freely, when it is  _should_  be masked, if mentioned at all."

"It, was not _that_  that pulled at me. My past is just that,  _long_  ago, gone with season's winds. I recall hearing of loss on your side, due to  _my_  error in judgement."

Instead of snark, Kara offered lilt.

"Well, it would have helped  _greatly_  to have the might of your army  _beside_  us, not left in our  _wake_. I trust my leader was not brash? He is collected, gathered, _centred_  in his being. Far from rash, he is an  _excellent_  leader."

The Emperor nodded,  _universal_  gesture for the Goddess to continue in hand gesture _charming_  her.

"As for loss? Sort of. I was close to death once, unable to control anything. My body  _wouldn't_  cooperate, my ears would  _not_  listen, my eyes declined to _view_ , my mind was a puzzle, my fingers _failing_ , fumbling around to locate them. Control holds  _two_  sides. One is  _positive_ , it means you hold  _yourself_  up, you do what  _you_  wish, on  _your_  terms. The  _negative_  was where I found myself.  _Resentment_ filled me, when pieces began to be placed back into my psyche. I should have been able to  _control_  what I did, my surroundings, 'fix' myself. That was  _wrong_  of me to think. Everyone  _meant_  well, having only  _my_  best interests at heart, and yet I  _stubbornly_  believed that I was the one to hold myself up. I failed  _miserably_ , letting myself fall down. So deep, I thought it an endless _abyss_. This is why I am  _here_ , holding the positions I hold. I must press on, push myself,  _better_  myself, prove to my friends that what they did to save me was  _not_  in vain, that I am  _forever_  grateful."

"I was  _unaware_  of this. I believe you should hold yourself in _high_  regard. Not for your status, the positions you, indeed hold, but for yourself, your grasp on reality. You see the present  _and_  past,  _relive_ the latter, and yet, it has not damaged your  _conscience_. On the contrary, it has created a  _powerful_  being, a woman with an  _indomitable_  spirit, a Goddess with  _impeccable_  virtue."

If she  _hadn't_  been perceptive, Kara could have sworn to The Heavens  _and_  back that the God beside her was initiating _something_...

And, whilst  _somewhat_  flattered (her strange  _fondness_  for men's shoulders, upon seeing Kotal's were wide, her mouth almost uttered gleeful  _squeaks_ ), surely this  _wasn't_  the time, nor place to be speaking as  _such_?

That, and she found her mind wasn't on the deity. Rather on the man, currently _scouring_  the plains for any sign of debris he'd missed burning to  _cinders_...

* * *

"That is,  _kind_  of you to say, Kotal," bold use of his name went noted in  _glowing_  blue irises, looking straight into hazels, "I confess I do not know you well enough to make an  _appropriate_  approximation of yourself, though I find you cordial,  _classic_ , if you will. Your candour is earnest,  _welcomed_."

Recognition reared its head, as Kara  _stunned_  herself.

Was she  _returning_  the 'flirting', the  _attempt_  too?

_Holy Raiden's Thunder..._

She  _was._

_Pick a side, Kara. Fuck._

She had to _weasel_  her way out of the predicament she so firmly placed  _herself_  into.

* * *

"Pardon, Emperor. The man over there? I ought to speak with him. Recently, things changed  _drastically_  between his clan and mine. His standing is secure, though something _troubles_  him."

That was _bull_ , and she _knew_  it. Her excuse to walk away was feeble at best. She tried to add onto it, something  _concrete_ , truthful.

"I also need to visit The Heavens, converse with Raiden. His,  _change_  is concerning. He has seen much, lost much, however, we, my friends and I do _not_  agree with his estimation of you."

Kotal puffed up his chest, highlighting golden runes, bruises swell.

"He sees me as a  _threat_ , due to me refusing to fight with you, but against? I made a grave error in judgement, I admit. I declared Earthrealm to be  _conquered_. After your victory, I knew I ought to recompense,  _apologise_  for my words, lack of  _appropriate_  action. Will Raiden speak with me"?

Kara sighed.

"Unlikely, on  _your_  terms. Leaving Outworld to travel with me,  _before_  I speak with him would be seen as power-play, you an _intruder_  on his realm. That isn't how  _either_  of us want that to play out. Gods  _forgive_  me, if he will not listen to  _reason_. Raiden always was humble, dignified, he held back until he thought it  _necessary_  to fight. That was the problem, see. Many walked all over him, took his  _charitable_  heart and stomped on it. He's had  _enough_ , dispatching any and  _all_  he deems worrisome. _Forgive me_ , if I fail. The _least_  I could do is heal those bruises. Don't Osh'Tekk harness the sun's energy to rejuvenate? How hurt _are_  you, exactly"?

Kotal, ignoring her concern chose, instead to _bolster_  her, leaving her more at ease.

"Doubting yourself, before you have tried is setting yourself up to walk the path of  _failure_. That path is infinite, unless you forge your  _own_  branch. I wish you luck, Kara."

The two shook hands, with Kara using her cabochon to ease the swelling on Kotal's stomach. In repose, the two bowed, the woman gracefully moving past him.

* * *

As she walked, fluorescent blue pulsing emanated from her cloth bag.

When the Amber beside it began  _vibrating_ , the two colours doing 'battle' for her attention, Kara took out the former and Lapis Lazuli.

"Uh oh," she teased, the gems continuing their fight to get at one another, "what's up"?

Hanzo scorched errant twigs, the ground returning to its predominantly  _flat_  state, now suitable to  _rebuild_  citizens homes.

"You don't like me talking to  _him_? Its  _diplomatic_  stuff, 'get a dictionary out,' flowery speech, hence my garb. With  _you_? Well, that's  _up_  to you. Trying to speak like a 'lady' is hard, when all  _I_  want to say is 'Fuck, glad  _that_  is over. Oh, but Raiden might want to light you up like a  _Christmas_  tree, and we _all_  know what people do with Christmas trees when the holiday season is over. They _burn_  them. or stick them in the _attic_.' Doubt Kotal's palace has one of  _those_..."

"His attitude, demeanour  _changes_  around you.  _Conveniently_ , he went from seeing Earthrealm and us as a  _joke_ , to suddenly viewing us as  _allies_? This, soon after attacking Cassandra's team, who were trying to save  _both_  their realm and his,  _despite_  him believing otherwise"?

Kara went there...

"Uh, the  _same_  thing happened with you. Kuai and you, adversaries for _twenty_  years, That was what you were  _told_  to believe, had planted in your mind. The seed grew quickly, given the _wrong_  kind of nourishment. However, you saw the _truth_ , knew it was  _real_  quickly, didn't you? That's  _exactly_  the same as Kotal. He  _witnessed_  our strength, how we pulled _together_ , how we did not not need him or his forces in order to succeed. He holds  _us_  in high regard..."

If looks could slice her apart like a  _watermelon_ , the woman would be in two halves in an _instant_. The man was  _pissed_ , livid, with  _her_?

* * *

"He holds  _you_  in high regard."

The  _vein_  this travelled down had Kara's mouth agape.

"Don't tell me this is a  _man_  thing. Machismo?  _Really_? Fuck off with that. It is really _terrible_  of me to like being spoken to like a  _person_ , not holes? Kotal speaks to me as if I  _mean_  something, I am a  _fellow_  deity,  _worthy._  I am attempting to help him see that  _Earthrealm_  is worthy,  _Edenia_  is, despite initial power struggle. We, as a  _collective_  are worthy. That's  _all_. Seriously, cut it out. If you want to scrap like  _children_ , go ahead, but I  _won't_  be a spectator."

Hanzo paused, viewing his crystal making flames sputter  _pathetically_  in Kara's hand. She squinted at it.

"I apologise. I merely saw his interaction as holding  _more_  than was acceptable."

" _His_  interaction? Not what I am seeing here. Its  _your_  crystal that is giving off waves. Worry? Frustration? _Jealousy_ "?

The latter word lit up the Amber,  _blinding_  the woman.

Shielding her eyes with her free hand, she froze their environment, wishing to be  _truly_  alone.

* * *

"They can't  _see_  or  _hear_  us." Kara remarked as citizens walked past the barrier she created. "Its a shift in reality, time  _isn't_  factored here."

Perplexed, her fellow  _wasn't_  comprehending her explanation.

"Be  _straight_  with me," the woman asked, not  _yet_  exacting implore, "is this what I  _think_  it is? I am,  _unused_  to this. I joke here and there from time to time, though I see you realised that I only really do that with _you_. That tells me you _thought_  on what I said."

Boldly, she  _kept_  going.

"Friends? I can make a _rough_  estimate that there is more, though I want you to say it.  _Believe_  me, no one can see or listen in. I would not lie about that."

"I have, and you are  _right_. I am more unused to  _any_  of this, my mind keeps holding me back, rooting me somewhere I cannot  _possibly_  be, with the woman I cannot ever  _see_  again."

Kara nodded.

"Hence why I know whatever this is, it  _needs_  to be slow. I  _don't_  want to interfere, but I feel I  _have_  to say this. You are unhappy because another man showed interest in me, and I _returned_  that. I  _barely_  know Kotal, Hanzo." Stating flatly, resisting want to place her hands on her hips, Kara said what she must. "You want to be the  _only_  one I look at? Give me a reason to  _entertain_  this."

"Rhyme  _and_  reason?  _Logically_ , this should not work. And yet...we  _think_  similarly, our minds  _coexisting_  on plains most would  _struggle_  to understand. You find ways  _through_  my guard, without piercing it, and I  _let_  you. That speaks  _volumes_ , when my story was mere  _few_  pages. You  _write_  my story, without me  _explicitly_  telling you. You  _understand_  me, the way I am, the way I navigate life. You take the mundane, add your  _light_ , and I find myself  _drawn_  to it."

" _Exceeding_  reason? How very  _you_. Okay," graciously bowing, her face _bloomed_  pink, "back to basics,  _beginnings_. Carelessness, frivolousness  _disallowed_. We hold reverence,  _patience_  for one another. I ask that we  _listen_ , observe, find, seek,  _guide_  together. Not as one, but a  _unit_. Speak, too. We wouldn't want leaps made when it ought to be  _steps_. Is that okay"?

Finding all to his liking, leaving  _nothing_  to chance, Hanzo offered his hand, Kara offering the one with the Amber.

_"Yes."_

And with that confirmation, Kara giving  _hers_  afterwards, their abilities began  _bleeding_  into each others, transferring trust, power, faith in  _earnest_.

* * *

Mottled spotting began  _dissipating_  in the gem, her cabochon seeking to  _heal_  past indiscretions, grievances. Any and  _all_  heaviness inside the battle  _hardened_  warrior before her was washed away with her  _soothing_  tide, neither too hot, nor too cold. Somehow, Kara had gotten through the layers of grief that _shielded_...

_No_ , kept his mind from _fully_  opening up, from  _seeing_  the world, seeing the environment as it were. She was not  _Harumi_ , she was not  _trying_  to be.

Her  _own_  person, the Goddess before him handed him stones to pave  _his_  own way. It just so happened that these stones led him to  _her_ , despite grief wishing for him to  _divert_  the direction, opposites _not_  attracting.

He moved onto  _loneliness's_  rock, this one unsteady, irksome, _foolhardy_  to stand on. Kara's hand was there, offering to guide him to  _acceptance_.

He  _accepted_ , not without reservation, at first, but that was _ebbing_ , the flow of time, their time setting it sailing  _away_  from him.

The boat left on the tide,  _without_  him on it. Hanzo followed  _Kara's_  lead, when he gained _that_  ability, he did not know, but  _one_  thing was clear.

He'd  _agreed_  to her plans, not acquiesced, but  _wholeheartedly_.


	9. Sole Macula

"Its up to you. I won't pry, worm my way into your personal space. I hold nothing but respect for you  _and_  your boundaries. I'm  _willingly_  giving you the reigns,  _remember_  that."

Kara said, sitting on her couch, wearing tank top and shorts for a reason. She had discussed showing each other their  _scars_ , mapping each other's forms. Clothes _on_ , for the time being, as to avoid discomfort. Giving Hanzo control came _easily_  for her, as both knew if they wanted to stop, they could and would _immediately_.

"You have control. Ask away. No games, no lies,  _total_  honesty."

Hearing that didn't affect the leader as previously thought, pondering it took little effort. Kara explaining his unvoiced change in mind.

_You've moved on from anguish. You have control over your men, they follow you diligently, their respect for you huge. You've realised that is how I feel, that is why you are comfortable with this. Its okay to feel okay, Hanzo..._

* * *

Starting from the bottom, deeming the other way  _inappropriate_ , (Kara wouldn't have minded, but  _he_  would) Hanzo sat next to her, fingers following jagged, puckered magenta lines snaking from one foot to Kara's ankle.

"Quan.  _That_  was what tripped me as I tried to flee his temple. It was like a _snake_ , constricted my mobility. Didn't help that I smashed my head on the cobbles." Adding to that, Kara moved aside the hair above her forehead on her left. An indent the size of their  _gems_  made Hanzo flinch.

Kara snorted.

"Cassie said it looked 'badass', which I  _think_  means 'cool'"?

Scuffed knees  _charmed_  him somewhat, tatami mats uncaring for  _delicacy_  when being thrown onto them...

"Those were Kuai's doing. He's going  _easy_  on me. Not sure why, maybe Dad had a talk with him? Can't think why, he knows I can take quite the barrage  _before_  I tap out. I know and can name every  _flaw_  in that mat, and show you exactly  _where_  it is. I reckon its my best friend at this point, since we know each other so  _well_..."

The woman's right inner thigh had darker skin than around it, bruise _new_  purple hue. The man's fingers would not venture there, so he kept them _above_  her knees.

"Training. An acolyte got cocky,  _slammed_  her foot into my thigh. She stopped, apologised _profusely_  and began tearing up. Hurt like fuck, but I  _wasn't_  about to scold her. It was  _my_  fault. My guard wasn't up to par. My style is low to the ground, Capoeira, so my legs _lack_  decent guard at times. I  _praised_  her, to her chagrin, for spotting that I wasn't fighting at my best. Had much on my mind, should have been  _in_  the moment. Girl kicks  _hard_! Savate pupil, first I have met. French boxing, only you can use your legs  _and_  feet too. Lightning fast reaction times. Bowled me over,  _literally_. Have to fight  _you_ , at some point. And, no," she grinned wickedly, "I shall  _not_  have any exposed body parts for you to find a way to put me on my _back_. Do that, and I  _will_  be returning that, bet your  _ass_  I will..."

* * *

Another, much more  _familiar_  injury on her neck made him pause, fingers hovering. This one was frayed pale skin, around fuchsia core.

_A burn?_

"Yeah," Kara's nonchalance widened her companion's eyes, face draining of colour, "that was  _you_. You were having a nightmare. I wanted to end it, you didn't. Raiden and Fujin had to hold you back. Didn't hurt too badly, the Jinsei whisked  _most_  of the pain away before it started. I  _don't_  blame you. I was  _pushing_  you, you pushed  _back_."

In disbelief, Hanzo found himself unable to look at her, thrown at her admission, the  _lack_  of severity behind it.

"You  _suffered_  at Quan's hands, then I decide to harm you  _further_ "?

Kara _lowered_  her tone, going for reassuring.

"His _influence_  remained. That was what fought me. Your true self was dormant for  _decades_ , Hanzo. Quan took _base_  instinct and turned it into 'harm _anyone_  that touches you.' That was  _his_  influence speaking, on the part of your  _instinct._  I know your morals would never have allowed an attack on someone who had not  _earned_  it. I take  _full_  responsibility for that. In order to find you, heal the  _real_  you, I had to venture  _deep_  inside your mind, past  _decades_  of torment, loss of  _self_. In turn, I latched on to something you decided I  _shouldn't_  see. That was on  _me_ ,  _my_  fault.  _None_  of us blame you, we  _know_  it wasn't ever you doing any of the damage."

"That  _comforts_  me more than I can say. To hear you all believed me  _still_  there, fighting inside, despite my outward action is beyond _charitable_."

"I'm not _contagious_ , you know", the woman taunted, "you accepted the wound for what it  _was_. I think if you let go and touch it, you will see that, in doing so, you  _aren't_  causing me harm. I know you won't injure me further, burn the place down. Please don't, I have quite the collection of  _crap_  that I don't wish to be destroyed. Kitsch tea-towels, slogan tees that only work  _if_  you get the joke, cat toys that Shuǐ doesn't use. Pretty sure most are down the back of the stair  _carpet_...and candles. I  _buy_  them, don't _use_  them."

She swivelled, floundering slightly, arms  _flailing_  to turn herself a hundred-eighty-degrees, amusement _glimmering_  on Hanzo's face.

"Scratch marks on my back mainly, from the mats, and concrete kamp ground, when I fought Johnny and Sonya. For  _bragging_  rights, see who was toughest. See, Johnny  _hits_  hard, but its fairly _simple_  to work out the pattern, he sticks to certain  _moves_. Just  _wait_  for an opening. Sonya is quick, her kicks  _sting_ , but she leaves her lower half  _open_  quite a bit. You  _can_  look," she looked over her shoulder, "if you want."

Going under her top, finding her spine, following ridges upward was when Kara  _tensed_. It wasn't from fear, disliking contact.  _She_  was the one who had asked, after all.

She was fairly ticklish,  _neglecting_  to mention it. Through her huffs, the man registered she was  _refraining_  from laughing, or arching her back. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she  _enjoyed_  this, in some not-so-innocent way, beet-red flush testament to the _fact_.

At least she was facing the _other_  way.

* * *

The switch came after that, Kara  _inordinately_  happy that the man had decided not to wear his robes. In fact, he looked completely  _ordinary_ , and she found herself fawning, just a  _tad_. His attire was that of what she wore under her own robes when Autumn's chill skittered through the air,  _standard_  black pants and tank, both form fitting. Keeping her lips thin became harder and harder with  _time's_  passing...

When the tank top was removed,  _perverse_  thoughts flew at her, so quickly, Kara was sure her head whirled around, neck sore from abject _whiplash_...

Concentration reengaged, 'professional' mode kicked in, fingers beginning their 'quest' to further _understand_  the man.

* * *

"Bi-Han. He panicked, spun around,  _caught_  me with his dagger."

That was below his rib cage, above his abdomen. She winced,  _morbid_  mind kicking up a fuss, wondering if the flare of pain was akin to her 'fun time' of the month...

Pale, sun-bleached scars wove around his right bicep,  _desecrating_  otherwise flawless almond hue.

" _Kaiken_ , Quan had several under his belt. This  _stopped_  me flailing."

Caustic smirk followed by throat bob swallow let Kara know how he  _truly_  felt. Even so, he  _reigned_  it around her.

Half of the woman felt grateful,  _unwilling_  to have to run outside, watch her apartment burn to the ground, precious memories turning to  _ashes_...

The other half wanted him to blurt it out,  _scream_ , if need be, unleash hell spawn  _fury_  upon her, in word form.  _That_  she could take, she'd handled  _furious_  men in her life. She'd  _manage_ , she  _had_  too...

* * *

" _Sorcerer,_ " Hanzo grew sick of mentioning the bastard's name, "tantō.  _Mine_ , I believe. Vaguely recall vines threading through the blade, the lines representing  _each_  member of the Hasashi clan. The newest line? Vibrant _gold_ , the smelting process created something unseen for  _some_  time. Golden lines preceded someone  _great_ , their life would be  _devoted_  to their chosen purpose. My son would be _brave_ , resolute. If only _I_  were..."

"With your family _heirloom_? Gods, that is  _loathsome_. I, personally think your opinion of yourself is untrue. One of the  _bravest_  souls I have had the  _pleasure_  of meeting. Most would  _crumble_  under the weight of your burden, how most of you  _yearns_  for the future, you want to see,  _participate_ , be a part of the _order_. A small part yearns to pull yourself  _back_  into the void,  _remain_  in onyx pitch, be part of  _chaos_. Ought to give yourself more credit. Incredibly brave, selfless,  _cautious_ , yet active. Passive, able to be aggressive  _without_  showing asperity. Please, try to see it from  _my_  perspective. My mind is _open_ , if you do not believe me. I don't bullshit, but I accept that accepting  _compliments_  is pretty fucking hard when life deals you cards that make you want to _bury_  yourself under bed sheets,  _hide_  from the monster."

Baring his soul, eyes scanned Kara,  _microscopic_  reactions in her face, her eyes, what  _she_  saw. His reflection was what  _he_  saw, mirroring her expression. The two were masking frowns, but  _lines_  around their eyes, lips gave away  _truth_. Involuntary  _scrunching_  of her nose raised the latter, lines  _vanishing_. Bluntness  _failed_  to ruin apt curiosity.

* * *

"That was the  _killing_  blow, straight through my  _heart_."

One, perfectly  _horizontal_  line adorned his heart, ice cold  _reminder_  of his mortality.

"I'm sensing a  _theme_." Impertinence shone. She masked it as soon as it made its appearance. "Does it hurt?  _Residual_  pain"?

Her fingers rested underneath his left pectoral.

"With memory recollection,  _yes."_

"Do you  _see_  it? See it, with the eyes of  _that_  time? Are  _you_  in that time? Or are you an  _observer_ "?

"I watch from afar. I  _feel_  the blade, my breath hitches. _Exasperation_  at being unable to act, watching myself crumple to the floor, my lungs  _defunct_ , dejection  _consumes_  me."

Kara observed myriad emotions crossing features of a man she was sure she'd only ever seen have _two_  expressions:

Impassive and enmity. _Both_  were understandable, to be expected. Neither perturbed the woman.

She felt  _joy_ , that overcame doubt, acrimony.

Hanzo was showing her the  _full_  scope, range of his emotions, something he  _hadn't_  been able to for half of his life, his 'unlife.' This 'third' life? He  _refused_  to bottle them up any longer.

* * *

"I could  _erase_  your presence in that memory, though it would remain _true_ , you would no longer see it, feel it. To do that, however, we would need to  _connect_  minds. Of course, I will share my life in return."

"Connecting minds?  _Voluntarily?_  Candidly"?

"It would be, if we  _chose_  to show our truth. Hiding behind  _falsities_  is simpler than one would _think_."

Kara put her hands together, clasped.

"We've talked about the terrible parts of our lives, but we hold  _precious_  memories too. The last time seven year old me got to play with Grandfather"? She grinned. "I climbed up, onto a wall. Shido saw me, ran outside...that was the day before we _lost_  him. Care to see? The aura around me"?

Cool satin lilac magic blanketed the leader, carrying childlike innocence,  _wonder_  at the world around her. He nodded.

"If it's light, that's  _good_. If it darkens, its something that pains me,  _wishing_  to keep itself masked. I will  _resist_  the urge to fling you across the room..."

It went without saying Hanzo appreciated that,  _greatly_...

* * *

_Little Kara traipsed across guard rails, manoeuvring swiftly for one her age, cat-like grace not quite mastered as she wobbled, stepping onto a wall. This was much higher than she'd previous tried, small hands and feet clamouring, springing up like newborn lamb._

_That was when she heard, or rather, heard and saw her Grandfather, careering towards her, face authoritarian, currently in 'Grand-Master' mode, that veil slipping quickly as his Granddaughter wobbled again. He reached for her hands, taking them, turning her, and sitting her to face him. Kara vividly remember his pallor, the man not quite feeling himself for the previous few days..._

* * *

Her aura spiked, lines  _sharp_ -ended, mauve. She was upset, hence why she'd warned the man sat beside her.

She let the memory continue, alleviating distress, dulling spears, lilac flowing once again...

* * *

_"Kara," Shido admonished, tone lower, gruffer than usual, "whilst I adore seeing your progression, I would not adore seeing you in a heap, falling onto the ground. Cub, please take more care. This old heart wouldn't be able to bear that."_

* * *

Adult Kara interjected, wisps of grey finding their way into telepathic stream, grey _Shido's_  aura...

"The  _irony_  of that..."

She huffed, Hanzo's automatic response to put his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes opened, though they were misty, watery.

"What happened, may I ask"?

"Massive heart-attack. We don't know if he _felt_  it, died in his sleep. Dad went to wake him, after he failed to appear at breakfast. Grandfather had been feeling unwell for a few days. He knew  _something_  was wrong, but couldn't place it." She let out breathless laughter. "Dad thought it was because he was getting older, that was his body telling him to 'slow down.' He was fifty-eight, trained  _every_  day for fifty years, kept himself _fit_ , never touched sugar, salt, processed foods,  _didn't_  smoke, do drugs, drink,  _anything_  like that. Yet, he died, just like  _that_." She clicked her fingers. "Dad told me when I was eighteen, an  _adult_. Little me didn't have a chance in  _comprehending_  it. All I knew is one minute he was _there_ , the next, he  _wasn't_."

"To lead a clan of _hundreds,_  keep them in line, have the strength to be both Grand-Master, Grandfather all at once? I would consider him  _powerful_ , force of nature. From meeting Jakal, I can also say he raised a skilful,  _unpretentious_  son, every pore  _dedicated_  to job and his family. They raised  _exemplary_  daughter, principled, shrewd, one who emancipated many,  _without_  question or pause. You think little and often for your own sake, but rather others. Whilst I adhere to both, I  _cannot_  agree with the former. I believe you  _deserve_  praise, without question  _or_  pause."

Kara surreptitiously coughed.

"Pat myself on the back, every now and again? Thank you. These tears  _shouldn't_  fall now. I long accepted his death. I cry for how I reacted  _when_  it happened. I was too  _young_ , immature, I  _knew_  loss was applicable, but you don't think it would happen to you, not so  _soon_. Yes, he  _was_  older, but he was  _far_  from 'old.' I couldn't understand  _why_  he left us. At one, point, through misunderstanding, I actually  _blamed_  him, as if he secretly  _hated_  us and died so he wouldn't have to  _see_  us anymore. How  _wrong_  is that? It wasn't his fault, it wasn't anyone's. Dad  _needed_  me to be strong, and strong I _was_. I inherited his _stubborn_  nature. This both amused and  _infuriated_  him.  _Still_  does..."

The woman laughing let the man laugh, he  _permit_  himself.

"Ahem. Shall I continue"?

* * *

_"Sowwy, Grampa."_

_Despite himself, Shido laughed, before slipping the veil back on._

_Partially on. After all, it was his only Granddaughter he was talking too. Full veil would spook her off the wall..._

_"Now, what did I say about calling me that? It makes me sound ancient, cub. When I reach sufficient age, then you may call me that. Its okay, Kara. I just worried, is all. You know I believe you can climb the wall, balance on the rails, though I would prefer you inform me first, or your parents, as to your whereabouts and activities, so we may watch you." He knelt down, face sullen. "One of us should have been here. I am sorry, dear one. There is little excuse I can make."_

_Inquisitive hazels found dark mahogany._

_"But, you were sick, in bed. Your hair's all funny."_

_Picking her up, she set about 'fixing' his hair, spiked up in every direction._

_"What should I call you then? Your name would be disreespecful."_

_Trying again to say that word, her Grandfather held her close, chuckling. That was her Mother talking, the woman's respect for him as vast as an ocean. She taught Kara to respect her elders, though his son's effrontery came a close second..._

_"Grandfather. Combination of my three roles. Grand-Master, Father, and Grandfather. Would that work"?_

_Kara looked down, nodding, putting her chin on his head._

_"Mom said you are poory. That's no good, is it"?_

_Shido paused, wondering what to say. He had been feeling unusually tired recently. His refusal to get tests, at first prompted his son to storm off in frustration, merely wanting to see what ailed his Father, the man who had only ever been ill once, in his fifty-eight years of life. The turn in his behaviour had the elder get blood tests, thyroid checked, hormone levels. All came back clear. Shido was beginning to think Jakal may be correct in his deduction._

_He was getting on, had fought for fifty years, took three days off, and that was because he was told he had too, in order to begin getting better._

_Now? The little girl, cuddling his neck, her arms barely wrapping around him was his future. He had a future. He could start to slow down, bit by bit, hastiness not in his nature._

_He wasn't about to sit on his ass, doing nothing, all day, every day however. The monotony would destroy him after mere days..._

* * *

_He went for truthful, as much as he knew, at least, for he wasn't entirely sure what was wrong._

_"I am unwell, though I do not know with what. Likely cold, it is the season for it, and I have seen acolytes sneezing, here and there."_

_Kara wriggled, squirming away from him. Alarm hit the leader first._

_"Kara? What is wrong"?_

_Snorts left him next, alarm's annoying light shutting off instantaneously._

_"Eww! Noooo! Icki germs! I don't wanna get sick, Grandfather."_

_A tad mean, on his part, but the man decided to kiss her forehead, then cheek, the girl wiping it afterwards, disgust plastered on her face._

_"Ah, but is it contagious? Am I contagious? There is only two things that we share, cub, two 'contagious' things, and neither one is sickness. Blood and family."_

_Kara stopped flailing, being put down gently. She nodded, offering warm smile and rosy cheeks. Twiddling with her dress hem, she became shy, Shido finding that charming. He tapped her nose, she looked up and blinked innocently._

_"You called me Grandfather."_

_For the first time in days, Shido forgot his ailments, able to push them aside._

_He beamed, offering his hands, taking her to find her parents._

* * *

Him smiling was the _last_  thing she remembered. Kara carried that with her, sharing it with no one, keeping it within herself.

Now she'd  _managed_  to share it? The tears that fell now were not those of sadness, defeat.

They were for her  _little_  self, how she reacted,  _humorous_  mannerisms. Little her didn't know what was ahead, but she maintained some of the wonder, the magic, the hope, dreams she'd  _now_  fulfilled.

She was  _happy_. She knew that now, ability to confirm it  _shedding_  tears, in favour of  _smiles_.

* * *

"I was such a  _precocious_  child. Although, I agree that germs are indeed,  _icky_. I don't think anyone  _enjoys_  being ill..."

"Wise  _beyond_  your years. You knew something was amiss, though you couldn't place it."

Kara agreed.

"Would I want to, had I known  _beforehand_ , what would happen? No. Foresight can be a  _terrible_  thing. I think  _that's_  why Liu Kang stands against us, when he should be with us."

Hanzo did not know the monk, but knew of his strength, his ability, he was considered the strongest fighter on the 'Good' side of the tournament. He hadn't faced him in kombat.

"Shang Tsung  _tricked_  him, he and Quan murdering him. It took twenty-five years to find,  _reclaim_  his soul. See, in the ninth tournament, Raiden began having visions. Ten, twenty, thirty, all in the space of a  _few_  days. He would see death  _several_  times, then  _victory_ ,  _all_  of us alive. All of us  _dead_ , at Shao's hands. He saw  _you_  alive, as you, at one point, the next day seeing you being  _crushed_  by Shao's Wrath Hammer. He could not know  _which_  of these were true,  _which_  were false."

"You believe Liu thinks Raiden _knew_  he would be killed, and he  _let_  it happen? He  _could_  have prevented it, but  _didn't_ "?

Kara nodded.

"Yes. Kung Lao struggled to come to terms with how long he'd been 'dead,' though he accepted life with open arms, staying by Raiden's side as soon as he had recovered. He _hated_  that his Shaolin brother cannot see the truth. Raiden  _didn't_  know, he couldn't possibly have known what would happen and what wouldn't. Bombarded with visions that none could stop.  _Why_  would he let them be killed, if they were, are like  _sons_  to him? He wouldn't."

" _I_  could speak with him. Tell him  _my_  story, my _side_  of the matters. That Raiden, Fujin, you guided me back to the world of the _living_ , when I had long thought me  _dead_."

Affixing their clothes, Kara stood, offering Hanzo a hand. He took it, pulling himself up. Girlish  _glee_  smacked its hands together inside the woman, feeling strength of corded  _muscles_  as the action progressed.

* * *

Looking away, she thought on Liu, Kitana, beside herself with _sorrow_ , painting her face devastated hues, the monk _rebuffing_  her offer of asylum, as he wished to vacate The Heavens as soon as was _humanly_  possible. Kara had offered up her home in the godly plain, and was  _rebuffed_ , all the same.

Kuai  _was_  correct. Liu wished to reside in the Netherrealm, that was  _his_  home, his _true_  place of residence. Ancient, dead warriors were at his beck and call, unable through divine power to enter Earthrealm.

Raiden held the seal fast,  _millennia_  old incantations only he knew, runes etched out of history long before Kara, or her Mother's time.

The thunderer wouldn't  _allow_  Liu to leave, return to chaotic neutral, which all knew was _bull_ , an oxymoron, at best. Hindsight was  _debilitating_ , in Raiden's light, it having guided the woman and man in her home back to the glow of  _divinity_.

If  _they_  had managed it, Hanzo had managed it, throwing loathing away from himself, decades of the stuff, venomous  _sludge_ , why couldn't  _Liu_? Did his time in the realm of death and decay gnaw at his  _morals_?

Did his compass needle stab him in the eye, blinding him,  _shadowing_  the God of thunder's intentions, cladding,  _disguising_  as vitriolic barbarism?

* * *

" _Yes_." Kara relented, needlessly drumming fingers together. "That would be good. Could give him the push he needs to fall off the fence, onto  _our_  side." The last part she mumbled, but it came out as clear as  _day_  to Hanzo, the woman's gritted teeth, stern focus on the coffee table, oblivious _hints_  to her. "The grass _isn't_  greener on the other side. There isn't  _any_  vegetation in the Netherrealm. More like lava, volcanic ash clouds,  _sulphur_  in the air,  _caustic_  to your lungs and throat. Quan had you reside there until 'needed', right? You have first-hand experience of it? I know through Jax, though it visibly _ails_  him, speaking of it. I thoroughly understand why. You are more,  _candid_  with knowledge, open to  _retrieving_  those memories."

She bowed, eyes softening.

"I shouldn't get angry at Liu. I didn't at you, regardless of _whatever_  happened. Past or present, I haven't considered  _either_  of you as enemies. I did not fear you, I feared what I  _didn't_  know, didn't see, things out the corners of my eyes that I convinced myself were  _tricks_  of the light. Take care. He's, _fragile_. Take a look at his gem. It  _wasn't_  given freely. This is the original, his _soul_. Now, his soul was take from it, but it  _remains_  carmine, freshly spilt fluid. Its charred,  _blackened_  in spots."

Retrieving the gem, Hanzo held it, studiously finding errors,  _flaws_  in its design. A crack, almost through the _entire_  gem worried him. His magic tried to connect with it, but was cast _aside_ , sparks flying onto the  _carpet_. He stamped those out, Kara too busy pacing to  _care_...

* * *

"I cannot  _ally_  myself with it. Nor can you, correct"?

"No. Usually, I can, fairly _easily_ , but with him? There's resistance,  _conscious_  too. Feel it  _beating_ "?

Shaking his head prompted Kara to fuse her telekinesis with his pyrokinesis, and then, he felt  _sturdy_  beatings.

" _It_  has a heart"?

"Not a  _heart_ , per-say, its more like its  _life force_. The beat is  _residual_. You only get it once you have  _removed_  the soul. However. A beat  _that_  strong? It thuds in time with your own. Feel your pulse, and you'll know what  _I_  mean."

Sure enough, the Ruby's 'heart' was in time with Hanzo's  _own_  pulse.

"Liu is in there, somewhere. He battles  _fiercely_."

"It means he  _can_  be saved." Kara's smile died as  _quickly_  as it came. "His fight is _external_ , not internal. He wars with the  _outside_  world, not himself. He sees himself as fine the way he _is_ , the way he was  _shaped_  to be. The outside world is what's _wrong_ , not him. He feels he ought to  _rectify_  that."

Taking back the crystal, Kara passed it from one hand to the other, _keeping_  hers in Hanzo's. She  _wasn't_  using her mind, the man noticing _bags_  under her eyes.

"I am  _tired_  of worrying for everyone. Caring for their well-being is one thing, but this? Its _eating_  me up inside, knowing some do not want to be saved. That is  _life_ , it has its downsides, its upsets. So then, why can't I  _accept_  that"?

"It is because you gave life _back_  to your friends, myself. You gave us _hope_ to carry on,  _fight_  for our cause, battle against our  _demons_. You gave us the tools we needed to do so, leaving yourself with _none_. Didn't I mention spreading yourself thin would be a _bad_  idea"?

The leader's  _smugness_  prompted 'General' tone from the woman.

"Or, rather, perhaps  _I_  need saving. Something other than my  _own_  space, my  _own_  company. Speaking of," she finally let go, "I have yoga class. Its an outlet, positive,  _healthy._  That or vice, and I know which one you will  _frown_  at. Spare key is in the change jar. I  _never_  use the change, so figured I'd put the  _unused_  key in there."

"Key"? That  _threw_  him. "You wish  _me_  to have a key? To  _your_  abode"?

Kara put on socks, grabbing her trainers.

"Who's abode would it be _for_? Honestly." She  _winked_ , tying her laces with quick efficiency. "Yes. I  _do_. Your home is the fortress, and you have let Kuai and myself in there,  _multiple_  times. The temple is _Kuai's_  home, my  _second._  We let you in there. It is only right that I give you a key to my _first_  home. Completely _transparent_. I have  _nothing_  to hide. I don't care if you wish to look around. It  _isn't_  snooping if I  _let_  you. I trust you would  _not_  be going through  _certain_  drawers, you don't strike me the  _type_. That, and as I shared a pleasant memory with you, perhaps, if you can think of one, there  _must_  be one, at least,  _I_  can see it,  _maybe_ "?

Her phone buzzed, pulling her from thought. A text. It was Cassie,  _non_ -urgent. If it was, she'd have _called_.

Or, she'd have called  _multiple_  times, having  _lost_  the crystal the elder gave to her...

* * *

Hanzo picked up the key, palming it, having no pockets.

"I could _teleport_..."

Kara squinted her eyes, mouth pursing.

"Through concrete  _and_  brick? I'd  _pay_  to see that."

Squirrelling away _beguilement_ , she ahem'ed.

"If you see Shuǐ, you don't need to feed her. She's had _enough_ , though will whine, as I fed her, but you  _haven't_...You know where everything is, right"? She winked a  _second_  time, caution  _vanishing_ , nerves  _failing_  to linger. "See you some _other_  time."

She was halted mid-step, hand finding the mark on her neck.

"Really  _bothering_  you that, isn't it"? Hanzo didn't need to say anything,  _guilt_  covered him, pale, _ghostly_  imitation. "Tell you what. We will fight some time,  _all_  out. I know you won't hurt me, not only because of your respect for myself, because that does not cross your mind. What does is you think I can't  _stop_  you, were you to lose control of the  _flames_? If you want them putting out, I am the  _wrong_  person for that. If you want them  _redirected_ , creating a vortex that  _we_  create,  _our_  dominion, then hit me with  _everything_  you have."

Breath on her neck _twisted_  her stomach. Keeping her mind on her  _task_ , she focused her _eyes_  on him.

" _Trust me_ "?

The leader's smirk spiked  _lava_  through her veins.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have entertained  _any_  of this."

With that, she walked past him, taking her keys, both in contemplative silence, wondering if the future held more than isolation of the  _self_...


	10. What Comes After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult content here, though I will leave it to you to fill in the blanks, put what you wish there.

The following week found Hanzo, cautiously entering Kara's home. She wasn't there...or so he thought, until he heard the shower. He thought about leaving, the woman  _throwing_  her voice into his right ear had him  _jumping_ , heart thudding heavily.

_Evening! Took me up on the offer to fight, eh? I would reciprocate, but, where my razor currently is right now prevents me from doing so. Give me an hour? Need to wash my hair too..._

The distinct lack of 'please' caused him to  _gruffly_  clear his throat. Kara laughed, in his  _left_  ear, further disconcerting him.

_Razor, blades, area I would rather not end up in hospital, explaining to a nurse..._

He practically sped-walked from the woman's home, mind twisting words directly,  _distinctly_  southward. He folded his arms, frustrated with himself, mere lexicon pulling at his brain, thoughts  _controlling_  actions.

Locating the couch, an  _hour_  to kill, Kara felt his strain, it affected her, his Amber  _vibrato_ , sat atop her neatly folded bathroom towel, little indent in the middle.

_Punching bag, its in the garden right now. Fall is perfect for training outside. Key is atop the fridge._

She heard the back door opening, water hitting glass door of the shower masking laughter...

* * *

Gathering together her shampoo and conditioner bottles, Kara huffed, carefully pulling out  _several_  loose strands of hair, brunette pattern  _mish-mash_  on tiles. She wasn't about to risk  _blocking_  the drain, yet  _another_  call out for the plumber.

He'd likely start thinking she wasn't calling for him to plumb the _drain,_  unblock the _pipes_. Rather clear  _hers_...

* * *

Synthetic mandarin filled her nostrils as she worked lather through lengths, pulling them free of knots,  _more_  hairs with it. Sticking them, too, on the tiles, rinsing her hands. Kara washed her hair, the process thoroughly  _relaxing_  her, though she couldn't help but wonder  _why_  Hanzo had shown up in the evening.

* * *

Sure, he'd  _missed_  meal times, so she'd already eaten and settled in for the night, but it was getting fairly _late_  to be revving up to fight.

* * *

Sure, not many pedestrians would be around, as it  _was_  during the work week, she  _wasn't_  about to destroy her home, all for the sake of 'settling scores,' and the garden was _too_  small. He'd left _her_  to think of somewhere to duel. She had an idea, hoping it had been vacated of late night Yoga practitioners, their  _only_  spare time being of an  _evening_...

_The garden, Springtime._ It was now Autumn.

One thing loomed obvious, however.  _Quite_  the problem. Greenery was  _flammable_ , and Kara was pretty sure they, nor the local council would appreciate the pyromancer,  _incinerating_  rare and wonderful blooms they had so carefully planted  _years_  ago. They would _hound_  her out of the city by  _next_  morn...

* * *

Conditioner plopped onto her hand,  _candy floss_  scent, throwback to childhood memories, feeling  _sick_  from eating too much neon pink _fluff_  at carnivals...the smell heartened Kara, smoothing her hair,  _taming_  wildness, frizz non-existent. Washing her hair soothed her, warm water  _easing_  tension from having to have her hair put up, finding elastics a  _nightmare_  when she was exhausted, sleep  _eluding_ her.

* * *

When she was done, Kara stood on bamboo bathmat, grabbing a slimmer towel, twisting it on the crown of her head. Body towel wrapped around her body after through drying, the woman moved the crystal. It  _crackled_ , lighting up with energy, in time with  _blows_  to the punching bag. She could hear grunts, the leader  _angry_?

No, she wasn't  _thick_ , dense. She  _knew_  what those pulses were.

_Nullity_  adverse. These were  _thoughts_ , flying at the man,  _unbidden_ , out of their _cage_. This plagued Hanzo with indecisiveness, _drenching_  him in the stuff, something he  _hated_  with a passion. Kara wanted to him to see that her words meant little, they _could_  be taken in jest.

She also wished to engage in something  _other_  than what was likely appropriate, given their titles, given  _who_  they were.

Who ** _he_  **was.

_He's here, though, isn't he? He may be aloof, but not this night. He seems, charged, hyper focused, eager._

Her lower half  _agreed_ , phasing upper out to everything but the Amber. It now lay on her bed, mind having cast it there, clearly  _agreeing_  with her physical predicament.

_Fuck off..._ she growled, looking at her crotch, giving it a look that could  _further_  shrivel a prune... _I can't just come out and ask him. That's..._

* * *

Another voice chimed, Kara's head following it, hand holding the towel, so it stayed atop her head...

**_Why is it she is taking an age? Does she mean me to die from elder frailty?_ **

The ball was in  _his_  court, and she would walk into his section to retrieve it, if only he'd  _let_  her.

He  _let_  her. With those two lines, that was him revealing he  _wanted_  to be there, was there of his  _own_  accord.

He  _wished_  to speak!

And speak she _would_.

* * *

Heading into the bedroom, the General opened the cupboard, perusing attire with pedantic _frenzy_. Familiar light bulb lit before her eyes, as she began understanding  _where_  her thoughts travelled.

She actually  _wanted_  to try, attempt to look 'pretty,' _interesting_  to the man in her garden.

Do her hair, curls  _framing_  her face.

Makeup (even if she'd  _sweat_  it off as they trained), sultry edge, nude,  _full_  lips, lined for  _definition_.

_Impractical_  heels, so she'd conveniently 'trip,' having Hanzo  _'save'_  her.

She snorted, porcine resemblance  _uncanny._

_He'd_  need saving, if her _errant_  hands had their way, nails forming crescent shapes in palms expectantly.

Since when was ** _she_**  daring?

* * *

Perhaps she'd hit the (as Johnny called it) ' _Fuck it, I am old enough to know what I want, and I will try and get it, instead of playing games'_  stage in her life.

Instead of waiting for _her_  way of flirting to kick in, fluttery eyelashes, wayward glances, biting of lips, being bought flowers, chocolates she'd inevitably end up eating  _half_  of (in one go), then burying them  _behind_  Tupperware containing brown rice and homemade muesli, to stop her from hitting  _diabetic_  peak, that she would speak.

_No_  show, no  _kiss and tell,_  she would merely  _speak_.

If he was on the same page, and Gods, she hoped he was in the same damn  _book_ , let alone page, she wanted to prepare for _either_  eventuality.

Either he would turn her  _down_ , which would be perfectly  _fine_  (she had hands and a wild imagination, when the  _mood_  struck her.)

Or, he would say 'yes', and they would find  _solace_ , seek comfort in each other. It wasn't meaningless,  _far_  from it. Though it held zero relationship ties, they held strings of  _trust_ , bound together with humble want for one of life's pleasures.

_Companionship_ , without the need for rings, vows, paper,  _ceremony_.

For the _sake_  of it?  _Perhaps_ , if tonight would go the way she was hoping,  _yes_. It would be purely for ridding sexual tension,  _frustration_.

It had been twelve  _years_  for her, she held  _more_  experience than Hanzo, him being with only  _one_  woman, and for a terribly  _short_  amount of time.

Kara wouldn't hold it against him. She would guide, listen, _learn_  with him, neither give nor take too much, unless  _explicitly_  stated by either party.

She smiled, fingers pausing on two hangers.

That evening was the start of something passionate, spirited, emotional, _awkward_ , heartfelt. She just didn't  _know_  it yet...

* * *

Considering going downstairs _naked_ , that thought quickly cast aside, far  _too_  cheeky, Kara quickly shoved on a grey button up shirt and black joggers. The brunette then grabbed her jumpsuit hanger, and Goddess attire, recollecting the possibility that, in either outfit, the leader's demeanour would  _change_  to that of candour.

His eyes  _wouldn't_  gleam sinister around her in them. They would perk up, twenty-year lethargy forgotten _instantaneously_. Moth to flame, though  _she_  was the moth. Drawn to his flame, a match  _dying_ to be lit, the darkness closing in fretful reminder of time's  _heaviness_.

His hands wouldn't rub together in devilish glee, intent  _unsavoury_ , holding her attention for more than simple _conversation_.

Kara felt resistance,  _immediately_  grasping fully as to why. This  _wasn't_  something he did. Whimsical farce wasn't his thing, nor did it charm the woman. She'd  _throw up_  were he _that_  way inclined.

* * *

With baited breath, the woman made her to the staircase, back door opening making her fully, painfully aware that it was  _now_  or  _never._

* * *

"You know," padding down the stairs, Kara draped her garments over the kitchen worktop, unfurling the towel from her head, hair distinctly venturing out, in _every_  which way possible, "you're awfully _loud_ , for a ninja..."

He squinted, pursed lips accusatory.

"Are you  _spying_  on me"?

"Come on," she teased, "you ought to know me  _better_  than that, by now. Not with my eyes, no. You have my crystal, don't you? It is a part of _me_ , it will give you messages, when I allow them to flow through me, locate the gem and speak through it. You do the same. Only, with you, it isn't so much as  _voluntary_. Its okay," she reassured, though sultr _y flirt_  remained in her tone of voice, "didn't hear anything I  _shouldn't_  have. Teach you to hone control over what comes  _out_  of your mind,  _via_  the Amber, if you wish. Wouldn't want anybody else hearing  _personal_  snippets. Funny how you speak formally when you _can_  see me, but when you  _can't_ , you speak  _freely._ "

The victorious  _smirk_  was back, and Gods if it didn't head straight where she  _needed_  it,  _sure_  her pupils were veritable  _saucers_...

"You are the  _only_  one who has my gem, therefore, only _you_  hear my thoughts. You hear what I  _want_  you to hear."

"Are you  _sure_  about that? Cause I am hearing rather, _interesting_  things. Also, I'm, not surprised.  _Touched_ , actually. That you _willingly_  gave me your gem, as you do also with your time.  _Free_  time, I should add. I get you aren't the party type, but shouldn't you do something other than  _redden_  your knuckles? I was thinking of going out. Little drinking, little _fun_...why do you think I  _bothered_ shaving? I take an  _age_  for a reason."

That shut him up, his eyes on the verge of vacating their sockets, smirk falling faster than pouting toddler's temper tantrum,  _flinging_  their dinner across the room...

"Nah." The woman clicked her tongue. "I do it for  _me_. Sheets feel better with smooth skin, _I_  feel better without it. I wonder if  _you_  would"? She hummed. "Nah. Reckon you'd look younger, and that's a 'fucking Netherrealm no' for me."

She shivered.

"Hmm, you've seen my jumpsuit, right? The lace and sequin one? Should I wear  _that_  tonight, or my robes?"

"Surely what you are wearing  _now_  is practical enough?"

The gist was hanging in the air on  _frayed_  strings...

Kara sighed, letting it fall, _ungraciously_  to the floor.

"Oh yeah, we're  _fighting_  again, aren't we? Can I fight you in that?" Fingers poised above the black outfit. "Its  _elasticated_. Comes in handy, for certain, _occasions_..."

Hanzo _caught_  the gist as it grazed the tiles. Kara could have _slapped_  him, then  _kissed_  him, then kissed where she  _slapped_...

"The park? Third corner, on the left. I'll see you there."

She winked, teleporting, wisps of  _newly_  bloomed orchid surrounding him, forcing goosebumps from the man all over, hairs on tenterhooks.

* * *

Leaving unceremoniously, as soon as the front door was closed, Hanzo headed for the park, sure he was muttering _obscenities_  for the way he was reacting. If she'd  _known_ , she hadn't mentioned it, his gratitude _vast_.

If she had, the battle  _wouldn't_  have been outside. He'd have  _fled_ , cowardly scurrying off, back to the fortress, flooded with loathing, confusion. Then  _shame_ , but ultimately, pride would _slip_ , rain would fall, cascading _shame_  with it down the drain...

* * *

Ten minutes later found the pair feuding, harsh exhales, inhales raspy. Dodging a grab, Kara teleported behind the man, too fast for him to react. She grabbed an arm, twisted it and threw him over her shoulder, pinning limb and him with a knee.

"Give it  _all_  you got. Don't  _insult_  me. Pull  _no_  punches. I can  _take_  it."

She let go, Hanzo wondering where her brain cells had gone. Had her flipping around scattered them like  _marbles_?

She actually  ** _wanted_**  him to knock her out? If he hit her, it would cause  _major_  damage, the man having knocked out numerous opponents in a _single_  punch.

* * *

The leader backing off, making his way towards a bench messed with Kara's head.

"Yes," he huffed, explanation of halting the fight burden, not merely his serious injury, but for the pale flesh  _exposed_  by lace, his concern shifting to baffling,  _sudden_  need, "because none would notice  _black_  eye, mottled cheek. I could not possibly hit you, full out. I would, regret that hugely."

Well, that wasn't  _half_  bad. Half baked?  _Yes._

Though honest, _earnest_  even.

If earnest looked you in the eye, as  _lion_  would gazelle...

* * *

"Alright. What's with that _look_  though? Are you looking at me, or _through_  me"? She glanced around. "I _can't_  tell."

Hanzo  _flew_  at her, flurry of combos practically panicking her, until she found herself against wood, bench  _hard_  against her shins. She swerved, the man's fist, aimed at her shoulder hitting a plaque, someone's husband, their memory  _unintentionally_  attacked.

Not by crook or vandal but pumped up ninja, adrenaline zooming through veins a _mile_  a minute.

* * *

Finding himself too keyed up, the offending hand located the woman's, easily _pulling_  her to him. Her letting him spoke _sizeable_  dimensions.

Choosing to use her eyes, rather than mouth,  _bizarre_  movements followed, nature documentary dialogue popping into her head, somewhat of a 'mating dance.' She  _couldn't_  dance, but would entertain nonetheless.

Phasing out sound, she made sure their presence was a  _secret_  from the world. His knuckles were rapidly reddening, fingers curled into fist, though weapon no longer necessary. His eyes  _gleamed_ , orange traffic light sign of  _wonder_ , wondering whether to  _move_. Warning non-existent, Kara's attention affixed on him, her hand working his jaw, index and thumb, finding hairs  _delicate_ , rough stubble not applicable for him. The occupied hand was squeezed as jawline was mapped, prominent bone skimmed with nails.

Her concentration began  _wavering_ , barrier quivering.

Where this meandered, Kara knew, holding  _both_  accountable. Hanzo had made the _first_  move, therefore, _she_  would make the second. He allowed Kara into his mind, unbidden,  _without_  restriction.

* * *

_Autumn, twenty-one year old Hanzo Hasashi sat in front of his Father, not behind, as per usual. He had made it, gained the title of Ninja, become what he had envisioned, gained wisdom, sought power and found it._

_Though, watery eyes greeted him, Father's mouth thin, thinner than he'd ever seen prior. He wore the mask of Master, not Father. This concerned Hanzo, finding his Mother's eyes. She looked happy, hands clasped to her middle, giving the two respect, full honours, as did the men around them._

_Questions filled him, as he was given the family_ _tantō, sheathed, that too, hidden from view._

_Was he ashamed of his son? His only child? He'd wanted more, but was unable to conceive after Hanzo. This had him grow bitter, thorns leeched energy from him, sapping strength. They also formed a barrier between him, his son and wife._

_He would not have gone astray, though was tempted several times, when serving girls robes fitted a little too snugly..._

* * *

_Ignoring gnawing doubt, forcing himself to be oblivious, he bowed, leaving to the family temple. Surrounded by falling leaves littering the cobbles, decorating rooves of the fortress, gold, amber, burnished copper, tarnished bronze, the smell of earth in the air, Hanzo took it in, breathing deeply, feeling saline come to his own eyes as he knew he would be leaving soon. He wished to train elsewhere, begin learning different styles, observing their traits, characteristics, whether they were in tune with Ninjitsu, or bettered it, finding its weaknesses._

_Hanzo's speed outperformed all there, able to worm his way out of situations that brought up flaws in his stance._

* * *

_He was just about to leave, when a shadow cast itself out, behind the alter room building, pale pink streams coming from it. From the shape of the figure, as if hearing his thoughts, it turned, revealing the form to be female, inquisitive eyes found his, brown dominant against green, foliage around her similar shade to that, the earth beneath his feet him similar to his and hers._

_Instinct told him to follow as she wandered off, forgotten, disused cliff paths taken, to avoid suspicion, so thought Hanzo. Mandarin accompanied the swirls of magic, bringing a sweet, unknown note to the male, as well as freesia and macadamia. Concoction strange, alluring, all the same._

_Wasn't he to be married to Harumi Saito soon? Why was he entertaining, looking at this other woman? He hadn't even seen her face, only hazel orbs and soft, graceful smile._

_He followed, not without caution, youthful exuberance toiling with battle hardened, steel resolve..._

* * *

Freesia dominant, this smell _pulled_  the man from memory recollection. Mandarin  _guided_  him to the woman, macadamia  _scenting_  his nostrils, foreign  _sweetness_  in her hair  _driving_  him forward.

Kara walked away, watching Hanzo _follow_  her,  _exalting_  him, eyes brightest _coral_ , creation of purple and orange. Siphoning his abilities, she let her own be taken in, hearing,  _feeling_  two heartbeats, surrounding themselves with _divine_  zeal.

Enclosing the space, blooming _fire_  from her hands, her body  _burned_ , beading sweat  _dripping_  down her back.

* * *

Using her momentum, she turned, her arm behind her, leaving Hanzo's hands near the  _zip_  of her outfit. The sound of teeth unzipping  _deafened_  Kara, composure  _falling_  with fabric, down her spine. Hands found cool skin, passing  _warmth_  immediate, radiating, her world _surrounded_  by carnelian, her own power  _defenceless_  against the sheer  _heat_.

Unable to continue fighting this, Kara turned, fingers meandering their path up the column of the man's throat, finding knife edge jaw, his head tilting, hers the  _opposing_  direction, avoiding noses colliding their lips connecting easily, as if they'd done this _before_.

* * *

_Kara's_  way of kissing? _Exploratory_ , a little _forceful,_  if given permission, mouth parted,  _wondering_  if more would happen, body  _tensing_  with anticipation.

_Hanzo's_  way? _Cautious_. He let her dominate him, but  _old_  ways crept in, seeped  _lava_  through his veins, blood  _red_  hot, tongue wrestling hers  _provoking_  him, driving him to action, dangerous bubbling of blood  _maddening_.

She pulled him in, he pulled back, neither willing to hand control's reigns over _just_  yet.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, they were back in her house, his gem  _colliding_  with hers, (having fallen from his pocket) as the two hit the sheets silently.

The gems lit up, fusing, ever-so- _familiar_  coral colouring the walls, forming  _stars_  on the ceiling.

Allowing herself to make sound, it leaving her mouth as soon as she opened it formed stars in her  _eyes_ , gleaming, dancing  _sparks_.

* * *

_Easily_  melding together, almost  _frightening_  how much so, minds, bodies, breath became one,  _one_  being. Falling into each other,  _embracing_  darkness, attempts to muffle abandoned, fervour taking over,  _instinct_  strong.

Hearing his  _own_  name spoken,  _carelessly,_  thrown around gave Hanzo purpose. He sought it, sought Kara, sought her voice, her fulfilment. Dropping his guard, she painted lines across expanse of back  _and_  chest, throat peppered _red_.

Kara sought _his,_  her own thrown to the wayside, dropping monikers, falling to her knees, seeking  _treasure_ , hunting for gold, elusive for  _decades._  They were far from fools.

Seeking  _her_  name from his mouth was  _her_  goal.

When he _said_  it, she lost  _all_  inhibition,  _willingly_  giving her all, wanting to give and take  _everything_  they offered...

* * *

" _Forgive me_." Tilting Hanzo's jaw upward, she kissed him. "May not know how act in this situation, but pretty sure 'bitch' _isn't_  part of it. My inexperience speaks volumes when I should have  _shut_  the damn book..."

She'd gotten up after the act, to clean up, but  _hadn't_  told him. Coldly,  _callously_ , she'd cleaned up, grabbed an oversized t-shirt, slipped it on and gone back into the bedroom. It was only when she  _sat_ on the bed, seeing  _confusion_  flit over otherwise peaceful features that she  _cursed_  herself.

Had she just  _used_  him, then  _left_  the room?

_May as well have told him to get out._

_Fuck._

* * *

Fighting tears, she clarified.

"Its sorta important to clean up afterwards,  _especially_  for women. Please,  _don't_  think I wanted to leave you without saying _anything_. Its  _automatic_  for me. I'm,"

She was quietened with a _finger_  and a _kiss_.

* * *

Getting into bed, body warmth easing contented hum, Kara wondered if Hanzo would  _leave_ , the deed having been done,  _over,_  finished. She wouldn't blame  _him_ , however, knew she would feel _hurt_. Midnight sadness was  _common_ , the stars shimmering no longer.

When Hanzo reentered the room, wearing the shirt _she_  had left for him (remnants of a previous partner, who had left _most_  of his belongings before leaving abruptly,  _no_  explanation), she _grinned_ , opening the duvet for him to slip inside.

His arm  _around_  her waist was the cherry-on-top for Kara,  _easily_  slotting her head onto the groove of his arm and chest. He wanted to remain as  _close_  as possible with her.

Perfect, they were not, but, whilst everyone else saw the world in black and white, they saw each other in a _different_  light...


	11. Beautiful Anger

"Good morning."

Kara blinked, smiling up the stairs.  _Green_  permeated the corner of Hanzo's eyes. He turned his head see a green faced Kara? She 'looked' at her nose, snorting.

"Face mask day." She looked away, the man quickly realising that she  _wasn't_  sure whether or not he would be comfortable with her  _ogling_  him, especially after the night before,  _both_  having got out what they _needed_  too...

* * *

"Kara?"

Without turning her head, she thumbed her jaw.

"Huh? Should _I_  reciprocate that, or..."?

Kara looked at her own shirt, awareness she wore nothing underneath  _palpable_.

"I mean, I'm nothing but _hospitable_. What would you like? You are a _guest_ , no way I'm letting you cook."

Perusing the shelves, Kara turned on the hob.

"I'm having scrambled eggs on toast."

Grabbing egg carton and pepper, she just about placed them on the counter before she was kissed, her jaw traced. Her hum was  _louder_  than she anticipated.

"Mmm.  _Still_  like me"?

Smeared mint decorated his nose,  _sticking_  to moustache, beard hairs.

"Should I think differently? You've _proven_  yourself nothing but amiable."

Moving onto tiptoes, Kara kissed him again,  _really_  kissed him, her stomach jumping around,  _twisting_ , wrung cloth.

"And, good morning to  _you_."

Taking longer than usual to compose herself, Kara had to pull herself away.

"Need to  _clean up_..." she breathed heavily. "Want to use the shower? The plumbing is separate downstairs, so you can use the water _without_  affecting the taps."

Her offer went answered with appreciative nod.

"You're going to smell like  _me_..."

For some, unknown reason, the idea  _charmed_  her, his neck already smelling of her hair, it being _flattened_  at some point when they slept.

"Isn't it good that I  _don't_  like flowery scents, or you'd smell like you threw yourself head first into _meadow_? Breakfast will be ready in twenty."

She  _winked_ , hazel gleaming with intent of  _adult_  nature, her mouth working to avoid sighing dreamily, proverbial Princess, watching her Prince leave, via her tower window...

* * *

Hanzo found his reflection  _unavoidable_ , floor length bedroom mirror revealing red marks  _across_  his back, shoulder, on his ribs.

Nails  _nipped_ , skin intact, Kara meant _certain_  degree of pain, but quick, flare,  _soothed_  with caresses of mouth and fingers afterwards.

He'd given her _free_  reign, teeth marks _clear_ , ribs stained  _crimson_ , toffee from her lip gloss, sticky peppermint  _lingering_  scent.

She avoided  _obvious_  areas, marks only known to the _two_  of them.

He reciprocated later,  _marking_  her, marking each other.

_Not_  ownership, that vein considered too  _harsh_ , too much.

The aches  _were_  there, though _far_  more pleasant than kombat,  _no_  comparison.

* * *

Several,  _neatly_  folded towels won him over, Kara coming off klutz was her, making _joke_  of herself, seriousness cast aside for silliness.

Shedding clothing, Hanzo stepped into the shower, morning rain cool, skin warm enough.

Macadamia was _unisex_ , hints of musk reminiscent of his soap,  _familiarity_  struck him.

He felt at  _home_  here. It went beyond he was 'allowed' here.

He  _belonged_  here, recognition,  _clarity_  enlightening.

* * *

"That was quick. Glad _everything_  isn't that quick..."

Kara remarked, finishing her food, fixing up her guest's. She coughed, Hanzo merely wearing a towel.

"Ugh. What are you trying to  _do_  to me? I've _just_  eaten, I'll get indigestion."

Getting up, instead of  _acting_  on the simper the man gave her, Kara focused on heading towards the washroom, moving the plate towards fellow leader.

"Need to wash this off. Could you grab the clothing from the basket in the bathroom please? I'll wash, dry and iron it for you."

Heading into the bathroom, the woman washed her hands of butter and crumbs, splashing cooling liquid onto her face.

"Really did a number on you, huh? When I like something, I  _really_  like it."

Coming back downstairs with what he'd been asked to get, the man gave boasting off in  _spades,_  Kara's naked reflection showing  _fingerprints_  on her shoulders, carmine lines ran down her spine. She'd asked him to 'harm' her,  _controlled_ , in a safe environment. She'd spoken of  _binds_ , Shibari, art in _intimate_  form. They hadn't gotten to that, the thought of the box of rope under her bed Hanzo was sure permeated their minds at the  _same_  time.

* * *

Patting her face dry, Kara headed towards the washing machine.

"I'll get these back to you later today. What time ought you go back to the fortress? Kuai hasn't gotten in touch. His gem _hasn't_  made a puddle on the table, has it"?

Sounding ridiculous, the General _laughed_  at herself, fellow leader coughing, mouthful of egg culprit. He ate  _methodically_ , time restraints non-existent.

"I shall take  _amusement_  in knowing Kuai leaves puddles  _wherever_  he goes."

"Try walking around after him with a  _mop_ , job never ends. Fuck. Its funny, but kinda wanted to  _slap_  him, after a while."

Disbelief, Hanzo actually  _believing_  that had Kara's stomach hurting.

"Stop making me _like_  you. Night eyes are _different_  to day viewing..."

Turning on the washer, its initial clicks masked footsteps towards her.

"You find me _handsome_  at night,  _displeasing_  during the day"?

Kara  _couldn't_  shake her head fast enough.

"NO! Fuck! I meant that, look," she sighed, "by Raiden's hair, I do NOT find you in _any_  way 'displeasing.' I simply meant that I worried, is all. Shadows hide much,  _mask_  much, daylight doesn't. I didn't want to outright  _stare_  at you, it wouldn't be right. Unless you  _say_  I can do so, permission is  _key_  here, I won't. Respect, trust,  _permission_ , that's _all_  I ask of this, of  _us_."

"You seek permission to look, _after_  last night? Kara", the warning _didn't_  go unnoticed by the woman..."if in  _any_  way I felt unsafe, that this was  _wrong_ , morals were dropped in favour of  _indecency_ , would I,  _we_  have engaged in  _anything_?  _Why_  do I have to ask that, say _any_  of this"?

Kara scratched her head.

"Maybe you took some of my  _brain_  cells? Give them back,  _please_ "?

" _There's_  the permission."

Kara tutted, wagging finger, beckoning the man with other hand.

"And, do I  _have_  it"?

"Of course. Do  _I_ "?

" _Always_."

That struck him, pausing Hanzo in his step.

"Always.  _Weighty_  word."

"Weighty decision to  _continue_  this, knowing what the reaction will be, when people find out. They  _will_  find out. Likely via me, slipping up, walking  _funny,_  I don't know..."

The growl leaving the man's mouth held Kara's gasp, mouth open.

"Does it  _matter_? Do  _they_  matter"?

"Well,  _yes_. Not in this regard, though. Ahem." She stood up straight, bowing slowly. "You _always_  have my permission, respect,  _trust_. Aren't exactly a deviant. I have  _little_  to fear, unless you  _give_  me something to. That gives me an  _idea_..."

Finger on her lips, Kara's brows simultaneously went up and down.

"Let me think on it, wouldn't want to make you late for morning training."

"What training? I sent my acolytes home for a week, allow them time with their _families_ , loved ones. I learned the hard way, not spending enough time with my  _own_. I cannot place  _my_  mistakes upon  _their_  backs."

Kara went for it, flat out  _stating_  what she felt she must.

"I am not, nor would I ever try to  _replace_  your wife,  _alter_  your memories. Your past is _your_  own, as is mine. We exist in the  _present_ , that is the  _difference_. We make our present into what  _we_  want, shape it how we see fit. We have that  _luxury_. I  _appreciate_  your honesty, verbal _gymnastics_  with me. Makes me think, acquire new ways of thinking, seeing things. Your outlook is remarkably  _bright_. It brightens many lives,  _improving_  them, including me and mine.  _Thanks_  for that."

Offering arms, Hanzo let himself be pulled into a hug, the woman's head neatly finding his shoulder. It seemed she had a _fondness_  for them.

That, or because that was where she came up to, his height _several_  inches taller...

* * *

"Coffee? I _forgot_  to make some. You  _made_  me forget. It won't get done ever, _if_  I stop. I would like to stay like this," gesturing to their current, rather  _ambrosial_  situation, "but if I use my mind to do the chores, it  _needs_  to be clear. It isn't, right now. See"?

The Amethyst around her neck grew cloudy,  _haze_  sweeping through. It let out puffs of pink, forming  _flames_. Beeping took her from mist.

"I suppose I should explain the meanings behind how the crystals react"?

She twiddled washer dial, turning it to spin, removing excess water.

"Standard colour? Everything is fine. If _lighter_ , it signals joy, it becomes  _weightless_. Darker?  _Frustration_ , mental anguish. Fractures?  _Physical_  toil, agonising pain. It becomes heavier,  _cold_. Cloudy is _indecision_. It can signal _arousal_  too. Then, it becomes _warmer._  Another colour mixed in means feelings are  _blooming_ , or both are already together. When two react, and feed off each other's energy, that signals trust,  _deep_  seated care, you honour the other by harnessing their  _life_  energy, and they yours. When they  _radiate_ , create spectrum? Usually sexual, _melding_  together, becoming one, fusing, the light show  _awe-inspiring_."

"Avoidance"?

Kara worked her jaw.

"No. I was trying not to make you have to turn sideways, in order to  _hug_  me." Her nails found grooves between the tiles of her kitchen worktop. "Getting the essence"?

Rich, darkened, honeyed oak _timbre_  laughter ground the woman's nails _further_  into the grout.

"Think it  _simple_? Think me  _base_? Shouldn't you know I am more,  _select_  than facile."

"As am I,  _thank you_. I can do it with my  _mind_ , remember. If you want it, I could be the other side of the house, but you wouldn't know it. You'd _feel_  it. Giving me  _more_  ideas here."

"Then tell me what you  _really_  want. I have an idea, but would much rather  _hear_  you. After all, I'm  _not_  the psychic one here."

The General whispered her ideas, forming 'hmm's' and 'ah's', wonderment, curiosity, spanning combined d _ecades_  and beyond, recollection  _stark_  in relative seclusion of where her home was located.

* * *

"I just realised  _why_  you have to stay. Your clothing is currently being dried, and unless you fancy reappearing in the fortress half  _naked_ , towel covering your modesty, you  _have_  to wait here. Go back _nude_. If you are alone,  _why_  would it matter? The breeze feels _lovely_  on your..."

Silencing her, Hanzo took his hand  _off_  the towel.

"You  _want_  me to say it, don't you? You really want me too,  _don't_  you"?

"Communication is key? Don't tell me you _lost_  my key..."

"The reason I stay is not for the reason you state. My  _own_  reason, the reason is you. Your company is something I have come to  _enjoy,_  it is something I did not know I needed. Surpassing _physical_ needs, this is right, where I  _should_  be. I am at home, rest  _here_."

Kara laughing pulled him from chipper mood.

"You really  _don't_  know how to do this, huh? You sound like you're _ninety_. Just don't die on me during, and we'll be just  _fine_ , okay"?

Gods  _damn_  him. The woman  _infuriated_  Hanzo, pyromancer surging, _increasing_  temperature producing sweat all over, fingers  _clenching_.

"Hey,  _human radiator._ " Kara waved her hands in front of his face. "Question. Can I use  _you_  as a heater when the weather turns,  _chilly_ "?

Her  _nod_ , upon seeing Hanzo look her up and down,  _unashamedly_ , destroyed any control the man held,  _steam_  practically coming from his nostrils, with harsh exhale.

Kara's exhale, or rather,  _sigh_  further exacerbated his turn, growl vociferous, _insistent_.

"The chores can wait, I _suppose_..." 


	12. Save A Prayer

_Goro what?_

Kenshi sat beside Jax, the two nursing blooming bruises.

**_He's made an attempt on Kotal's life. Kotal believes he works with us, and that has set Raiden off, onto a path I fear none can steer him off, even Fujin, or Liu._ **

Kara palmed her face.

_Fucking...fuck. Okay. I'm on my way. Shall I inform Kuai? What are we calling for here? Hundreds, thousands of men? Bolster Kotal's defences, prove to him we wouldn't ally with that ugly, four-limbed a-hole. Cocky bastard, isn't he?_

**_He is, and I would do so. I have informed Hanzo, Sonya is with us, as are the Shaolin. We have yet to convince Kotal, but, from what I have heard, I do not believe it, I am not one for rumours, as you know, you seem to have been able to ally yourself with him._ **

Kara's stomach fell.

_Er, well, lets put it this way. His Lapis Lazuli immediately interacted with my Amethyst, very friendly, if you catch my drift._

Kenshi shook his head, topic blisteringly obvious.

**_That drift isn't beyond my reach, Kara._ **

_Alright, brainiac. Nothing is going on. I was friendly, is all. I wouldn't hit on the freaking Emperor of Outworld. Power play? Yeesh. I am at the temple, will let Kuai know. Be there soon. Meet at the kamp, or Outworld?_

**_Kamp, we are regrouping. Some of Kotal's men are here, his army is deficient. He couldn't travel himself, Raiden wouldn't allow it, and he cannot leave his realm unguarded._ **

_Of course not. Right, on our way. See you soon, take care._

* * *

"What is he doing"?

Kara proclaimed, watching Goro shouting obscenities, hands waving erratically. Cassie wafted her hand in front of her face.

"Midday sun got to him. That, or he's on somethin'."

Kara's lips thinned.

"Was he like this when you guys first met him? Isn't exactly giving  _good_  impressions of the Shokan. Were they all this _nasty_ "?

Sonya attempted reasoning, but found she couldn't keep from scowling.

"He's lost  _everything_. Kitana took Edenia from him, Tanya and Rain are incarcerated, the Tarkatan decimated. He doesn't have any allies. He's  _dropped_  royalty, that doesn't matter anymore."

"Should we try, talk him down? Talked down an _Emperor_ , pretty sure we could a  _Prince_ , right"?

Jin, whilst his suggestion went acknowledged, it  _wasn't_  applicable.

"Kotal was open to  _reason_ , Jin. Goro wishes death, that's it. He thinks if he kills, people _will_  serve him. They barely took to Kotal, they won't to him. Having citizens build a  _colossal_  statue, versus  _butchering_  them for looking at him funny"?

Johnny growled.

"Fucking  _hate_  this guy. Kick his leathery hide already"?

Kara shook her head.

"Whilst I would love too, he hasn't technically done  _anything_  here. Ranting and raving isn't the same as trying to murder a  _ruler._  We ought to wait for Kotal, _he_  should be the one to do anything".

She scanned the perimeter.

"We  _aren't_  alone. There is a horned Shokan to the far left, behind the hub equipment container, a woman to our right. Anyone need healing? Tell me now,  _don't_  leave it, or give me that 'I can handle it' bullshit. Us veterans  _need_  to stick together."

Her smirk was answered with eye rolls, snorts, titters and  _several_  nods.

* * *

Several Shirai Ryu members spoke up,  _multitude_  of bruises colouring their bodies.  _None_  spoke up as to where these occurred, and why they did, but Kara knew.

They already knew of Goro's backup, and had  _attacked_ , twelve limbs defending themselves swatting significantly lighter, smaller men like  _flies_ , casting them aside efficiently.

They returned to the usual straight-laced Hanzo's face dropping, disbelief that his men flung themselves into the fray.

* * *

Kara returned to her leader's side, his eyes shifting from her, to Hanzo. The look Kuai gave Kara let her know _all_  she needed.

_**I know.** _

Keeping expressionless when invisible _strings_  were pulling at each muscle of her face caused her no end of annoyance.

_You do? Aw, crap. How?_

Kuai's tone was usual neutral, his eyes were fixed on the group in front of him. His body language lacked confrontation, questioning.

**_Because the first person Hanzo looked to for support was you._ **

If eyeballs could simply roll out from their sockets, Kara's would have popped out  _minutes_  prior...

She sighed, palming her face, questioning movement seconds after.

_Fuck. Anyone else?_

Johnny nodded, winking (surreptitious attempt  _failing_ ), Stephen nodded, his wife, Lin nodding soon after.

_Spare me the lectures, right now, please? I know what I am doing. We do._

Johnny waved his hands.

**Hey. You're adults. As long as you're happy, who gives a damn about who it is?**

Wishing to tell obvious joke, Kara glared at him.

_Don't say it...don't, you, fucking, dare, J-Pop..._

_Hanzo_  turned, of course he  _did_. Kara gave him sheepish smile, though she felt  _fine_  admitting it, she knew he _could_  be reticent.

He wasn't. He walked right on over,  _confirming_  the three's suspicions.

Neither party judged, no shifty, sideways glances. Johnny's Dad humour  _begged_  to be let out, however, all saw that. The look Hanzo gave him could have _incinerated_  him, there and then. Kara resisted laughter, winking at him, gesturing for him to  _follow_  her later, when  _all_  was said and done.

* * *

Soon after, Kotal arrived, whipping the exiled,  _narcissistic_  Prince into inferno spin. He strolled over to the group, closing his eyes, head shaking,  _mortified_  he had let it get this far. He bellowed at Motaro and Sheeva,  _informing_  them they had lost, and would be  _punished_  accordingly.

"I shall deal with Goro, his _lackey's_  back in Outworld.  _Enough_  blood has been spilt here. No more. I dragged you into this again, you _assisted_  me, my initial reticence  _proven_  false."

Everyone bowed, Kara seeing the Emperor wished to speak with her, without other ears listening in. She placed a barrier between them and her friends.

* * *

"Thank you, Emperor. Are you well? I imagine after a surprise attack, you'd be on edge. We appreciate you coming  _alone_ , sincerely. Raiden won't act here. I have spoken with him, he has ended Shinnok's life, seeing one and _only_  threat removed. I would not place my _faith_  in you, did I think you were bluffing. I wish to address the  _substantial_  elephant in the room, as do you"?

Kotal nodded, giving Kara a piece of molten gold.

"This is my  _Father's_  soul gem. This should suffice as _peace_  offering. It is the most _precious_  item I own. I  _witnessed_  your interaction with Hanzo. I  _saw_  how our crystals fought, my fire temporarily aglow  _orange_. My words were that of _friendly_  chattel, I did not intend more. I see he believes I  _did_."

The Gold warmed up in her hand, pleasant,  _friendly_  sign. Kara, _honoured_  wasn't sure what to offer other than soft,  _earnest_  grin.

"I, wow. You've _floored_  me! You trust me with  _this_? I am.. _.privileged_. I shall  _venerate_  this,  _this_  moment. Thank you."

Harnessing glittering dust, it mixed with magenta, small swirls of dust, forming  _runes_  on her palm,  _patterns_  in the air.

"K'etz, he was noble,  _selfless,_  his people mattered, family his  _world._  He took nothing for granted, duty paramount, whether considered  _menial_  or not."

She met the Emperor's eyes, lapis solemn, jaw working to mask _heartache_.

" _Correct_. I considered myself similar until I  _witnessed_  what my decrees put my people through. Their agony spoke volumes,  _solidifying_  my incorrect assessment of myself. I am  _unworthy_  of being my Father's match, I do not possess his grace, his equal, I am  _not_."

"I doubt that, _highly._.."

Kotal gestured to move the conversation on. Though irked, she did. Feeling she shouldn't speak of herself in this moment, she recalled had been  _asked_  to speak.

"He _did_. I wondered too. I am _flattered_ , Kotal, please do not think that I am throwing you aside, trying to be rude. Hanzo and I are  _adults_ , finding  _solace_  in one another. That is all. Romantic intent  _isn't_  part of it, doesn't come into it."

"Honest as  _always_. That grows increasingly  _rare_."

"Hmm"?

"Word recently gave me cause for concern. Erron acts on someone  _else's_  orders. I hear he is causing ruckus, that could be misconstrued as coming from  _my_  mouth."

The Goddess held her breath.

"And you cannot locate him? He has no soul, therefore _cannot_  be traced, nor can I extract a gem. Would you like us to form a search party? We may be 'getting on' but we were the  _original_  kombatants, we still have the will to _fight_ , the ability. We shall follow  _your_  orders, Emperor,  _your_  lead."

"Tracking him, be it needles in _several_  fields of haystacks. Your call for  _unity_  is admirable, war is unnecessary, causing devastation would be  _thoughtless_. You think for everyone, including yourself.  _Selfless_."

"You could  _learn_  something from me." Kara mused, knowing  _full_  well the attitude she gave the God was  _impertinent_. "Thirty-foot statue?  _Really_? The people already give their all to adore, adorn,  _worship_  you. They  _cannot_  give more. I understand culture, surrounding yourself  _gold_ , its link to  _Godliness_ , but is it really _needed_? Comes off  _tacky_ , when you, yourself are _far_  from it. Decked out in gold and jewels? No. I want citizens to know you find them important for their _hearts_ , their hard work,  _not_  their pockets, wallets. Food, shelter, living, surely  _they_  are more important than  _hulking_  tributes"?

Kotal smiled, the woman's gall  _amusing_.

"We are from entirely  _different_  eras, backgrounds. I was raised among _wealth_ , as a God, worthy of worship, _divine_ , inclination towards grandiosity."

"And I was raised  _mortal_ , modestly, inclination towards  _working_  for what you had,  _hard_  graft, buying my  _own_  home,  _furnishing_  it, clothing _myself_ , feeding myself. I don't mean to sound disrespectful, we  _see_  in different ways, have differing scopes, is all. If anything, you are far from your predecessors. _Forgive me_ "?

"Nothing to forgive. I must learn to _listen_  to all opinions, observe, acknowledge.  _All_  have a right to a view."

Kara returned the smile.

" _Exactly._  We will do our best to locate Erron. Did he leave anything behind? Or is he 'takes  _everything_  he owns with him' kinda guy"?

The Emperor chortled at Kara's  _approximation_  of his mercenary.

"He often carried  _bronze_ , family emblem, coin on a chain around his neck."

"Bronze? That  _could_  have been his gem, before he sold his soul.  _Shang Tsung_  would have it on him," her smile faded, "though he was killed almost _thirty_  years ago. He has no body, and his soul well was _emptied_  by my Mother, Erron's soul likely  _among_  those she sent to the afterlife. I  _couldn't_  retrieve it." She closed her eyes. "Said I could assist, then realised I don't think I actually  _can_. Tracking someone is more  _Sonya's_  thing, recruit Stryker too. Ex military, they learn to _track_  the enemy, terrain doesn't matter. Okay. That's all said and done. Kitana may be of some use too, as she highly  _dislikes_  Goro. He was used to keep her prisoner for a long time, her jailer. Would have been  _executioner_  too, when Mileena was created, she wasn't needed. Shao didn't get to her only because of Liu Kang. He shielded her, payed with his  _life_ , tricked into merely  _walking_  to his death."

"Kitana is a  _valued_  ally, that much is clear, as are you and your God. I understand Raiden's hesitance to accept me as _friend_. That is fine. He will make a move to speak, if  _he_  so wish. He is  _welcome_  at the palace, as are all of you. I will be retiring to my temple, my body isn't healing as it  _should_."

Kara offered her hand.

" _Gods_  know what would have happened, what the outcome would have been, were Goro to have attacked you on a _cloudy_  day..."

Her hand was shook, firm,  _just_ , as the Emperor clapped himself in the chest, pectoral runes aglow shimmering yellow. Kara returned it, the gesture one of unity, strength,  _trust_.

The gesture went  _graciously_  received by all, as Kara restored the scene. One by one, all made the motion, bowing their heads low, so Kotal's was  _above_  theirs. His status towered above  _any_  of their's, though they did not mind conceding to that, acquiescing the right, moral,  _positive_  thing to do.

* * *

_Later that day_

_The Heavens_

_Kara's temple_

_To me, intimacy is more than body. It involves the mind, what it wants. It tells me the truth, when someone blooms lies from their mouth. The brain contains the seed, you only need let it bloom._

Kara saw Hanzo's face fluctuate between scepticism and uncertainty.

_You wish to know why I brought you here?_ _You wish to reclaim 'Scorpion'. Have people utter it without fear? Quivering bodies? Reclaim it. Let everything out. The room is soundproofed. You cannot hurt anyone, or me here. I promise._

Waving her hands, crystals, decorating the walls and ceilings, stalagmites and stalactites began twisting, formulating a  _skull_. It struck  _terror i_ n Hanzo's heart, painful throbs, willing heart to tear from his chest, protection of ribs rendered _useless_. This one was pure, he was _safe_  from it. It lacked distinct hold, succinct, her  _belief_  in him evident, etching swirls, runes of  _salvation_ , assurance. Kara held, in her hand his  _magnum opus,_  for him to sanctify, pacify demons, resentment, pour into that which he could  _destroy_.

He had rectified his actions in the  _mortal_  world, Kuai  _assuring_  his forgiveness, Kara ensuring his forgiveness in  _himself_.

This would assert his  _spiritual_  world, give it ground, legs of _solid_  steel, foundations  _hope_ , future. Hanzo's  _future_  lay in Kara's hands, and he would heed her words,  _without_  hesitation.

* * *

Kara sat watching,  _awe_  colouring her eyes amber, liquid honey flames flooding the space with  _heat_. The skull in her hands _pulsed_  as she placed it in the middle of the room.  _Ablaze_ , melting honey seeping into grooves in the ground, silt given energy, too much, rapidly turning black,  _charred_.

Hanzo merged, one again with Scorpion, this iteration who he was back then. He  _kept_  his sting, but  _lost_  venomous intent. Holding himself to standards  _higher_  than previously trudged towards, he simply  _had_  to,  _refusing_  to make moves, strategic  _or_  otherwise, until he knew fully _what_  he was doing, vengeance  _couldn't_  be allowed to seep back into his veins, pores full capacity, feverish  _nightmares_  swallowing him  _whole_..

* * *

_Kara was asleep, Hanzo was here, here for company, just resting, the two falling asleep easily when next to one another._

_When she woke, groggy, unaware what time it was, she heard sobs? Who could have been sobbing in her home? She half-deduced it was product of her mind, turning to face her companion._

_Only, he wasn't there, his side of the bed was cold, had been for some time. His Amber lay on the bedside table, humming out of tune. Kara moved, more awake, aware enough to reach over and pick it up. The gem was freezing, she practically dropped it, stone making little sound as it hit her sheets, disappearing under them. Rooting around, the Goddess squealed as frost bit at her ankle, fishing further down the bed brought up the stone. She located hers, fully awake, on the dresser table, and held it with Hanzo's. Hers let out pink smoke, the woman snorting as the Amber (sort of) reciprocated. It vibrated, resonating with hers. She felt toil in her left palm, serenity in her right._

_Hanzo wanted to return upstairs, fall apart in front of her._

_He also wished to flee. He would have, had he not have to wake her, ask her to return him to the fortress. Unable to cry in front of her, he chose to do so downstairs, remaining in the home said much. He felt safer here than outside, her domain his. Kara was glad for this, but felt her heart squeeze at the man's obvious upset, wanting to go to his aid, console him._

_The leader wasn't one for consoling, he needed no aid._

_He needed solitude at that moment, solemn, tumultuous solitude. Cry for what he'd lost, mourn, let grieving take him, rock him to restless sleep, moving on to acceptance on his own._

_He needed to do this._

_None of that did mcug to assuage Kara's worry._

_She lay back down, on her side, tiniest spark of hope in her heart that he would return._

* * *

The Goddess' skin began to _sweat_ , breath increasing, mouth dry, _sweltering_  atmosphere prompting her to untie the belt of her robe, unbuttoning down her back with  _practised_  hands.

_It became a hurricane, when Fujin was here, eye of the storm with Raiden, earthquake with my Father, snow storm with Kuai._

Her clothing fell off as she stood, giving the walls once over, hands sought pure Amethyst stalagmites, replenishing energy stores.

_Forest fire, without the wood. I love the smell of bonfires. Inferno absolute, raw. Mind if I walk around?_

It was  _her_  abode, her chamber. She need not ask, that she knew, but pleasantries would be given, exchanged, were the pyromancer not fully taken with Scorpion, the two fusing into what they used to be.

 _One_  person, cohesive,  _decisive_ , force to be reckoned with, if the flames were anything to go by. Their _intensity_  grazed Kara's skin, akin to sunbathing, rays gallant, radiant Amber glazed the walls,  _dripping_. falling  _without_  purpose, direction. Sunbathing rapid temptation, it was thwarted as she was pulled into the  _centre_  of the blaze, the core, his very heart  _yearning_ , veins, eyes cinnabar, baring  _entirety_  of his emotional array. As he knew would happen, the fire simply washed  _over_  her, his sigh not being heard, searing crackles  _pervading_  the space.

* * *

Hanzo _spoke_  through letting loose energy, words came _distant_  third, kombat favoured  _second_.

As he was  _unable_  to speak, brain focused on ever increasing waves of fuel flooding him, erupting,  _volcano_  strength, shaking the foundations below him, and he did not care to  _battle_  the woman who had, by grace of the Gods _pulled_  him from death's embrace,  _eased_  his way back into the world of the living, gave him purpose,  _sought_  his retribution  _alongside_  him, he long  _tired_  of being dictated too, being someone's shadow,  _ever_  looming, he, instead chose to  _show_  her his intentions,  _give_  her what she sought.

This was all for  _him_ , Kara thought only of  _his_  needs.

That was congenial, valued  _highly_  by the ninja.

She let herself be  _engulfed_  in his world, whilst being in _her_  temple. She held rules,  _throwing_  them out, error masked as ' _I seem to have lost them_ ,'  _bewitching_  Hanzo, vast,  _ancient_  law _ignored_ , all for  _him_.

If consequences were faced, Hanzo knew Kara would face them  _head-on_ , and he would own up, his part obvious, in  _charred_  walls?

Surely in plumes of  _midnight_  leaving the chamber?

 _No_. The Goddess had informed him that all trace of damage would be  _eliminated_  soon after it was inflicted, her abilities  _exceeding_  his, for the time being.

She held the reigns here.

Her capacity to  _heal_  knew no bounds, mending  _more_  than body. Soul, heart, skin, _memories_ , feelings. With Kara, Hanzo felt everything, any and  _all_  change, she  _buffered_  all,  _vetoing_  what she deemed 'hurtful.' Impact scars would be from each other's _allowed_  actions.

* * *

Consent flew _freely_ , cage long since removed, wings spread, feathers  _prismatic_ , hues of both their ambitions, striving to fly that little bit  _higher_ , peaks  _within_  reach, sight flawless.

It came to pass that the two came to be together, the room, its primordial,  _ancient_  light ascended, from heliotrope to lavender, to cherry blossom, petals  _scattering_ , fragrance ash, honey, vanilla.

Humidity  _sizzled_ , holding on to more than breath,  _cooler_  air would whisk it away,  _Autumnal_   _hymns_  on tongues, nature's voice outside  _merging_  personal with impersonal. It didn't matter.

Ashes and dust swept away any trace of _tryst_ , the tang of earth taking  _human_  emanation.

Remaining here was _fitting_ , her Heavenly realm their N _irvana_ , something to be treasured, kept safe, sound,  _warm_.


	13. Ink Blot

"What's the _point_  of having power if all I can do is grow freakin'  _plants_ "?

Kara walked to the young Shirai Ryu acolyte.

"I can  _enhance_  your power. Its far more than ' _growing freakin_ ' plants.'"

The male cursed, making a fist. In response, Kara took some green energy, vines twisting around her fingers.

"My Father is a terramancer, I  _know_  of earth's power. You carry nature's heart _within_  you, don't doubt yourself, your ability."

The Goddess formed thorns, vine whips thickening, shooting towards the man. He  _jumped_ , flailing as he was lifted, effortlessly into the air, limbs constricted, thick needles close to nipping at his skin.

"'Grow plants', hmm? This looks, to me like much  _more_  than that. All you need to do is _harness_  this. Your Master doesn't share magic type, I shall ask him if I can train you.  _Substitute teacher_ , if you like."

His own magic reacted with the woman's before him.

" _Yeah_ "! He exclaimed, going red in the face, as his Master strolled into the room. "Uh. Could you put me  _down_  now, General Kara"?

Hanzo eyed Kara suspiciously, the woman returning _less_  than conspicuous look.

"Aw, I was _enjoying_  that...," she sighed, exaggerated, "eh, its fine."

She helped the man down, vines dissipating. The man looked at his leader, smile radiant, beaming.

"That was  _AWESOME_! Thank you, General Kara."

Kara waved her hand.

"No problem. All I do is show people what they can do, if they put their  _mind_  to it." She spotted potted yellow tulips in the corner of the room, wilting, petals browning, Winter's chill sapping  _life_. "Could always make those tulips grow again, they look awfully _sad_..."

Her jape went answered with chuckles.

* * *

Over the next few hours, Hanzo saw his acolytes  _thrive_ , learning how far they could push themselves, Kara employing her  _own_  style of teaching, her style focused on ability,  _mental_  wellness, feeling  _positive_  in yourself. Neglect  _complacency_ , keep going, but if you  _need_  to stop,  _stop_. Admitting you have limits was _not_  weakness.

* * *

_Bubbles_ , waterfalls fell from the _ceiling_ , coming from bewildered  _acolyte,_  directed by _Kara_. It flowed around the leader, sea air permeating,  _soothing_.

* * *

_Foliage_  covered shoji next, tatami floors strewn with  _daffodils_ , meaning  _new_  beginnings, given with  _hope_ , pleasant reverie, freshly cut  _grass_  on the air, absorbing salt.

* * *

Thirdly, the room was swept into  _whirlwinds_ , grazing all with cool, lively breeze, Kara whipping up tornado, blossoms  _quivering_ , leaves, petals  _scattering_ , whipped up. It prompted Hanzo's heart to  _thud_ , skin to prickle, eyes trained on  _her_  form, dancing to the beat  _she_  made, the drum  _she_  banged, whirling,  _chaotic neutral_.

It  _flared_ , sprung up springs in the man's form. He rose silently, _incinerating_  vegetation, growth  _permanently_  stunted.

* * *

_Am I getting ahead of myself? I come second to you here, yet I take the lead?_

The Goddess halted time, wide eyes all around bringing laughter from her mouth.

_Want me to stop? I'm having fun, letting loose, that's all. Not trying to challenge you, mediate your men._

**_How do you control us so, me, so easily?_ **

_Control? Only if you, they allow it. I always ask them if I can channel their abilities. I wouldn't want to do that without permission, it wouldn't be right. You give them permission to fight physically, whilst I do magically. The only difference is the type of training we provide. They trust, give you everything, and, as you give me your trust, they, in turn do their's. I'm flattered, really..._

She tilted her head, pouting a tad.

_I earned, so much as you willingly_ _allowed your mind to accept me, let me in. Trust is hard to come by, these days. Of all people, you know that best. If I can assist, I will, so long as you wish it._

Her earlobe was bitten, shiver wracking  _full_  form, causing her to lean against the man.

_How do you control me, leisurely, without pretence?_

It  _helped_  that Kara's pupils were cosmic,  _galaxies_  shimmering within. Elevated breath, sharp intakes, measured exhales and the fact she used him as  _leverage_ , Goddess mask slipping, along with her _hold_  on the kinetic field around them.

**_I earned your respect, trust is exchanged readily. All I have to do is merely say your name, and you fawn._ **

Kara laughed, rich,  _broad_.

_I notice arches of back, holding of breath when I call your name. Isn't only myself that 'fawns.'_

She gestured to a man sitting, _far_  from his fellows, pallor, fidgeting, lips, fingers quivering. He held the ability to rend  _souls_ , pull his  _own_  from his body, use that to battle,  _beside_  physical form.

_See that young man?_

Hanzo followed her eyes, nodding, but quickly  _returning_  his mouth to her skin, this time her _neck._  The Goddess let out loud squeals,  _relishing_  that they were in a room full of  _people_ , yet they couldn't hear, witness  _anything_.

_Deliberately_  moaning tested his patience, sanity, but seemingly never ceased to  _amuse_  her...

* * *

_You have an aquamancer, terramancer, two aeromancers and a soulmancer. You can't imagine why he was reticent to mention that..._

_**Kyo...** _

Hanzo paused ministrations.

_**How capable is he?** _

_Is he similar to sorcerers? I don't get that from him. More symbiosis, he is one with his brethren, but not himself. He cannot find himself, his power taxes him. Rending your own soul? Breaking it into pieces? He needs guidance to be able to locate all the pieces, lest he lose one, or more. Raiden could be of assistance, though he tires of dealing with souls. I could try, though reticent to do so. Hesitant. Soulmancers, like Tomas, are easily controlled, malleable, pliable. I'm sorry._

Rolling his eyes deemed  _inappropriate_ , Hanzo pulled her close, wrapping arms around the woman, surprising _himself_  with the gesture.

_**You do more than necessary, exceed example, given everyone here your all. Yet, you doubt yourself still?** _

Kara smiled earnestly, hands on the collar of the leader's robes.

_Now I'm fawning..._

Kissing him melted everything, her heart, stomach, familiar  _twitching_  pulling her from innocence.

_Before I get ahead of myself, we ought to, at least speak with your men, no?_

_Before_  their dalliance went too far, before their bodies did the talking  _for_  them.

Heavens forbid Kara let slip the  _barrier_ , time lapse catching up to reality, their reality becoming the _spectators_...

* * *

"I will consult with  _Fujin_ , ask if he can train the aeromancers. Terramancer? My  _Father._  Aquamancer? Hmm. Not too sure. Guys, please don't doubt yourselves. You are  _more_  than capable kombatants. We are proud of you _all_. I am  _honoured_  to serve alongside you, the next generation of _warriors_."

Kara smiled.

"Everyone, gather in the  _west_  garden. After training, I end with  _meditation_ , calm the mind, calm adrenaline rush. Hard to rest otherwise." The General bowed. "Thank you for the opportunity of teaching you."

Trainees returning bows, Kara headed to next destination, Autumn's breeze excellent at cooling _heated_  skin...

* * *

Retreating home, Kara wasn't alone, home's atmosphere more  _amiable_  than usual, man, arms folded in  _darkened_  corner of her kitchen  _malleable_ , leaning against worktop, giving  _himself_  away, molten core  _ablaze_. She could  _feel_  the heat despite being  _several_  feet away.

"Something's _irking_  you."

"I was considering how  _different_  things might have been, had I  _refused_  to listen, had I reacted badly to Frost's  _surprise_  attack."

"You'd have killed her,  _then_  Kuai." Kara stated, quiet but _blunt_. "That was on  _me_. I would have stopped her before she stepped one _foot_  into the temple. I failed  _both_  of you. You had  _every_  right to feel,  _not_  anger... _despair_ "?

Kara reading Hanzo like simple _novel_  had him sigh, drop guard  _instantly_.

"Despair," he nodded, "hopelessness, devoid of  _anything_."

The General _simpered_ , whilst her companion  _simmered_ , flames weak, he was  _exhausted_...

"I should _rectify_  that, in my  _own_  way. Please"?

She gestured for him to sit, he did so.

* * *

"It pisses me off too. That very moment could have ruined _everything_  Kuai had,  _needed_  to say. Every time I saw  _hope_  in his eyes, when you  _agreed_  to meet with him, it was snuffed out,  _minutes_  into meeting. It hurt him, I saw him _shatter_ , I had to find pieces before it was too late. The problem came when his jumbled with  _others_ , including my own, yours. Stained glass  _shards_  among  _charred_ wood, ashes too  _hot_  to sift through, but we had to press  _on_. If I can return to  _that_  time, ha," she  _grinned_ , "you'd end up fighting me, _two on one_ , wouldn't be fair. Warn you,  _shelter_  you, keep the damn  _tea_  warm if that's all that's necessary. I think we ought to make that moment  _ridiculous._ It  _was_ , circumstances were completely bizarre. We can't change the outcome, or the fight, but we can, at least have a bit of _fun_."

Hanzo acceded quickly, slipping into memory with touch of Kara's hand.

* * *

_Finding himself stood, in between Frost and Kuai, Hanzo jumped back, latter battling former. Kara stood, watching scene, hands on her hips._

_"Never did like her. Shouldn't say that, but she was a bitch. Incredibly sneaky, quiet as a mouse, small, easily wormed her way into conflicts, then used her 'I didn't do anything't face to disarm us. Saw right through her. So did Kuai, he couldn't do much other than banish her. Killing wouldn't have been right."_

_Blasts of ice were thrown at the pyromancer, at the time, he assumed them from Kuai, however, now, he saw the scene with new eyes, hindsight's power. Frost deflected her mentor's power, throwing it at Hanzo, to make him think it must have been cyromancer, seeing his guard was down attempting his life._

**_"How dare she?!"_ **

_His growl wormed its way through Kara. She halted ice, melting it, mere drips trickling from her hand. She wiped it against fabric on her back._

_"Told you she's sneaky. If we wanted to ambush you, it would have been me fighting you, not Frost. Freeze time, kill you, then resume. You wouldn't know, see anything coming."_

_The leader shivered._

**_"Is it that simple? Is my life forfeit"?_ **

_"Never was, never will be." Kara looked at battling pair, shaking head. "I'd move left, if I were you. Ice shard incoming..."_

_Hanzo moved left, Kara's words spot on._

**_"I am still unsure as to whether or not I appreciate your abilities. I appreciate not being murdered, though I find myself hesitant to accept that you know what happens, and yet do not stop it."_ **

_"I guess, make predictions. I would stop it if I knew for certain, I swear on everything dear to me."_

_Offering arms, the woman stepped into them, determined to somehow make this easier to bear. She felt betrayal, saw spots of blood in Hanzo's aura, felt pain trickling from the man._

_She cocooned him in protective energy, keeping him free from harm, feeling his hands on her forearms, forehead touching hers._

* * *

She  _wasn't_  entirely sure  _who_  made first move, only knowing she opened her eyes to find herself in the  _same_  position as in her vision.

She  _wasn't_  sure who began kissing who, though she was sure that she wasn't letting him do _anything_. He needed this _more_  than her, though she was as far away from complaining as one could _physically_  get.

"Let me"?

His nod of assurance brought  _saline_  to Kara's eyes, need grabbing _firm_  hold of the man, his form  _stoic_ , mind  _crumbling_. She whispered if he was sure,  _unable_  to push doubt aside. Hanzo nodding again, then  _affirming_  it with hoarse 'yes' had her laughing,  _thankful_  she'd chosen couch  _long_  enough for her to take naps on.

_Lie down..._

Robes pulled open, skin freed, delicate,  _vulnerable_  jaw, neck was kissed, hands running down arms, _veins_  beneath her fingertips, finding one hand, letting the other fall to the _floor_ , knuckles grazing carpet.

* * *

It was quiet, _necessary_  for the pair, neither seeing point of howling with mere _brushes_  of mouth, sweepings of digits. Sound was uttered _naturally_ , at liberty.

Silence pierced, Kara finding each, every weakness, employing them  _beneficially_ , mutually, exactly where Hanzo _needed_  her, hands, mouth relaxed, eyes  _sharp_ , holding back for  _him_.

He didn't need that, irises drilling  _holes_  through earth in her eyes, shovel deemed not  _quick_  enough. She got the hint, drawing it upon his  _chest_ , using his  _own_  power, smirking  _victoriously_  as Hanzo's back  _arched_ , hairs standing on end. It didn't matter about her, this was _his_  moment, his portion of time. He wished to  _share_  it, though selfishness (Kara  _ **wouldn't**_  see it that way, Hanzo knew) he also wished to keep piece to  _himself_ , until he could bear it  _no_  longer.

Kara had her  _own_  plans, machinations whirring  _gears_ , prominent in twitching of  _jaw_ , free hand locating her own robe fastenings. Hanzo quickly grew more interested in  _her_  doings than his own, he did little but attempt to conceal _obvious_  enjoyment.

It wasn't about her, she  _reminded_  him. She'd find herself when he lost  _all_  control.

* * *

The next morning brought with it _change_ , Hanzo and Kara viewing each other in  _different_  light.

They'd gotten out what they needed, held on to for too long, an age of  _torment_ , seeking, not quite finding _harmony_. Finding that was rare, a _privilege_.

So, when she  _hugged_  him, and he felt _little_  need to jump rungs to more, they  _knew_. They knew it, whatever _it_  was was over, all said and done.

Regrets  _failed_  to appear, happiness found, _achieved,_  caught, line reeled in.

They were  _happy,_  that was all it took, all that was necessary for them to move  _forward_  with their respective lives.

* * *

Kuai noted change  _immediately_ , asking both Kara and Hanzo if it was  _over_ , he  _trusted_  it was. Whilst  _elated_  for the two, he didn't feel it was  _entirely_  appropriate.

Confirmation from both let the cyromancer nod, all acknowledging it was for the best.

* * *

Kara returned to Outworld, assisting Kotal, teaching his armies varying forms of kombat, her friends helping, one big  _family._

Some  _comments_  were made, Johnny  _insisting_  the Emperor wouldn't _keep_  inviting Kara to his realm, unless  _something_  was going on. Kara would laugh, but she did  _ponder_ , wonder if she were brave,  _foolish_  enough to broach such a subject.

It wasn't  _easy_ , it never  _was_ , not with  _Hanzo_ , especially not with an  _Emperor,_  God.

Kara much preferred  _challenge_  anyway...


End file.
